Historia de un zorro
by NaraVillbs
Summary: Dos amigos que se han entregado al placer de una noche, pero ella tiene obligciones con su aldea, y para cuando ella regresa, él ya ha combiado. Ahora ambos estan comprometidos...pero la esperanza de una vida juntos no ha desaparecido. ShikaTema
1. La mision

Ahhhhh que lindo, undomingo por la mañana, el sol calentando tu piel, las personas descansando, los niños jugando a ser ninjas, las niñas cortando flores, los pajaritos cantando, una familia teniendo un picnic en el parque, una pandilla de perros saltando, algunas parejas de novios paseando y expresando su amor ¿Que podria ser mejor que eso? facil: DORMIR !

A él no le interesaban todas esas cosas, él solo deceaba dormir un rato, jugar una partida de Shoji y acostarce a ver las nubes ¿porque todo tenia que ser tan problematico? Tenia que hacer una mision con su equipo, ahora los tres se dirigian a su despacho.

Chouji toco la puerta, el er el unico animada de estartan temprano de mision, incluso Ino se quejaba de que tenia que dormir todas sus horas o le saldrian ojeras y su piel se resacaria, Mendokusei, solo a el le pasabe esto. La voz de la Hokage dandoles el miso para pasar lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Les tengo una mision- Como si no fuera obio- Teneis que ser los guias de el Kazekage y sus hermanos.

-Los hermanos Sabaku no?

-A si es, parece ser que Kankuro san y Temari san se han tomado unas vacaciones y decidieron traes a su hermano al festival

-Es cierto! habia olvidado el festival de Konoha

-Ay Chouji tu siempre tan atento

-Je je Te amo Ino

-Ahhh- las mujeres suspiraron, esas 2 palabras siempre lo sacaban de problemas con su novia.

-Tsk Mendokusei

-Shiakaru

-Que?

-Tu seras el guia de Temari san

-Porque yo? ella ya conoce la aldea, no necesita guia

-Seria descortes dejarla sin guia, ademas... tu seras porque siempre estas diciendo quie las mujeres somos problematicas

-Quiere decir que es un castigo?

-Si, ahora vallance, que no tardan en llegar

-Llegan hoy? ah mendokusei

-Ino, tu guiaras al Kazekage y Chouji a Kankuro san entendido?

-Hai.

-Mendokusei

-Pueden irse

No necesito que se lo dijera dos veces, salio de ahi lo mas rapido que su pereza la permitio, solo que salio sonriendo, atras, Chouji e Ino lo veian.

-No se porque te gusta hacerle creer que no te agrada ser guia de Temari

Se encogio de hombros- Supongo que es divertido. Ahora demonos prisa, no quiero dejarla esperando.

-Si pusieras tanto entusiasmo en las misiones como en Temari, llegarias a ser Hokage

No los escucho y se adelanto par llegar pronto, hacia mucho que no veia a su amiga y ya la extrañaba.


	2. La llegada

Caminaba de un lado a otro, ya deberian haber llegado, Chouji e Ino lo miraban con burla, solo el se ponia asi por ver a su amiga, si, amiga, solo eso, no habia nada mas entre ellos, aunque algunos pensaran lo contrario, ellos eran amigos desde hacia algun tiempo, pero solo se veian en cumpleaños, examenes para chunnins o alguna mision para sus aldeas. Pero aun asi la extrañaba, estar con ella siempre era grandioso, habeses lo regañaba, pero con el paso del tiempo, aprendio su ritmo de vida: lento, asi que se tuvo que acostumbrar a el. Ansiaba vela mas que a nada¿¡hasta cuando lo haria esperar!?. Una sobre se vio a lo lejos, eran ellos? su corazo se acelero. Finalmente pudo distinguir a la persona: Kankuro, su carazon regreso a la normalidad.

-Hola chicos

-Hola-dijeron 2, Shikamaru solo bufo

-Que le pasa a él?

-Espera a tu hermana.

-Ahhhhh, jajaja, Temari se quedo muy atras, le juge una inucente broma y no llegara hasta como en una hora.

-Y el Kazekage?

-Tsk no pudimos trerlo, parece ser que cumple un mes de ser novio de Matzuti o algo a si, pero bien¿quien sera mi guia?

-Yo- dijo Choji

-Supongo que nos veremos menos- dijo Ino haciendo pucheron y luego dandole un beso

-No sabia que fueran novios

-Deberias verlos en las fiestas- dijo Shikamaru ya menos molesto- No se separan por nada, me dan asco

-No digas eso, cuando tengas novia, vas a estar peor que yo

-Si Shikamaru, si dejaras de decir que las mujeres somos problematicas, ya tendrias novia.

-No quiero novia, gracias.

-Bueno, no se peleen, mejor enseñenme la aldea antes de que llegue mi hemana y me corte la cabeza.

-Que le hiciste?- pregunto Shikamaru molesto

-Nada, solo un bromilla, eres mas protector con ella que yo, Nara.

-Tsk.

-Vamos Kankuro te llevare.

-Yo voy con ustedes.

-Esta bien, Shikamaru, vienes?

-No, me quedo a esperar a Temari

-Ok, nos vemos

-Hai.

Los tres se fueron y Shikamaru bolvio a caminar en circulos, despues de 10 minutos de hacelo, un guardia lo llamo.

-Shikamaru, hoy no te toca hacer guardia, que haces aqui?

-Espero a una persona.

-Vale pues, pero deja de caminarque comienzas a marearme.

Shikamaru se detuvo, con caminar no lograria hacer que Temari llegara mas pronto. Cansado de esperar, se sento en el suelo con la esplda apoyada en la puerta, comenzo a ver las nubes, aquellas que veia desde que era un niño, y que ahora a sus 19 años, seguia viendo.El sueño lo vencio y se quedo dormido hasta que escucho unas risitas, abrio los ojos lentamente y vioa Temari muy divertida por verlo dormido.


	3. Bienvenida a mi casa

Se levanto deprisa y se arrojo hacia ella con tanto impulso que lo dos cayeron al suelo. Shikamaru apenado trato de levantarce para no aplastarla, pero las manos de ella le rodearon el cuello y lo atrajeron a sus labios dande le dio un beso en la mejilla, finalmente no le importo que los 2 guardias los miraran y tambien la beso en la mejilla.

-Te extrañe mucho genio.

-Y yo a ti mujer problematica.- Temari solto una carcajada y lo beso en la nariz

-Los gusrdias nos estan biendo, creeran que somos pareja- Shikamaru vio la mirada maliciosa de Temari, la misma que cuando planea algo.

-Demosle una funcion.- Shikamaru ronrio complacido y la beso en la boca al tiempo que deslizaba una mano por su pierna. Temari enrrollo su otra pierna en su cintura y metio sus manos a la camisa de él, cuando estuvienon totalmente dentro, conjuro uns sellos y desaparecieron con una explocion dejando a los guardias con ganas de ver mas.

Temari y Shikamaru aparecieron en una casa, rodeados de humo.

-Eso estuvo mal, nunca cambiaras verdad?

-Se lo merecian por mal pensados.

-Mal pensados? que esperabas que creyeran si me diste un beso

-Oye! tu estabas encima mio. Si no te hubieran lanzado con tanta fuerza, no hubieramos caido

-Esque te extrañe mucho. Porque tardaste tanto?

-Kankuro aprovecho que dormia y escondio toda miropa interios en el bosque, pase casi toda la mañana buscandola para que nadie la viera

-Ja ja ja- Temri lo callo con un codazo - Itee - En realidad no le dolio

-Por burlarte...Oye genio, donde estamos? se parece a la mansion Hyuuga

-Tu como conoces la mansion Hyuuga?

-Porque soy amiga de Hinata

-No sera porque fuiste novia de Neji?- dijo burlon

-Shikamaru! si estas insinuando que Neji y yo hicimos "algo" en su casa, estas mal.

-Hai hai, ya lo se, solo bromeaba

-No me has dicho donde estamos.

Shikamaru sonrio- Bienvenida a mi casa


	4. Parejas

-Como que tu casa?

-Me mude, ya no soportaba escuchar las actividades nocturnas de Naruto y Sakura

-Sakura sale con Naruto!?

-Desde hace unas semanas

-Fantastico, pero, entonces porque no te fuiste con Chouji?

-Esta viviendo en una apartamento con Ino.

-Es grandioso, 2 de mis amigas ya tienen novio!

-4

-Como?

-Ten ten esta saliendo con Neji y Hinata con Lee

-Hinata y Lee?

-Hai, cuando Naruto y Sakura comenzaron a salir, ellos se deprimieron, pero luego encontraron consuelo mutuo y terminaron siendo novios...deverias haber visto al Hisahi, casi le da un infarto.

-Ha! me lo imagino...todas tienen novio-temino en un murmuro, pero que Shikamaru si escucho y se acerco a abrazarla

-No te pongas asi, ya veras que encuentras un buen hombre que te ame.

-Eso espero-correspondio al abrazo- Gracias Shikamaru, eres un gran amigo.

Se quedaron abrazados unos minutos hasta que Shikamaru decidio mostrarle la casa, bastante amplia porcierto, tenia varias habitaciones de sobra y era de 3 pisos, habia unas escaleras que llevaban a la azotea (lugar donde habia un sillon para ver las nubes) ademas, era en su mayoria color blanco, segun Shikamaru, sus padres insistian en que debia darles un hrredero pronto, por eso la casa tenia que ser grande, ademas, su clan era algo parecido al Hyuuga, habian algunos ancianos conmucho poder que querian que el no fuera el heredero, y buscaban cualquier excusa para hablar mal de él. Temari se sorprendio cuando le dijo que haria el examen para Junnin, pero Shikamaru no le dijo que lo hacia porque años atras, ella se lo sugirio.

-Bien, eso fue todo, que te parecio?

-Es muy linda, ojala que no la destroces.

-Mendokusei

-Oye genio, vamos a comer algo

-No tengo nada

-No hablo de aqui, salgamos, yo invito.

-Esta bieeeeen, pero invito yo, una mujer no debe pagar.

-Tu siempre hablando de los hombresy las mujeres.

-Tsk

Shikamaru y Temari se fueron a una tienda de dangos y pidieron algunos para llevar, ya que querian comerlos en la azotea de Shikamru, segun el, tenia una vista grandiosa. Pero mientras esperaban aparecio Naruto que tambien esperaba unos dangos

-Estan teniendo una cita?

-Que no Naruto, cuantas veces tengo que repetirte que solo somos amigos?- dijo Shikamaru fastidiado

-Pero esque haceis una linda pareja

-Gracias...supongo

-Porque traes tantas cajas de dangos- pregunto Temari- Ahora te gustan mas que el ramen o que?

-No! mi ramen no lo cambio por nada! estos son para Sakura chan, se le antojaron

-No la habras embarazado o si, Naruto- pregunto shikamaru y temari intento matarlo con la mirada

-N-No, yo a Sakura chan no le harie eso...a menos que me lo pidiera-agrego bajito

-QUE DIJISTE RUBIO DE PACOTILLA?- Grito temari

-Nada-grito mientras salia corriendo

-Hey! tu cambio! - le grito un empleado

-Quedecelo! mi vida vale mas!

-Estupido Naruto

-Ja ja ja ja ja vamos, que tampoco es para que te enojes

-Hmph

-Anda, vayamos a casa


	5. Me quieres?

Caminar tomado de la mano de tu amiga es algo inusual si no te gusta que los demas te miren, pero pese que Shikamaru no era un chico que demostrara sussentimientos al los demas, no podia hacer nada cuando ella se ponia asi de amigable, siempre singiendo estar fastidiado, pero su sonrisa de lado lo delataba, y esque ella iba tomada de su brazo mientras le contaba historias de sus misiones, parecia estar muy animada, pero de pronto se quedo callada al pasar por un claro, y él supo porque: ahi nunca habia gente, por eso, cada vez que ella hiba, los dos de recostaban a ver las nubes, una pequeña costumbre que se le hizo despues de ser su amiga, y esque los gustos de ese vago se le habian pegado a la piel. Sin decir nada lo jalo ahi, y le llevo hasta el ya acostumbrado árbol, se sentto en el pasto con un suspiro, y a el le dio la impresion de una niña, por lo que era mejor no contradecirla, se sento al lado de ella y saco una caja de dangos para comenzar a comer, la azotea tendria que esperar.

-Ahhh hace mucho que no venia aqui, recuerdas la primera ves que me tragiste?

-Fue despues de la mision fallida de rescatar a Sasuke, despues de que salimos del hospital.

-Estabas llorando-tambien comenzo a comer los dangos.

-Me dijiste que no debia mostrar emocones...y aun asi me abrazaste.

-No podia verte llorar, supongo que senti que debia consolarte.

-Fue cuando nos hicimos amigos

-Me consideraste tu amiga hasta que te abrace, pero no cuando te salve de la chica?

-Esque me diste mas miedo que mi madre.

-Esque eras muy cobarde en ese entonces.

-Mendokusei

-Ya se te quito el miedo?

-Depende

-Depende de que?

-De si es de ti, o de las misiones

-Mmmm, de las misiones

-Estonces si

-Y de mi?

-...

-Oye!

-Esque aun eres muy agresiva

-Pero asi me quieres verdad?- pregunto de broma

-Si, asi te quiero- sonrio, ella era la unica amiga que le hacia esa pregunta.

-Lo sabia

-Y tu?

-Yo que?

-Me querrias aunque sea un flojo?

-Te querria aunque todavia fueras un cobarde- hizo la caja vacia de dangos a un lado y lo abrazo. Shikamaru se recosto el el pasto y la jalo para que pusiera su cabeza en su pecho, Temari le redeo la cintura con un brazo mientras el le acaricaba el hombro, si tomar su mano era algo inusual,recostarce abrazados a ver las nubes,era aun mas, almenos para otros, ellos, ya esban acostumbrados.


	6. En la azotea

Despues de ver un mutuo acuerdo de: 345 nubes con forma de perro, 12 de Naruto, 4 de ellos mismos, 56 de espada, 21 de espada, 225 de gato, 1 del Kyuby, 3 shukaku y 523 de Obeja, decidieron regresar a la casa de él , parecia que pronto atardeceria, el naranja ya comenzaba a teñierce en el cielo, estaban tan relajados, que no se habian acordado de que Kankuro probablemente la estaria buscando, pero aun si se hubieran acordado, no se habrian movido de ahi, era muy comodo estar en esa posicion, ademas, Kankuro se merecia perder la tarde buscandola, por su "pequeña broma", claro que Temari ya deberia haberce acostumbrado, su hermano, siempre acostumbraba esconderle cosas antes de salir de la aldea, cambiar su ropa ometer cosas vergonzosas.

Ya a media comino para llegar a su casa, se encontraron a Ino.

-Hola chicos

-Hola

Temari, te estaba buscando

-A mi? porque?

-Chouji y yo hemos invitado a Kankuro a quedarce con nosotros, pero al parecer dice que se ira en unos dias

-Si, el desgraciado no me quiere llevas con el

-A donde?

-Antes de llegar aqui encontramos una aldea, parece ser qeu por estas fechas la gente de ahi hace las locuras que nunca pueden hacer, despues de que todo acaba, hacen como si nada, lo que pasa en esos dias no se vulve a comentar.

-Y porque no te quiere llevar?

-Como lepreguntas eso, Ino? que no ves que los chavos solo buscan una cosa.

-Pero si su hemano va yo no le veo lo malo.

-No creo que a su hermano le guste ver que algunos pervertidos la pretenden.

-Tienes razon, bueno yo me voy, los veo en el festival.- Ino se fue

-Que festival?

-El que hacemos cada año- comenza a caminar y Temari lo alcanzo

-oh cierto

-Seras mi compañera?

-Y tu novia?

-No tengo, son muy problematicas

-No te he visto en un año y al parecer no has cambiado en nada tus ideas hacia las mujeres.

-Y bien?

-Esta bien, sere tu acompañante.-Shikamaru sonrio de lado y en 5 min. llegaron a casa de él- Llegamos.

Los dos subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la azotea, Shikamaru bostezo de cansancio y Temari rio, se acosto en el sofa y le hizo una seña para que se acercara, abrio sus piernas y el se acosto entre ellas, con su cabeza apoyada en sus senos con sus brazos abrazandola, cerro los ojos y Temari le solto el cabello, el aire soplaba e izo que el olor de su propio shampoo le llegara a la nariz relajandolo y haciendolo dormir, ella comenzo a acariciarle la espalda y tambien cerro los ojos. Queria mucho a ese genio, se le habia metido muy adentro, por algunos segundos eso la asusto, pero luego sintio como el la aferraba mas a él entre sus sueños, dejo de pensar en eso y decidio dormir un rato tambien.


	7. Al despertar

Que comodo habia dormido, nisiquiera queria habrir los ojos, pero se oia mucho ruido, perecia que el fertival ya habia comenzado, restrego su cara en su suave almoada y percibio un olor a jazmin, hundio su cara, pero parecia que la almoada estaba dividida en 2 porque su cara se acomodaba perfectamente, la apreto mas, tenia sed, pero estaba muy comodo como para ir por un vaso con agua, asi que se mojo los labios con la lengua, y como estaba boca abajo, tambien lamio la almohada, cuando hizo esto se escucho un suspiro que obiamente no era suyo, levando deprisa su cara y abrio los ojos, descubriendo a su amiga debajo de él, recordo que se habia dormido con ella en el sillon, Temari estaba dormida y al parecer habia confundido sus pechos con una su almohada, porque ella tenia el vestido mal acomodado, se sonrojo de pensar que habia hunfido su cara entre ellos y ademas los habia "probado". Ella comenzo a despertar y el se acomodo de nueco encima de ella, fingiendo que seguia dormido.

Desperto, quiso levantarce pero un peso sobre ella se lo impidio, miro hacia abajo y lo vio a él, su mejor amigo, se volvio a acomodar, leacaricio el pelo suelto, se inclino un poco hacia adelande tratando de no moverlo y le beso la frente.

-Oye genio, depierta.

Shikamaru se movio como si recien despertara- Que pasa?- pregunto fingiendo inocencia y rezando porque su sonrojo yase hubiera ido.

-Nos quedamos dormidos, creo que ya comenzo el festival

-Vamos- se levanto de ella y la ayudo a ponerce de pie, ella se acomodo su escote que estaba casi totalmente abierto.

-Quiero irun hotel primero y tomar un baño.

-Porque no te quedas aqui?hay espacio de sobra.

-No quiero molestar

-Mendokusie, sabes que no molestas.

-Entonces me quedo! sera como una pijamada con mi mejor amiga

- o.O ?

- O mejor amigo

-Asi esta mejor, te mostrare tu cuarto.

Shikamaru la llevo a la habitacion continual de el, asi, si necesitaba algo, sabia donde encontrarlo, la habitacion, igual que la casa, era blanca, ademas muy elegante, la mejor que hubiera visto, y esque ella no habia visto la habitacion de él, pero tenia pensado hacerlo, desque que eran amigos, no se iba de Konoha sin hacerle una "pequeña" broma, algo se le ocurriria ahora que el tinia casa propia, lo que le recordaba...

-Como fue que compraste esta casa genio? no creo que ganes tanto con el salario de un chunnin

-Recuerda que tambien doy clases en la academia, pero si, no gano tanto dinero, asi que mi padre me presto el dinero para pagar que la hicieran.

-Parece razonable, dentro de poco comenzaras a ganar dinero como junnin.

-Tienes mucha confianza en que lo logre

-Eres bastante listo- dijo encogiendoce de hombros- Podras hacerlo.

-Si lo logro- Temari le mando una mirada furiosa y el corrigio- Cuando lo logre, esperare un tiempo y luego intentare ser ANBU

-No deberias decir que seras ANBU, recurda que es un secreto

-Tendria caso ocultartele a ti?

-La verdad es que no, pero ahora sal, quiero ducharme.

-No tardes, regresare por ti en 1 hora.

-Estare lista para entonces.

Shikamaru salio sonriendo, sabiendo que "estare lista para entonces" significab que tardaria al menos 40 min. más.

* * *

* * *

Hata aqui el capitulo, si, ya se que son muy cortos, y tambien se que�a muchos no les gusta la historia, pero podran mentirme y dejarme un review que diga que les gusta? T.T nada les cuesta un par de linas.

Esta historia esta dedicada a mi amiga Alba, ya que yo ya le conte de que se va a tratar el fic y le gusto n.n 

Otra cosa, una amiga me dijo que Shikamaru y Temari no parecen amigos, ya lo se, pero yo no he puesto a Shikamaru tan cariñoso (o eso creo yo) como sea, no importa, de eso se trataba la relacion, de que fueran amogos, de esos que ya casi no hay,pero solo eso: amigos, al menos por el momento. Asi que ya saben que si son cariñosos es porque se quieren como hermanos...o talvez no.


	8. Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan

**les dire una cosa, este capitulo lo tenia desd ehace 4 dias, pero hizo mucho aire y se calleron algunos postes de luz, asi que mi ciudad se quedo sin electricidad ¡ se imaginan vivir tanto tiempo sin tecnologia¡casi me vuelvo loca! pero bueno, MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus review, crei que esta historia no le gustaba a nadie y aunque le dije a una amiga que la terminaria, si me sentia super mal, y sus review me animaron mchisimo! **

**Ahora ve el fic: si, son amigos, solo eso, pero bueno, ya se estan notando los sentimientos de Temari, pero como bien el titulo lo dice, esta historia pondra a Shikamaru diferente ¡ no me maten ! si voy a hacer sufrir mcho a Temari, pero se los compensare ¡lo prometo! y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra. **

**Ahhh un favor: espiaplan, me dijiste que debo aceptar comentarios anonimos, jejeje yo crei que si se podian poner, no me habia dado cuenta, pero no se como aceptarlos, pero en cuanto sepa los aceptare, gracias por hacermelo notar XD**

**Si alguien sabe como aceptarlos, diganmelo plis.**

**Sin mas nada, aqui el cap 8 **

Eso era un completo asco¿como se suponia que seri su acompañante si nisiquiera estaba con el? Claro que el insistio en llegar juntos al festival , pero ella nisiquiera abrio la puerta al contestarle que aun no esta lista, él le dijo que la esperaba, pero ella se nego, y sabia que dijera lo que dijera, no lograria hacerla cambiar de opinin, por eso ahora vagaba de puesto en puesto, viendo todas las cosas.

La gente se veia muy alegre, el festival solo habarcaba un par de calles, locales de comida, puestos de juego, vendedores ambulantes, familias, era un festival bastante típico, como cualquier otro, cientos de luces de los puestos alumbraban todo, y para que fuera se viera aun mejor, toda la gente apago las luces de sus casas, el centro de la aldea se iluminaba solo por las luces de colores, y el resto, permanecia a oscuras.

Camino un poco mas y vio a almenos 10 hombres cargar cajas llenas de fuegos artificiales, aunque claro, no los encenderias hasta que teminara el festival, que seria en un par de dias.

Miro hacia un lado y lo que vio lo dejo perplejo, Neji mantenia acorralada a Tenten contra un pared retirada de donde pudieran verlos, y los besos que se daban no parecian ser nada inocentes; sigui caminando, pero se quedo pensando, no creyo que ellos ya fueran en la parte de la relacion donde tenian relaciones, pero si lo pensaba mejor, era muy probable que sus demas amigos tambien las tuvieran, bueno estaba seguro de que Naruto y Sakura las tenia, ya los habia escuchado cuando vivia con el rubio, y ahora que el se habia mudado, de seguro que Naruto se la llevaria a vivir con él; Casi podia jurar que Lee no habia tocado a Hinata, la respetaba bastante; Kiba, Shino y Sai tenian buena fama con las mujeres, probablemente no la desperdiciarian; y Chouji e Ino, bueno, ellos eran otro caso, ellos vivian juntos, lo mas natural cuando vives con alguien que te gusta es que tengas relaciones con esa persona, bueno, no todas las tenian...él iba a vivir Temari un tiempo y entre ellos no habia nada, aunque...¿y si ella ya habia tenido sexo, él sabia que ella ya habi tenido novios antes, talves, su amiga ya no era tan inocente, y eso lo hizo sentirce raro, él aun lo era, tenia 19 años pero jamas tobo novia, no lo creyo necesario, sigui pensando en eso hasta que oyo a unos chicos hablar.

-Ya vieron a la hemana del kazekage?

-Esta muy guapa esta noche

-Bueno ella siempre lo esta

-Pero esta noche se ve aun más, es la chica mas hermosa que he visto

-Ademas tiene un cuerpo perfecto.

-Si, ojala puediera tenerla aunque sea una vez

A Shikamaru se le incho una vena en la frente y se acerco a ellos

-Saben si tiene acompañante?

-Si, soy yo- Dijo Shikamaru asustando a todos.

-Tu? pero no erers el tio que dice que las mujeres son muy problematicas?

-Si, eres tu- dijo otro- De seguro es mentira y vienes solo y ahora quieres...

No pudo terinar las frace porque una chica emocionada lo arrojo hacia un lado pera abrirce paso y saltar a aabraza a Shikamaru y plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Te he estado buscando genio.

Los chicos quedaron perplejos al ver que en realidad Shikamaruno mentia y se sintieron avergonzados

-Lo sentimos, creimos que mentias- dijo uno de ellos a Shikamaru- No debimos hablar de tu novia- los chicos se fueron

-Crei que no tenias novia... a que sereferian?

-A nada, olvidalo- Shikamaru la contemplo unos momentos, yestuvo de acurdo con los chicos alpensar que Temari tenia un cuerpo perfecto y esa noche, lucia paticularmente hermosa. Un vestido detirantes color blanco que se ajustaba a ella como una segunda pielcon un escote V, lo vastante grande para dejar ver sus senos, pero sin llegar a ser grotesco, no llevaba maquillaje ademas de su brillo labialtransparente paraque se notara el rosa natural de sus labios, zapatillas bajas blancas, y su unica joya era un collar con dije en forma de corazon. -Aun lo tienes- dijo tomandoel dije- Pense que talves ya no lo tendrias.

-Tu me lo diste hace mucho ¿porque no lo tendria?

-Porque- comenzo dejando el dije y comenzando a caminar- Con el pasar del tiempo...la gente suele olvidar cosas.

Temari sintio que ese comentario tenia un significado oculto asi que camino a un lado de el y lo tomo de la mano.

-Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan.

**Como siempre, intentere actualizar rapido**

**Gracias por leer.**


	9. El concurso del beso

**Ehhh! sigo aqui! y vengo con el capitulo 8, see, esque no me quiero despegar de la computadora ¡bendita tecnologia! T.T aun sufro los dias que no tuve electricidad, pero bueno mejor escribir el sig. cap.**

**Esta historia la queria empezar hace varias semanas, pero estaba escribiendo una de Neji y Tenten (pronto la subire) y despues me quice subir una entre Temari y Shino, pero como ya la subi, ahora tengo mas tiempo para esta, asi que, disfrutenla. **

* * *

-Temari, pareces una niña- Dijo Shikamaru divertido por verla correr de puesto en puesto.

-Que aburrido eres- se acerco cargando en una mano una bolsa llena de dulces y en la otra una algodon que le ofrecio a él para que le dire un mordida, la cual acepto.

-Cuando te pedi que me acompañaras, la idea era estar juntos, no que me abandonaras para ir a comprar dulces, tienes 21 años, no deberias comer eso.

-Ummm? y desde cuando tan maduro? ademas, en Suna no es buen visto que la embajadora coma dulces, asi que tengo que aprobechar. Y si no te gusta quedarte solo, entonces acompañame a ese puesto- señalo un local de tiro al blanco y corrio hacia el, Shikamaru la sigui con desgano y a paso lento, para cuando llego, ella ya habia acabado.

14 de 15 tiros acestados, buena punteria, aqui esta su premio- El encargado del local le dio 2 boletos al cine, Temari le dio las gracias pero al verlos bien se sonrojo y los escondio entre la bolsa de dulces.

-Yo tambien jugare

-Shikamaru! no te habia visto, asi que este año vienes con tu nocia eh- Shikamaru nisiquiera se molesto en desmentir el noviasgo, era seguro que no le creria que solo eran amigos- Te dire algo- Señalo al menor 30 globos pequeños- si les das a todos te dare el peluche mas grande que tengo- El peluche era un oso de felpa cafe que tenia un moño rojo atado en el cuello, Shikamru pago y tomo los cunais, en menos de 3 minutos ya los avia reventado todos. El engargado le dio el oso y se fueron.

-Como es que tienes mejor punteria que yo?

-Tu lanzas grandes rafagas de viento, yo tengo que fijarme hacia donde envio mi sombra para atrapar a un contrinante en movimiento, es logico que me concentre mas.

-Hpmh- hizo un puchero

-Me das un dulce?

-Crei que no comias-dijo divertida

-Cambie de opinion- Temari le ofrecio la bolsa y él metio la mano, pero no eran dulces lo que buscaba.- Aqui esta- Dijo sacando los boletos. Temari al verlo se avalanzo sobre el tratando de quitarcelos- Tenia curiosidad de saber porque te pusiste roja al verlos, y ahora se la razon- Estiro la mano para ponerlos en alto, y al ser él mas alto que ella, quedaron fuera de su alcance, pero aun podia leer la pelicula- El estreno de la pelicula Icha Icha Paradais eh? una pelicul bastante educativa.

-Educativa, si como no- Le dio la espaldarendida sabiendo que no los alcanzaria- Sabes, el truco del dulce fue sucio- Volvio a verlo y él la miraba muy inocentemente con un conejo de chocolate en la boca.

-Toma- le dio los boletos- Espero aprendas algo. Temari le dio un codazo en el estomago y corrio con los boletos en la mano. Pasaron 10 minutos hasta que Shikamaru la volvo a encontrar

-Que dijimos sobre abandonarme?- se cruzo de brazos- donde estabas?

-Fui a buscar a Kakashi, lo encontre con Anko y les regale los boletos.

-Me imagiono su cara. Esto es tuyo- le ofrecio el oso de felpa

-Mio?- lo tomo

-Para ti lo gane- Temari sonrio y le planto un beso en la mejilla.

-Oye genio que es eso?- señalo a una tarima donde habia un grupo cantando y mucha gente al rededor- Vamos?

-Ah no, eso si que no, ni lovo me paro yo ahi

Pero eso solo desperto la curiosidad de Temari, que si hubiera tenido cola, es seguro que la movia como gato- Uhm, que es?

-Nada

-Dimeee- se le colgo del cueño haciendo un pochero

-No

-Porfavor- Tenia su cara a unos sentimetros para que él notara su mirada tierna.

-No

-Anda. si? porfa porfa porfa porfa porfa...

-Esta bien! - ella lo solto- ...es un concurso

-De que?

-De besar.


	10. Solo por ganar?

**Enjoi!**

-De besar?

-Si mujer, y ahora sigamos viendo cosas- quiso caminar, pero Temari lo tomo de la mano.

-Concursemos

-Que? estas loca?

-No, anda, sera divertido

-Sabes siquiera lo que tenemos que hacer?

-Besarnos y competir con otras parejas para verquiern es el que dura mas, Shikamaru, vivo en otro pais, no en otro mundo.

-No voy a besarte.

-Ya nos hemos besado, o que ya olvidaste el beso de esta mañana?

-No, pero ese solo era para hacerle un broma a los guardias

-Sera casi lo mismo.

-No, no lo sera.

-Solo es un concurso, anda

-Eh dicho que no. no te besare

Temari bajo la cabeza aflijida- No crei que me considaradas tan desagradable.

Shikamaru vio su error y rapidamente lo corrijio- NO! No te considero desagradable- ella seguia con la vista baja- Eres la chica mas hermosa que he visto, besarte a ti seria grandioso.

-Entonces porque no me quieres besar.

-Es solo...que considero que es un concurso aburrido

-No es porque creas que soy fea- levanto la mirada esperanzada

-Claro que no! eres la chica mas atractiva, encantadora, graciosa, inteligente, simpatica y sensual que haya conocido en mi vida- dijo tan rapido que apenas se le entendio

-Dices que besarme seria grandioso pero aun asi no lo haces

-Esta bien, si entrando en el concurso me cres, entonces entraremos- Shikamaru la jalo hacia el señor que se encargaba de inscribir a los participantes y dio sus nombres, despues visualizo a lo lejos a Hinata y Lee y tomo el oso de felpa y la bolsa de dulces y se los llevo a ellos para pedirle que se los cuidaran, ya que, con lo timida que es Hinata, de seguro no participarian.

El señor que estaba sobre la tarima tomo un microfono y enuncio la unica regla: no separar los labios. Temari miro hacia el rededor y a los unicos que reconocio fueron a Sakura con Naruto, a Ino con Chouji y a su hermano con una chica peliroja que no supo quien era, pero no le dio importancia, ya que estaba algo asustada, cuando le dijo a Shikamaru que entraran le habia parecido divertido, pero ahora él tenia la cara endurecida, señal que estaba decidido a ganar, si, una parte de ella fue feliz de saber que lo besaria, pero, inexplicablemente, otra parte, se sentia triste de saber que solo lo hacia para ganar, pero bueno, el le dijo cosas lindas, un momento, él le dijo sensual, u escalofrio recorio su columna pero lo ignoro.

-Ya es hora- anuncio el hombre- Bien mis queridos enamorados, pasen al centro y que comience el concurso!- El grupo comenzo a tocar una balada y una a una las parejar se fueron hacercando, Temari se sinrio intimidada cuando Shikamaru la tomo por la cintura y jalo hacia él, hubiera deceado que fuera mas lento, pero si no se besaban rapido serian descalificados, asi que pensando en el concurso se acerco tambien.

Cerro los ojos esperando que el la besara, y cuando sintio sus labios sobre los suyos, sabia que algo estaba diferente, el beso era igual que como lo habian en cada actuacion, pero algo cambio, aunque de momento no supo que era.

Shikamaru se sintio extrañado al besarla, pero no se separo, sintio algo extraño en el estomado, pero era agradable. La apreto mas y termino abrazandola, se sintio agradablecuando ella le rodeo el cuello con las manos y dejo de pensar.

Paso el tiempo y oscurecio notablemente, con sueño, las parejas poco a poco se fueron retirando, incluso Kankuro y la peliroja sefueron, pronto solo quedaron Sakura,Naruto,Temari y Shikamaru.

-Parece que ya no hay muc competencia- dijoShikamaru con cuidado de no separar los labios. Temari mirode soslayo a Naruto y Sakura que tambien los miraban- No creo que se rindan.

-Entonces hagamos algo- Temari rozo consu lengua los labios de Shikamaru y este casi por instinto abrio la boca.

Estraño, eso era extraño, NUNCA habian se habian dado un beso de esos, todos sus besos eran tiernos, superficiales, de amigos, pero ni cuando actuaban eran asi; lo mas extraño es que les gusto, Shikamaru creyo que solo era él y Temari que solo era ella, pero no, ambos lo disfrutaron, ambos quisieron mas, ambos sintieron esa sensacion en el estomago, esa mezcla de emocion, atraccion y nervios, 1 minuto, 2, 3...paso el tiempo pero parecian segundos.

Shikamaru la apreto fuertemente contra su pecho e inconcientemente, las manos que posaban sobre la espalda de ella, bajaron aun más al tiempo que apretaba su ropa y sentia un enorme deceo de arrancarcela. Temari extrañada por su reduza abrio los ojos, pero los cerro dos segundos despues y solo por el placer de tocar su piel, quito una mano del cuello de él y metio los dedos en su camiza, mientras que la otra acariciaba salvajemente su cabello...pero todo lo bueno acaba, y la mano que toco el hombro de Shikamaru se los hizo saber, era el señor de la tarima.

-Felicidades! han ganado el concurso!

-Como?

-Aqui esta su premio- les entrego una bolsa con dinero en efectivo- Pensamos en regalarles un viaje, pero ya que parecen ser ninjas, no creo que dispongan de mucho tiempo libre, como sea que lo disfruten. Adios- el hombre se fue y llego Sakura

-Vaya si han ganado eh

-Ganamos?

-Si, Naruto bozteso y perdimos. ¿Aquien se le ocurre boztesar en medio de un beso? Baka

-No me regañes Sakura-chan esque acabo de regresar de una miion y tengo sueño, ya es mas de media moche

-Media noche!?

-Asi es Temari, claro que como Shikamaru no te dejaba sola ni lo notaste, nisiquiera nos has saludado

-Perdon, se me fue el tiempo

-Supongo que tienes razon, pero mañana tienes que quedarte con nosotras a dormir!

-Me quedare en casa de Shikamaru, lo siento

-Al menos una noche, asi nos cuantas todo lo que te ha pasado, y no acepto un "no" pasare a recogerte de con Shikamaru a las 10:30 p.m y nos quedaremos en casa de Naruto.

-Y yo donde me quedare?

-No te preocupes Naruto- dijo Shikamaru- Puedes quedarte en mi casa y si gustas hablale a los chicos, no creo que les agrade quedarce solos.

-Arigato o

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos- dijo Sakura- ah, y por sierto...¡gran beso!

Naruto y Sakura se fueronde ahi, pero dejaron a dos jovenes muy sonrojados, aunque no tenian porque, verdad? solo fue para ganar, o no?

* * *

**Jojojo, bueno no hay aclaraciones ni nada por el estilo, solo una pregunta:**

**Segun el titulo del fic, debe haber por lo menos un lemon, y aunque yo no lo creo necesario, se los preguntare: ¿Quieren lemon? Si lo quieren, cabe mensionar, que no lo pondre ya, solo que tengo algunos capitulos mas escritos, y quiero saber que rumbo tomar, si especifico el lemon, o me salto ese pedazo.**

**Ustedes deciden**

* * *


	11. Las chicas

**Se suponia que al llegar a este punto solo tendria unos 3 o 4 capitulos, jeje creo que estoy tartando mas o, aqui el cap 11, ligeramente mas largo.**

**Iba a subirlo ayer pero me fui con mi familia al Zoologico y pues ya no me puse en la compu, oh si, vi muchos ciervos y me dije "oh Shikamaru! quiero!" pero buano aqui esta. Es lo que paso al dia siguiente de el festival.**

Todo era normal ese dia, el beso quedo olvidado, o eso queria aparentar. Temari ayudo a entrenar a Shikamaru, y comprobo que apesar de que ella era junnin, aun no podia vencerlo, aunque tambien era una gran estratega, no tenia un cerebro como el de él. Como Shikamaru iba a hacer el examen, la Hokage le dio permiso para estar inactivo, ya que Temari estaba de vacaciones solo entrenaban, parando solo para comer y descanzar unos minutos, su entrenamiento temino cerca de las cinco de la tarde, pero solo porque tenian que ir a despedirce de Kankuro.

-Anda, que te cuesta llevarme?

-Ya te dije que no, Temari, no insistas.

-Entonces me ire yo sola, no necesito tu permiso, que al fin, yo soy la mayor.

-No dejare que un monton de pervertidos de rodeen

-Tu tambien iras! tambien eres un pervertido!?

-No, yo soy diferente

-Diferente por que? ¬ ¬

-Porque yo soy yo

-Que buena explicacion ¬ ¬U

-Y tu Nara?

-Yo que?

-No me acompañas?

-No lo se, habra mucha gente ruidosa

-Pero sera divertido, no dices que tienes semanas entrenando? te mereces un descanso

-Yo...-Antes de que aceptara, Kankuro lo jalo hacia la salida- Espera, no traego maleta

-Haya compras lo que necesites.

-Esta bien- Shikamaru comenzo a camiar pero una Temari lo sujeto de la mano

-No vayas- dijo casi en una suplica, Shikamaru quiezo ir, se merecia un descanzo, y no tenia misiones, ¿porque hiba a quedarce solo porque ella se lo pedia? Facil: Porque era _ella _quien se lo pedia

-Lo siento Kankuro, me quedo.

-Que aburrido.

Despues de una corta despedida (porque Kankuro tenia prisa) siguieron entrenando hasta casi las 10 de la noche, se retiraron a tomar un baño y comer algo, hasta que dieron las 10:24 p.m. y Sakura llego por Temari, claro que con ella, llegaron Neji, Chouji y Naruto porque no se querian quedar solos, si, porque Sakura se acababa de mudar con Naruto y Neji...bueno, el y Ten ten no vivian juntos, pero lo avian arrastrado para que fuera.

-Carai Temari, has cambiado mucho.- Dijo Tenten despues de que Temari las saludo a todas y se acomodaron en la sala.

-Tu cres?

-Siii

-Es verdad Temari, has cambiado bastante- Temari se miro a si misma, era cierto, ahora era mas alta y delgada, su cabello habia crecido y su busto aunmentado, su piel la protegia mas del sol y tenia un tono mas claro, incluso sus ojos brillaban ma, sin mensionar que ahora de maquillaba ligeramente, pero se veia joven.

-Pero no hay que hablar de lo que he cambiado, mejor diganme de sus novios, eso me interesa mas, por ejemplo tu Sakura, porque decidiste salir con Naruto.

-No lo se...creo que despues de que casi muere en la mision del puente, comenzo a gustarme y...pues...yo...bueno hace unos meses el... y eto...

-Ya ya, vaya que sabes explicar- dijo Temari sarcastica- Y tu Hinata?

-Yo...eto, Lee-kun es...muy lindo y ...

-Con ustedes no se puede hablar de chicos cierto? Que me dices tu, Ino?

-Bueno, lo mio fue muy diferente, no fue que nos enamiraramos primero

-Como?

-Esque un dia nos emborrachamos y pues tuvimos sex..

-Omite detalles!- Gritaron las 4 a la vez

-Bueno, el caso es que fue muy bueno, asi que lo siguimos haciendo, y despues de un tiempo nos comenzamos a gustar y él me pidio vivir con él.

-Y tienen plane a futuro?

-Queremos casarnos, solo que juntemos dinero para la boda, supongo que nos casaremos el año que entra, por estas fechas.

-Y tu Tenten? como conseguiste salir con Neji? que mira que es dificil de creer que lograras que el se abriera- todas miraron a Tenten curiosas

-Si Tenten, bueno, Neji es...Neji.

-Esque lo que paso conmigo es muy parecido a lo de Ino- Todas la miraron sorprendidas, y mas Hinata, que no se esperaban un Neji tan pervertido (aunque si era un poco cuando estaba con ella) Tenten entendio sus miradas y se apresuro a hablar- No lo hicimos! bueno, si lo hicimos pero... fue direfernte

-Esplicate

-Esque habiamos a cabado de llegar de una mision y Gai sensei y Lee se fueron a llevar el informe a Tusnade, Neji y yo nos quedamos solos y el me pregunto que si queria entrenar, y fuinmos al bosque y...

**FLASH BACK**

Neji y Ten ten habian entrenado por 3 horas, muy escasas segun el Hyuuga, pero para Tenten eran mas que suficientes por acabar de hacer la mision.

-Neji, hay que descanzar.

-Vamos Tenten nisiquiera a anochecido

-No, pero esta cerca, y tengo hambre

-Sigamos un rato y luego te invito a cenar- Ten ten lo miro incredula

-Neji...me estas pidiendo una cita?- se acerco hasta quedar a centimetros de su cara

-NO! Yooooo solo te dije que te invitaba a una cena...de amigos!

-Amigos?- lo miro con burla- Mientes

-Que no!

-Que si!

-Que no!

-Que si!

Neji la tomo bruscamente por los hombros y la estampo contra el árbol que habia detras de él, ella lo observo sorprendida, pero ansiosa de saber que accion haria. La miro unos segundos, y luego la beso con mucha ternura, era un beso desesperado, pero ansiado por los dos, se separo unos centimetros de su rostro para ver su reaccion, y al ver que no se opobia, volvia a besarla, pero este beso ya no era tierno, sino apacionado, ella rodeo la cintura de él con las manos y metio solo los dedos a su pantalon, él, incitado por la accion, metio las manos a la blusa de ella y las subio hasta sus senos donde los apreto salvejemente y ella suspiro de placer y luego...

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Y luego!!- Preguntaron todas apretando los cojines de los sillones por la emocion, menos Hinata claro, ella estaba a dos segundos de desmayarce.

-Llego Lee a buscarnos y nos tuvimos que separar para que no nos viera- dijo con un tono decepcionado

-Queeeeeeeeeee!?- Gritaron las chicas, Pero Hinata suspiro aliviada

-Y entonces como paso?

-Al dia siguiente Neji tenia una mision, pero estaba tan avergonzado por lo que paso que no se despidio de mi, regreso una semana despues

-Y??

-Y yo lo trate igual cuando entrenamos, pero cuando Gai y Lee se fueron, comence a pelear con él por no despedirce, él dijo que no me encontro, pero no le crei y seguimos peleando, y como la vez pasada despues de pelear...- Ten ten dejo las ultimas palabras en el aire y todas entendieron-..., Pero esta vez mi equipo no nos interrumpio-dijo con una sonrisa pero se borro al ver que esta vez, Hinata si se desmayaba.

-Hinata!!

-Estoy bien, estoy bien, agradesco que omitieras los detalles,quiero conservar unimagen limpia de mi primo

-Buno basta ya- dijo Ino- Temari, tu no has hablado.-Las chicas la miraron, esperando la respuesta.

-Yo...

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aqui el capitulo.**

**Mis pocos pero queridos lectores, intentare actualizar pronto. El proximo capitulo es lo que paso con los chicos. **

**Y ya que quieren lemon: ¿lo van a queres tierno y con sentimientos? ¿o medio salvajon y sensual? no soy muy buena en ellos XD**

**BYE**


	12. Los chicos

- Jajajajajajaja y tuvieron que aventarlo al lago porque su cabello seguia en llamas- Nuruto miraba con un puchero a Chouji y todos los demas rieron, si, hasta a Neji se le formo una diminuta sonrisa

-No se que les causa tanta gracia, la vieja esta loca, no vuelvo a viajar con ella

-Vamos Naruto, admite que es tu culpa por espiarla cuando se cambiaba

-Ya les dije que yo no lo sabia que se estaba ambiando!!

-Igual reconoce que no deviste entrar a la habitacion de la Hokage sin avisar.

-No se a quien quieres engañar, Naruto, todos sabemos que eres un pervertido.- Dijo Shikamaru

-No es cierto! los demas si me cren. Verdad muchachos?

CRI CRI

-Que crueles TT-TT Ademas aqui el unico pervertido es Neji y tu!- Neji lo miro furioso- Ejem, quiero decir, solo tu

-Yo!?

-Siiiii todos te vimos en el concurso!

-Yo me fui cuando perdi- dijo Chouji

-Yo tube quellevar a Hinata a su casa temprano

-Yo nisiquiera estuve- Sonrio Neji

-... T.T ... Pero yo si te vi!

-Que has visto?- pregunto Chouji

-A Shikamaru besando a Temari!

-Que raro- dijo Neji sarcastico- Nunca hemos visto a alguin besar a otra persona en un concurso DE BESAR

-B-Bueno si, pero esque al final Shimaru parecia estar exitandoce- El aludido, que tenia los ojos cerrados por el aburrimiento, los abrio de golpe y vio que todos lo miraban sorprendidos.

-E-Eso no es cierto

-Entonces porque tartamudeas?

* * *

En otra casa...

-Yo...No pasa nada conmigo!

-Vamos Temari, nos vas a decir que no tienes novio?

-Pues asi es, no tengo

-Bueno, no importa, no es eso lo que queremos saber- dijo Ino.

-Pues tampoco les puedo decir

-Que mala eres, no nos quieres decir como fue.

-Dije que no puedo, no que no quiera.

-No querras decir que eres...?- Temari movio la cabeza afirmativamente- Joder!

-Ino!

-Perdon, perdon, se me salio, esque yo crei que aqui la unica virgen eras tu- Hinata se pueso roja y se desmayo

-Ves lo que haces Cerda!?

-Lo siento, frentuda, pero era obio que ella aun lo es.

-Pero no debes decirlo asi, ademas nisiquiera estabamos hablando de ella.

-Cierto! regresando a lo que estabamos. ¿Porque aun eres virgen Temari? si incluso eres mayor que nosotras

-Ino! eso no se pregunta!.

-Vamos, Ten ten, esque tu no tienes curiosidad, ella es mayor, me resulta dificil de creer

-Bueno, tampoco soy tam mayor que ustedes- Dijo Temari- Solo 2 años- Ten ten carraspeo- O uno

-Eso no responde mi pregunta

-Pues no se que decirte

-Al menos di quien te gusta

* * *

De regreso...

-No estoy tartamudeando!

-Pero lo hiciste

-No es cierto!- dijo cruzandoce de brazos

-Anda! que tampoco es para tanto, si te gusto solo dilo, que aqui nadie es un santo...bueno, Lee si, pero es extraño

-Oye!!

-Je je, perdon cejotas. Dilo Shikamaru

-No

-Dilo

-No

-Que lo digas!

-Que no! es mi amiga, fue un beso, nadamas, solo para ganar.

-Que no te de veguenza, Shikamaru, Temari es muy hermosa, seria comprensible que te gustara.

-Oye Neji, ¿tu fuiste novio de Temari, verdad?- Pregunto Chouji

-Si

-Y es buena?

-A que te refieres? Naruto

-A "eso"

-No se, no lo hicimos

-Que!? Tuviste a una chica hermosa y de cuerpo perfecto y no hiciste nada!?

-A si es

-P-Pero porque?

-No lo dire- Neji no hiba a decir que Temari le confeso que no estaba lista- No seria de hombre hablar de ello- se cruzo de brazos.

-Pero almenos...

-Basta ya Naruto!- Shikamaru lo interrumpio- Temari es mi amiga y no dejare que hablan de ella de esa forma!

-Dejaria de hacerlo si aceptaras que te gusto el beso

-Ya dije que no lo hare

-Esta bien! Si! Me gusto! y me gustaria volver a hacerlo!-Grito y salio de ahi.

* * *

-Temari- La otra rubia movio su hombro para despertarla

-Ino? Que quieres?

-Podemos hablar?

-No puede ser mañana?

-No, es...de Shikamaru

* * *

**Un capitulo mas, o si, me gusta a donde va la historia.**

**Solo una cosa, como en 3 capitulos mas, empezaran los problemas, no todo puede ser miel sobre ojuelas**

**Inner: Anda! Diles que vas hacer sufrir mucho a Temari, Diles!**

**-Shhhh**

**-Si ,lectores, la va a hacer llorar mucho!**

**-Calla!-Lanzndo chuchillo- Je je... Adios!**


	13. Temari

Dos rubias se encontraban centadas en la azotea de la casa de su amigo, sentadas en el sillon, en silencio, contemplando las estrellas, pero habia una que no podia estar tranquila.

-Ino, dijisque que querias hablar de Shikamaru, pera algo malo con el?

-No, o pasa nada- La otra chica suspiro aliviada- Dime, Temari, tu...lo quieres?

-Por supuesto! es mi amigo y lo quiro muchisimo

-No, no me estas entendiendo

-Pues entonce explicate, mujer

-Mujer? ya hasta en eso te pareces a Shikamaru

-Hmph

-Y esa "super palabra"? la aprendiste que Neji?

-Supondo

-Me da mucha curiosidad el tema de tu noviazgo con Neji. Hubiera quierido preguntarlo hace rato, pero con Ten ten ahi no hubiera sido buena idea

-Bueno, con todo lo que dijo, dudo que le sorprendiera lo que yo hubiera contado.

-Es estraño que siendo novia de uno de los chicos mas cotizados de la aldea, no hubieras aprobechado, pero... nos estamos saliendo del tema, aun no me respondes.

-Si te refieres a Shikamaru, ya te dije que si, lo quiero mucho

-No me refiero a como amigo- Temari sintio como si algo le presionara el estomago. Nervios?,quizas

-A-A que te refieres?

-Bamos, que no soy tonta, puede que ustedes fueran amigos en un principio, pero ultimamente se han comportado diferentes.

-Nos comportamos como todos los amogs.

-Encerio? Porque, digo, conmigo nunca quiso participar en ese concurso.

-Tu sales con Chouji

-Pero no siempre fue asi, incluso antes de tener novio, yo me sentia atraida hacia Shikamaru, pero el solo me veia como una amiga, pero, apesar de ser su amiga, nunca me trato como a ti, jamas paso un dia completo conmigo, como lo hizo hoy contigo.

-Ten en cuenta que a ti te ve todos los dias, yo casi no vengo, es logico que pasemos mucho tiempo juntos.

-Aun asi, es...diferente. Cuando vienes tu sonrie mas seguido, se esfuerza mas en lo que haga e incluso deja de decirle a muchas cosas "problematico", cuando tu estas aqui, el cambia, no quiero decir que use otra personalidad, pero, realmente es mucho mas feliz.

-Y a que cres que se deba eso?

-No lo se, soy su amiga, me enorgullesco de decir que de las mejores que tiene, pero no se todo lo que piensa, él es mucho mas abierto con Chouji.

-Y Choji te ha dicho algo?

-No, pero ayer me dijo que hoy le preguntaria, ya es tarde, confio en que ya lo hayan platicado, pero...es mi amigo, necesito saber si tu sientes algo por él.

-No se que responderte- bajo la cabeza afligida e Ino tomo su mano en señal de apoyo

-Dime, que sientes cuando estas con el, o antes de venir?

-Me haces preguntas muy complicadas, ni siquiera yo lo se, pero en algo tienes razon, no se si él se comporte o sienta diferente, pero yo si.

-En que forma?

-Solo se que, cuando se que voya verlo siento muchas ansias, me parece que el tiempo que no estamos juntos es eterno, y...

-Y que?

-Ino, no se si decirtelo

-Vamos, somos amigas, puede que me escuche altanera al decirlo, pero, te conosco mejor que las demas, el mismo Shikamaru se ha encagado de que asi sea. A mi puedes decirme lo que sea

-No lo entenderias, estar con Shikamaru me damiedo

-Miedo porque?

-Porque lo necesito, no se supone que necesite a un amigo, se supone que solo lo quiera, pero no mas, pero esque no puedo evitar estar cerca de él y no querer dejarlo, antes nos abrazabamos a modo de saludo, pero ahora cuando lo hace siento que puedo quedarme asi toda la vida y cuando nos separamos me duele, a veces cuando regreso a Suna me siento mal, y quiero regresar solo para estar entre sus brazos, Ino, esto no es normal.

-Ah Temari, no has considerado que talvez lo quieras de un manera mas...personal

-Hablas como un novio?- Dijo levantando la cabeza rapidamente. Ino asintio- NO! Impocible! yo he tenido novios antes y no senti algo ni remotamente parecido!

-Nisiquiera con Neji? el es un genio y es muy bien parecido

-Si, Neji es un genio, pero tambien Shikamaru lo es, y tambien es muy apuesto.

-Te has sentido atraida por el, como hombre?- Temari enrojecio hasta las orejas, lo que aclaro la pregunta de Ino- Ya veo.

-B-Bueno, esque Shikamaru tiene muy buen cuepo, y tu misma has dicho que es raro que yo sea virgen, supongo que es normal que lo decee

-Yo solo dije que si te atrai, decearlo es muy diferente, y tu lo has admitido.

-E-Ese no es el punto...

-No, no lo es, el punto esque no hacptas que quieres a Shikamaru, y no como un amigo, talvez, incluso sientas mas que un queres hacia él..

-Hablas de amarlo!? NO! Eso seria completamente irracional, descabezado, la idea mas loca que jamas he escuchado, lo mas, lo mas, lo mas...

-Lo mas sierto? es esa la palabra que buscas?- Temari volteo la cara para evitar su mirada- Espera- Ino se fue y la dejo sola

-Yo no puedo estar enamorada de mi mejor amigo...no es correcto- Dijo para si misma pero callo al escuhas pasos y vio a Ino regresar con un oso de felpa, su oso.

-Toma, Hinata lo trajo antes de que Sakura y tu llegaran, me dijo que Shikamaru se lo dio a cuidar, que era tuyo.

Temari sonrio al tiempo que tomaba el oso y lo miraba tiernamente- Dijo que lo gano para mi.

Ino se le acerco y le beso la frente- Eres mi amiga, hagas lo que hagas, te voy a apoyar, solo espero que seas feliz

Ino se fue y dejo a Temari sola, ella se acosto en el sillon y abrazo muy fuerte al oso, cerro los ojos, estaba cansada, tenia tanto que pensar, pero no podia, parecia que en el poco tiempo que Shikamaru cargo al oso lo habia impregnado de él, porque el peluche tenia su olor, su esencia, ella podia recunocerla en cualquier parte.

-Yo no puedo estar enamorada de mi mejor amigo...o si?

* * *

**Y bien? que les parecio, no se si aclare algo pero bueno, me doy por satisfecha, ahhh, jojojo y en el cap 15 esta el lemon, no se si estuvo bien poner que los dos eran virgenes pero bueno, se me hizo tierno! asi que no dejen de leer.**

**Adios**


	14. Una carta

Poco antes de cumplir 2 semanas de la "construtiva" platica en Temari e Ino, las cosas no iban bien. En un principio intento olvidar las sugerencias de Ino, y para hacerlo comenzo a salir con chicos, ceno, fue al cine y tambien tuvo paseos, cada cita fue grandiosa, la comida era exquisita, las peliculas geniales y los paseos maravillosos, pero los chicos...cada uno era inteligente, gracioso, fuerte y apuesto, un mangar para cualquier chica...cualquier chica segura de lo que queria, pero Temari no era una, en cada cita la trataron como una princesa, pero ninguno era quien ella queria que la tratara asi, si, ella se daba cuenta, ningun chico era a quien ella queria a su lado, pero traaba de reprimir este pensamiento y concentrarce en el chico que estuviera con ella, sin embargo, cuando daba la casualidad de toparce con Shikamaru, él le sonreia y le deceaba suerta, como cuanquier amigo, y esto le dolia.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAA! KUSO KUSO KUSOOOOO

-Lindo vocabulario

-Calla! es tu culpa que este herida, agh! mi pierna!

-Si no usaras vestidos tan cortos, no te hubiera lastimado- Temari se vio a si misma, era cierto, ultimamente todos sus vestidos, de batalla o normanes, eran corto y con abiertas a los lados. Pero ese no era el punto!- Duele!...maldito vago- murmuro bajito, pero "el maldito vago" si la escucho.

-A ver, dejame te reviso- se agacho y con Temari aun de pie, comenzo a revisar la herida, media 10 centimetros, pero ella era junnin, se suponia que toleraba esas cosas, valla si era delicada. Suspiro y estiro un brazo para alcanzar su mochila, saco un bote con agua y lavo la erida, despues puso las manos en la cadera de ella y la jalo hacia abajo para que tambien se sentara y cuando lo hizo le pueso un poco de la pomada que siempre cargaba y despues la vendo- Con esto no te quedara cicatriz- eso era lindo de su parte, saber que a ella le gustaban sus piernas y odiaba tener cicatrizes en cuarpo.

-Ultimamente te esfuerzas mas en los entrenamientos, ¿hay alguna razon?

-Hoy es el examen de junnin- dijo encogiendoce de hombros como si nada y Temari lo golpeo en la cabeza- Itee!

-Eres un idiota! porque no me lo habias dicho!? crei que teniamos mas tiempo.

-Hemos estado entrenando todos los dias, no crei que importara cuando era la fecha

-Pues si importa!

-Mendokusai, mujer, relajate.

-Agh! No tienes remedio, mejor preocupate de tus asuntos, que mira que mañana regresas- suspiro con la vista fija en el pazto

-Me parece como si hubiera llegado ayer, pero supongo que ya debo regresar, 2 semanas son mas vacaciones de las que se nos da a nosotros- ambos recordaron a Kankuro

-Tu hemano regresa hoy no es cierto?- Temari asintio.- A que hora?

-Me envio una carta, dijo que al rededor de las 4 p.m

-Me parece que mientras yo este en el examen tu resiviras a tu hermano.

-Que! quieres decir que tu examen es a las...

-A las 3:15 p.m- interrumpio

-Shikamaru! son las 2:36!- regaño

-No me habia dado cuenta

-Ash, mejor que te vallas ya o llegaras tarde y perderas mucho por eso, anda, aun tienes tiempo de tomas un baño y descansar un poco.

-Esta bien- dijo aburrido, pero sonriendo en el interior- Intentare acabar en unas horas, asi tengo tiempo de llevarte al festival.

-Hoy se acaba verdad?

-Si, te llevare al claro, ahi podremos ver mejor cuando exploten los fuegos artificiales.- se puso de pie para irse

-Te estare esperando ahi al anochecer, ahora ire a buscar a Ino- tambien se puso de pie- Adios- y esaparecio en una nube de humo. Cuando Shikamaru quedo solo aparecio Chuoji

-Te estaba buscando, te acompaño a tu examen...¿Y Temari? ¿donde esta?

-Se acaba de ir- ercojio el bote de pomada y lo metio en su mochila- Le hize daño- hablo bajo, mas para si mismo que para Chouji a la vez que su vista se perdia en el vacio.

Chouji se encojio de hombros- Es una kunoichi fuerte, seguro que ni le dolio.

-Si lo hizo, le dolio mucho...y yo se lo proboque.

-Shikamaru, desde que hablamos has estado muy cambiado.- Lo miro sorprendido y Shikamaru pereceio reaccionar

-Nustra platica no tiene nada que ver.

-Como lo sabes? ni siquiera me pudiste dar respuestas claras, solo decias que estabas confundido.

-Y lo sigo estando- demando enojado- A si que no hablemos de eso, quieres?

-Sigo pensando que deben hablar.

-De que tendriamos que hablar? estamos bien.

-Talvez hablar de...no se, sus citas por ejemplo, es que acaso no te enoja aque salga con alguien?

Shikamaru sonrio- No

-Seguro?

-Acepto que cuando la veia parecia estar feliz, pero algo me dice que ninguno de esos chicos le gusto en plan de novio- comenzo a caminar y Chouji lo siguio

-No deberias estar tan seguro, todos parecian buenos chicos.

-Conosco a Temari, lo bastante como para saber que ninguno de ellos es suficiente para ella.

* * *

-Vamos, dime- insistia Temari

-Ya te dije que no se nada, el muy tonto no me quizo decir que le dijo Shikamaru. Porque el interes hasta hoy?- decia Ino

-Mañana me voy, queria saber antes de tener que marcharme.

-Pues no se nada, Choji es una tumba cuando se trata de guardar secretos.

-Gilipollas- murmuro

-Oye!

-Perdon, pero tengo mucha curiosidad.

-Dimodo, hoy hablas con Shikamaru y le preguntas y ya.

-Estas loca!? no le voy a preguntar nada.

-Como quieras, pero si no lo haces nunca sabras...oye! ese no es tu hermano?

-Al fin llega- Las dos salludaron a Kankuro que caminaba hacia ellas- Y esos?- señalo los collares que traia en el cuello

-Ah- Kankuro sonrio- son geniales, si le das uno a una chica se quita la blusa y el sosten

-KANKURO! A QUE ALDEA TE FUISTE!?

-Maldicon, Temari, no grites, fue sana divercion...Ya alistaste todo para irnos?- Pregunto para cambiar el tema porque vio que una vena en la frente de su hermana comenzaba a incharce.

-Si, ya esta todo- sabia perfectamente las intenciones de Kankuro.

-Que bien. Bueno chicas yo me voy...aun me quedan collares.

-KANKURO!- Tarde, el ya se habia ido- Maldito perverido.

-Temari, yo me voy, tengo una mision, te veo en la noche?

-No puedo, quede de verme con Shikamaru

-Valla si te ha abarcado eh, bueno, entonces te veo mañana, todos iremos a despedirte.

-Los esperare, llegen temprano

-Hai

Ino se fue Temari comenzo a caminar de nuevo, pero llego un genin hasta ella.

-Señorita Temari! al fin la encuentro, tengo horas buscandola

-Que pasa? Konohamaru-kun

-Ha llegado esta carta para usted, la manda se hermano el Kazekege.

-Gracias- Temari tomo la carta y el chico se fue. Se dirigio al claro donde se reunia con Shikamaru, ahi podria leer la carta con mas tranquilidad, ademas habian pasado horas desde que él se habia ido, seguramente en un rato mas llegaria.

Llego y se sento en el pazto con la espalda recargada en el árbol y abrio la carta, sin saber lo que ello traeria.

* * *

**Ohhh si, ha llegado la hora, el siguiente capitulo traera el lemon, pero teneis que tener muuucha pasiencia, que a mi eso no se me da, pero bueno, despues de esto comenzaran los problemas, la parte dulce de la historia se ha acabado y ahora se veran las lagrimas.**

**Necesito su ayuda, necesito un nonbre de varon para el nuevo personaje y la aldea y pais de origen. El pais no debe ser del Fuego, ni del Viento. Lo necesito para continuar la historia! plis**

**Quien saber que tiene la carta? jojojo pronto, pronto.**

**Agradesco de anticipado sus review.**

**Gracias**


	15. Llanto y consuelo

**Aqui el ultimo capitulo dulce, os habia adverdido que no lo iba aprolongar demaciado, pero tengo que meterle algun problemilla a esta nuestra pareja favorita.**

**A peticion les he traido el lemon que me ha costado sangre y sudor hacer, y por lo tanto subo el raded a M. Jamas crei que subiera tan rapido de tono, pero bueno, hay que darles gusto, aunque creo que no me quedo muy bien. Ojala me digan que tal les parecio.**

**Espero que lo disfruten porque pasara un laaaargo tiempo para ver algo igual. **

**Jeje, despues de este capitulo me van a matar.**

**Disculpen la ortografia.**

* * *

Sentada en el suelo en posicion fetal, con la cara escondida entre sus rodillas para que nadie pudiera ver sus lagrimas, mientras sus piernas la abrazaban a si misma...y entre sus manos una carta.

Esa maldita carta que le habia camiado la vida, que le habia arrebatado su liberdad, su ser...su posivilidad de amar.

Aun podia recordar cada palabra, cada frase, la habia leido tantas veces que nisiquiera podia decir la cifra. Era como si no creyece lo que ahi habia, como si leyendola una y otra vez las palabras fueran a desaparecer, pero no lo hacian; grabado en tinta estaba su futuro.

Miro la carta una vez mas, esa era sin duda la letra de su hermano, no podia ser una broma. Él le pedia disculpas, no porque fuera su culpa, sino porque no habia podido evitarlo, pero ella no lo culpaba, aun sindo el Kazekage no podia romper la palabra de su padre.

Su padre, aquel que apesar de estar murto le habia traido este sufrimiento primero lo que le hizo a su madre, despues al menor de sus hermanos, y ahora ella. Y lo sabia, nada se podia hacer.

Tiempo atras se hubiera sentido muy orgullosa al ayudar a su aldea, aun si conllavaba sacrificarce a si misma, pero apesar del dolor en su corazon debia hacerlo, que mas daba, perderia su libertad, pero solo eso tenia para perder...a nadie le importaria lo que le pasace. Tampoco queria que la miraran con lastima mientras la señalaban, su orgullo no se lo permitia.

No recordaba cuanto tiempo tenia ahi, solo sabia que la noche ya se anunciaba, con esa luna llena, tan imponente y majestuosa, como ella lo fue un dia, pero ahora solo quedaba el cascaron de lo que un vez fue, revelando a la niña timida y con necesidad de ser protegida, pero no habia nadie para protegerla, estaba sola.

* * *

Caminaba a paso apresurado, tan rapido como sus pies se lo permitian, buscandola entre la multitud, con remordimiento por haber tardado tando, aunque realmente no era su culpa que el maldito secretario tardara tanto en arreglar los papeles, y cloro, él tenia que quedarce hasta que todo acabara. Menudo rollo.

Diviso a varios amigos entre la multitud de gente, y no era para menos, ese dia se acababa el festival. Y de nuevo la culpa de llegar tarde, el que habia esperado verla ahi en el arbol, en ese claro que parecia estar destinado solo a ellos dos, no haia podido llegar mas temprano,

Esperaba tumbarce a ver las nuves un rato, despues bajar al festival, llevarla a cenar, y de antemano sabia que ella lo haria bailar, pero no habia podido llegar a tiempo!, a un lado de donde caminaba dos hombres caminaban cargando una caja llena de fuegos artificiales, detras otros dos hombres hacian lo mismo, y varios mas, debian tener muchos fuegos artificiales si querian estallarlos por horas, eso lo alegro, al menos, su ultimo plan se realizaria: ver aquella explocion llena de colores desde el claro, con ella, donde seguramente se verian mucho mejor, puesto que como era costumbre, de nuevo toda la ciudad estaba en penumbras a exepcion del festival.

Talvez hacer algo mas...hablar y decirle que los ultimos dias algo...no, que ridiculo, el no hiba a decirle nada! no, se negaba a reconocer que hubiera algo que decir, eso seria demaciado...problematico.

Camino abriendoce paso entre la gente saludando de vez en cuando a sus amigo, incluso se topo con sus padres, hasta que Kankuro lo toco por la espalda para que se volteara.

-Hola Kankuro

-Hola, oye, mi hermana porque no estaba contigo?

-No ¿porque deberia?

-No la encuentro, le pregunte a Ino y me dijo que talves ustedes estaban juntos, joder, y yo que queria ver si me daba algunos de sus collares.

-Tu para que quieres collares?

-Je je para nada- se rasco torpemente la nuca

-Espera, dijiste que no la encuentras?

-Si, porque?

-La ultima ves que la vi me dijo que hiba a por ti.

-Si fue, pero despues de eso no la he visto, ya le pregunte a todos y nadie la ha visto, como sea, no creo que sea para tanto.

-Si, pero...es raro-miro el suelo confundido y luego volvio su mirada a la de Kankuro con desicion- Ire a buscarla- Comenzo a caminar rumbo al claro, algo habia pasado, lo sentia.

-Nara!- grito kankuro y shikamaru se giro para verle- Chouji me dijo que hoy hiciste el examen, como te fue?

Shikamaru sonrio altanero, como su amiga le enseño a hacerlo- Estas viendo a un nuevo junnin- Siguio sonriendo, pero en cuando reanudo la marcha la sonrisa desaparecio de sus labios.

Aun lloraba, pero limpio rapida y torpemente sus lagrimas al escuchar pasos detras de ella, no podia dejar que la vieran asi, ella era una kunoichi fuerte, decidida inquebrantable, o almenos lo fue un dia.

-Temari, mendokusai, al fin te encuentro mujer- Dijo apenas viendola por la oscuridad- Te he estado buscando. Perdon por no haber llegado antes pero...

Habia llegado hasta su lado y lo que vio no le gusto, esa no era su Temari, ese no era aquella mujer fuerte y decidica a la que tanto ama...queria, no, esa nisiquiera era una mujer, era tansolo una niña dasprotegida. Los ojos de ella lo encararon, aunque era claro que habia dudado en hacerlo. Él era el unico al que dejaria verla asi, su orgullo, aunque en estos momentos fuera casi enexistente, no permitia que fuera alguien mas. Shikamaru sento junto a ella y con suma delicadeza toco su cara, acaricandola y sintiendo su suavidez, e hizo lo unico que parecia poder hacer: abrazarla, abrazarla hasta que sus curpos se fundiesen, teniendo cada uno la cara hundida en el cuello del otro.

-Que pasa?- Pregunto en un susurro. Pero ella no dijo nada, solo comenzo a llorar de nuevo, y sus lagrimas se perdian entre la ropa de él, y lo quemanban, lastimando como filosos cuchillos su corazon, pareciendo dagas que estaba seguro jamas saldrian.

Temari levato la cara, viendo al unico hombre que podia hacer que su corazon se acelerara con tan solo verlo, al unico que sabia, podria hacerlo, pero no importaba ya, ya no era libre, ahora no podia amar a nadie.

-Shikamaru- susurro contra su cara, sabia que se enteraria pronto, era mejor decirlo ella, pero no tenia el valor. Que tonta se sentia por haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo sin decirle lo que su corazon ocultaba, por no haberse dado cuenta antes, tanto tiempo desperdiciado y no podia recuperarlo.-Hay algo que debo decirte, pero...no tengo el valor.

-Asi no eres tu, eres la mujer mas decidida que he conocido- Otra vez esa palabra "Mujer" aunque sabia que en ese momento, lejos esta de ser una. Y deceo protegerla, de todo y de todos, de que aquello que se atrevio a hacerla llorar, y la sangre hirvio, molesto ante la idea de que alguien la hubiera dañado, si sabia quien fue, se lo haria pagar con sangre.

-Shikamaru yo...- Miro de reojo la carta que habia arrojado cuando escucho sus pasos y todo lo que hiba a decirle se esfumo- Abrazame- Pidio desesperada en una suplica y se arrojo a su pecho volviendo a llorar. Y él, temeroso rodeo denuevo su estrecha sintura, y la pego a si tanto como pudo, abrazandola como si en un momento fuera a desaparecer.

Se quedaron inmoviles, ajenos a cualquier ruido, sensacion o emocion que no fuera en cuerpo del otro, pero una explocion los hizo regresar de a la realidad, miraron al cielo, los fuegos artificiales habian comenzado, y bajaron la vista para ver al otro. Una corriente electrica paso por sus cuerpos al verce asi de cerca, tan irresistibles, tan suyos, porque se pertenecian uno al otro, y eso no lo cambiaria nadie.

Jamas hubo tanta distancia como la que ahora separaba sus labios, jamas tanto anhelo de estar juntos, y eso era insoportable. Sus caras, cual imanes se fueron acercando, hasta perdesce en los labios del otro desaparecer de la tierra.

Su beso era suave, un fino rose, temiendo que todo fuera un sueño, que esa calidez no fuera otra cosa mas que un mero producto de su imaginacion; porque eran amigos, eso debia estar mal, tenia que estar mal...pero se sentia tan bien.

Amigos, solo amigos, repetian sus consiencias, insitandolos a detenerce, los amigos no se besaban, los amigos no se tocaban de esa forma, los amigos no se recostaban en el pazto necesitando sentir la piel del otro, pero ellos lo hacian.

Mantenerla bajo el, con sus manos envolviendo su cuello, mientras él acariciaba su cintura, su vientre y senos con suma delicadeza era tan exquisito, y paso su lengua por sus labios, no para obligar a abrirla para él, no, solo por el simple placer que esto traia, pero lo hizo, deceando sentirlo con todo su ser, abrio la boca, y sus lenguas se conocieron, se saborearon, como tanto habian deceado hacerlo.

Metio las manos en la camisa de él, sintiendo su pecho, sus musculos, y su corazon bombear con fuerza, tan rapido como el suyo, pero estaba tenso, lo sintio, él debia estar torturandoce por estar haciendole aquelo, por tocarla de esa forma, pero el deceo de sentirlo era tan grande y seria la primera y ultima vez que lo tubiera asi, no hiba a dejarlo pasar, asi qe cuando trato de separarce, ella lo atrajo de nuevo, él la miro sorprendido, pero se rindio al sentir ligeros besos en su cuello y cerro los ojos, cegado por el placer que sentia, y se sintio flaquear, pero no era de hombres el ser egoista.

La tomo entre los brazos, aunque no seria la unica forma como la tomaria. Presiono sus pechos, mandando por el momento al diablo toda mustra de amistad, era hombre, necesitaba sentir, saborear y probar cada parte de ella, hacerla suya en ese mismo insatante, eso bien podia ser solo un sueño, y si lo era, despertaria en cualquier instante, mejor era hacerlo lo mas placentero que pudiera.

Le acaricio los costados y ella supo lo que queria, asi que se levanto un poco para que el pudiera bajar el cierre de su vestido, pero sin quitarcelo. Bajo un tirante al tiempo que besaba su hombro y despues hacia lo mismo con el otro. Ella desabrocho su chaleco y le quieto la caisa, dejando su torzo desnudo para poder acariciarlo y evitar desesperarce.

Metio las manos entre el vestido, acariciando aquella suave piel, y subiendo la tela hasta la sintura, ella levanto los brazos y el cumplio su meta, se desiso del vestido, descubriendo que ella no usaba sosten. La pego a su cuerpo volvio a besarla, bajando sus besos hasta de cuello y dar pequeños mordiscos, pera marcarla, dejarle anque sea un vago reguerdo de que él la tuvo, y bajo mas y mas, y llego a sus senos, solo para lamer con ansia entre ellos, y sigio bajando, al igual que sus manos que ya cumplian el labor de quitar la ultima prenda de la chica, su cara llego al punto ansiado, viendolo como algo magestuoso y con delicadeza besarlo. Dando pequeños besos que pronto se harian hambrientos al persivir que ella le sujetaba la cabeza, y abrio un poco sus piernas para besar y lamaer con lujuria. Algo totalmente raro en él.

Temari estaba sorprendida, jamas imagino a Shikamaru haciendo eso...pero si lo deceo, lo habia deceado desde aquella vez que fueron juntos a unas aguas termales mixtas, claro que en ese monento se nego a haceptarlo y se engaño diciendo que se sentia asi porque hacia mucho calor; peo ahi estaba él, cumpliendo su fantacia, y parecia no queres deternerce porque pronto comenzo a lamer aun mas adentro. Eso era una trotura, tenerlo en aquella pocison y no poder hacer nada mas que intentar no gemir, intento en vano.

Shikamaru subio de nuevo, podia no haber tenido una novia nunca, pero sabia que no debia descuidar ninguna parte de ella, y volvio a sus labios, a diferencia de los besos que le habia dado hace un momento, al besar sus labios lo hacia lento, gentilmente, esa era la unica parte de ella que estaba dispuesto a dejar pura, podia ser un caballero, pero su instinto de hombre primitivo le hacia experimentar cosas que no habia sentido antes.

Temari, sumisa hasta ahora, giro sobre él para quedar arriba y con una mueca de superiodidad, bajo a su cara y lo beso, mas salvajemente de lo que él lo hacia, mordio su labio inferior y luego su menton, bajando hasta detenerce en la manzana de adan y la lamio, parecia ser que era un punto sensible en él porque roncamente gimio con voz profundamente ronca su nombre. Y su nombre el labios de el era un decicia. Pero, de ante mano sabia que no era el unico punto debil de él. Bajando intento llegar a su objetivo, pero los pezones del chico parecian tan tentadores que prefirio morderlos suavemente mientras una mano se adentraba en los pantalones y comenzaba a dar un mesaje, desesperada bajo mas y de un arravato le quito los pantalones salvajemente.

Shikamaru se sorprendio pero no hizo nada porque pronto ella se sento de nuevo sobre el y casi un segundo despues comenzo a acariciarle el pecho mientras que sus intimidades hacian friccion, aun si él conservaba su ropa interior, el tenerla a ella desnuda y esa posicion era delisioso, solo con inclinarce pudo probar de nuevo esos senos que tanto habia soñado, lamiendo, mordiendo y succionando en algunas ocaciones, se dirigio a su boca y la beso apasionadamente. Coloco una mano en su citura y con la otra tomo el tracero de ella y la empujo contra si para que sintiera cuanto la deceaba, consiguiendo asi un gemido ahogado.

Cuando creyo que era suficiente de eso, volvio a colocarce sobre ella y en 2 segundos se desizo de su ropa interios para quedar completamente desnudos, se incluno hacia ella y con una rodilla separo sus piernas. Aquella voz que le gritaba que no debian hacerlo porque eran amigos habia desaparecido por completo junto con todo su sentido comun. Y la miro, y se pregunto como es que Neji jamas la toco, si él que lo hacia ahora no podia dejar de hacerlo, pero sabia la respuesta, Neji no era suficiente para ella, nadie era suficiente para la Diosa que ahora se entregaba a él en todo su esplendor.

Se coloco entre ella, listo para ser recivido por esa calidez que anhelaba, y ella lo miro, segura, ansiosa...tan suya.

Temari lo sintio entrar en ella, lentamente y lo abrazo; lo sintio detenerce un momento, dudando, asi que le acaricio el rostro con el dorso de la mano, y volvio a abrazarlo, y él lo hizo, rompio aquella barrera que daba paso a la mujer. El dolor era fuerte, clavo sus uñas en los brazos de él hast sacarle sangre, pero...era delicioso, sentir su inmencidad dentro era lo mejor que habia experimentado.

Shikamaru comenzo a moverce, lento, intentando desminuir el dolor para remplezarlo de placer, y cuando ella dejo de enterrarle las uñas supo que estaba lista, asi que aunmento sus movimientos. A cada uno que daba escuchaba como ella lanzaba un nuevo gemido, que para el era lo mejor que hubiera escuhado, claro que no duro mucho cuando el escucho los propios. Sentir su minmo apresado entre la estrechez de ella era mejor de lo que jamas pudo haber imaginado, sentia que podi quedarce haciendo eso toda la vida y jamas quedaria satisfecho.

Segundos, mitutos, horas, no importaba cuando tuvieran haciendo eso, cada vez que él entraba en ella era un nueva sensacion, cada una mejor que la anterior. Y cuando el orgasmo llego a ella, él no se detuvo, lejos estaba de terminar aquello, Temari sintio que su cuarpo temblaba, y ardia de placer, jamas imagino que ella pudiera sentir tanta satisfaccion o que sus genidos alcanzaran ese volumen, ni tampoco imagino perder su virginidad con un hombre tan apacionado, con su mejor amigo, con su amado.

Estaba seguro que si seguan en aquello se quedaria afonicos, pero el placer de tenerla a ella asi era algo que simplemente deceaba. Se veia tan bella debajo de él, con el cabello suelto, gimiendo de gusto, su piel perlada en sudor e iluminada por la luz de los fuegos artificiales, todo eso lo llevaba a un punto del que dificilmente podria salir, hpmh, como si el quisiera salir, insitado por el segundo orgasmo de ella, y manteniendo el suyo para que no teminara, aunmento el ritmo casi freneticamente, hasta que sintio que no podria resistir más la presion y se derramo en ella, probocandole otro orgasmo.

Gadeando y sudoroso rodo a un lado para no aplastarla, la miro y vio como ella trataba de regularizar su respiracion mintras el hacia lo mismo.

Temari sintio su mirada y volteo, pero sabia que estaba sonrojada asi que se cubrio la cara para que él no la viera. Mantuvo sus temblorosas manos ocultandola no mas de 3 segundos hasta que sintio como el las retiraba, y aparecia frente a su cara, gustoso de saber que el la habi puesto en ese estado, y volvio a besarla...eso estaba muy lejos de terminar.


	16. La vida de Shikamaru

**Me van a odiar por este capitulo TT.TT**

* * *

Desperto con la luz del sol en la cara, quemandole la piel y totalmente exausto, pero tambien satisfecho. Habia echo lo que deceaba y con ella. Estiro un brazo tratando de abrazarla para despertarla antes de que alguien pudiera pasar, aunque seria realmente raro, pero no sintio nada, aturdido abrio los ojos y no la vio, la busco con la mirada pero no la encontro, solo un papel arrugado que tomo y comenzo a leer, conforme avanzaba sus ojos se hiban haciendo mas grandes por la impresion y el miedo. Su corazon bombeaba con fuerza y lo sintio en la garganta.

Se vistio aprisa y corrio hacia la aldea lo mas rapido que pudo, no podia llegar tarde, le daba miedo pensar que si no llegaba seria muy tarde, alguna gente lo saludo, otra le gritaba porque casi los avienta, pero el no escucho a ninguno, solo siguio corriendo hasta que vio a lo lejos las puertas de la aldea y a Ino, corrio hacia ella

-Ino ¿donde esta Temari?- dijo jadeando por correr.

-Shikamaru, ella...se fue, Kankuro uso un pergamino para transladarlos a su aldea hace una hora.

Su corazon dejo de latir, ya la habia perdido.

* * *

Se incorporo deprisa, habia despertado agitado y bañado en sudor, cerro los ojos tratando de calmar la resaca, olvidar la esena que acababa de soñar. Sentia la boca seca pero con sabor a sake, si seguia tomando asi, un dia despertaria sin recordar donde estaba, y hablando de eso, ¿donde estaba? volteo al otro lado de la cama, ah si, ahora recordaba.

Miro el rejor que colgaba de la pared, 3:16 a.m. Se habia quedado dormido si acaso una hora. Se levanto sin hacer ruido, como siempre y busco sus rpas entre el suelo, cunado al fin se busco salio de la casa, sin siquiera girarce para ver a la chica que dejaba atras, ella no importaba, era sulo un cuerpo, como tantos otros que habia usado y desechado.

Camino entre las calles vacias de la aldea, solo se habia encontrado con el equipo de Naruto que volvia de una mision.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta un claro, el claro, cada dia que tenia ese sueño iba ahi, es decir, casi a diario. Se sento debajo del arbol, y su mente pronto le haria recordar lo vivido hace 1 año. Recordaba perfectamente haber despertado solo, leido la carta, correr y encontrar solo a Ino, recordaba tambien haber ido con la Hokage y pedir permiso para ir a Suna, pero ella se habia negado diciendo que ya era tarde, la ceremonia habia sido hace un rato. Recordo escribir cartas, las primeras con la contestacion de Gaara diciendo que su hermana estaba de viaje, y luego las de Kankuro, diciendo que ya se habia mudado, deceaba ir a verla y saber que era de su vida, si acaso alguna vez pensaba en él, pero nunca lo hizo. Pero su mas doloroso recuerdo fue haberla visto hacia 6 meses en el examen para chunnins, con su familia, y el dolor que hasta ese tiempo tenia se habia transformado en rencor, al ver como ella sonreia. Su rencor lo habia llevado a ser lo que era ahora, decia culparla a ella, pero en lo mas profundo de su ser no lo hacia.

Se levanto molesto, recordar no era bueno, ya eran las 5:46 a.m. mejor iria a su casa y descansdaria el timpo que le quedaba hasta tener que ir al trabajo, ja, el trabajo, ahora era ANBU, cundo la vio asi de feliz habia tomado la decision de superarce a si mimo y demostrar que el tambien podia tener grandes logros...pero se engañaba, era ANBU porque el le habia dicho que lo seria, aunque eso no se lo admitiria a nadia, ni a si mismo.

Llego a casa y vio a dos hombres de mediana edad, esperandolo.

-Buenos dias Shikamaru-kun- dijo buslandoce del "kun"

-Buenos dias- saludo con respeto, aunque los odiaba

-Hemos venido hace un rato, pero parece ser que no estaba.

-Hmph- abrio la puerta

-Y se puede saber donde se encontraba?- pregunto el otro hombre

-No, no se puede, ahora ¿a que habeis venido?

-No nos invitas a pasar Shikamaru- kun?

-Tengo algo de prisa, lo lamento- aunque sus palabras eran educadas, los hombres sabian que a él no le agradaban, y el sentimiento era mutuo.

-No importa, solo hemos venido a ver como van los asuntos del clan

-Muy bien, gracias- sonrio forzadamente- si me disculpan "caballeros", tengo asustos que atender y necesito prepararme.

-Oh claro, nos imaginamos que clase de "asuntos", seguramente muy importantes

-Asi es, adios- cerro la puerta en su cara y una vez que los escucho irse apoyo su espalda en la mader y se deslizo hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, ya estaba cansado de sus visitas para ver si habia pasado la noche en su casa, aunque ellos sabian que no lo encontrarian; pero lo que mas le molestaba esque se metieran en su vida privada, en su vida intima, y ensima lo acusaran de promiscuo.

Promiscuo, a ellos que les importaba con cuantas mujeres se metiera, no era asunto suyo, pero claro, simpre tenian que alegar del "honor", decian que no habia nada honorable en tener una vida sexual tan activa como la de el, al menos no con tantas mujeres, pero si a las mujeres no les importaba porque a ellos si? Cuendo el se metia con una chica simpre le dejaba en claro que solo seria una aventura de una noche, tendrian surte si despues de eso las volteaba a ver, y mas si las llamaba para una segunda vez, y ellas aceptaban, sexo, solo eso, sin sentimiento ni ataduras de por medio.

Ademas tenia sus reglas: Nunca llevaba una chica para tener sexo a su casa, ese lugar era intocabl, ese y cierto claro, tampoco se quedaba a dormir con alguna, nisiquiera queria verlas al despertar, solo dormitaba mientras ellas dormian para irse, no debian mensionarle a alguien sobres su encuentro (Su padre y los ancianos del clan, junto con sus amigos sabian lo que hacia despues de las misiones cada noche, pero no sabian con quien) y la regla mas importante: él jamas tocaba a una chica que fuera virgen, no mas.

El era un amante, no porque se metiera con chicas que tuvieran pareja, no, esa era otra regla; era un amante porque era lo que hacia, les brindaba placer una noche, y depues como si nada hubiera pasado, cuerpos solo eso eran para él, simples cuerpos para brindarle placer e intentar olvidar el dolor, como lo hacia cada noche con una chica diferente, a veces se sentia mal por usarlas de ese modo, por meterce en sus camas para buscar un cuerpo que pudiera suplantar el que deceaba, pero ninguno lo hacia.

Se levanto y se fue a su cama, tenia que descansar para cumplir sus misiones exitosamente y asi demostrarle a esos viejos que si era digno de ser el heredero del clan Nara, despues de todo, el no dejaba que su vida intima afectara sus decisiones en las juntas, ni ningun otro aspecto a tratar sobre el futuro del clan, en eso, el era un persona perfectamente capacitada y responsable.

Pasadas las ocho de la mañana alguien toco la puerta, deperto y fue a abrirla para encontrarce con Chouj que lo invitaba a desayunar, tomo una ducha rapida y salio con el.

-Y que hiciste anoche?-Shikamaru lo miro como si la respuesta fuera obia. - Oh, ya veo, crei que como era tu dia de descanso tambien habias descansado de eso.

-Pues ya vez, me relaja

-Si, supongo, oye! a quien llevaras a la boda?

-A que te refires?

-Con tantas chicas, supongo que llevaras a una

-No, son demasiado...problematicas y escoger una lo seria mas.

-No te entiendo, entonces porque sales con tantas?

Shikamaru se detuvo- Chouji, yo no salgo con ninguna, y no planeo hacerlo, asi que no digas eso porfavor- volvio a caminar.

Siguieron caminando pero con una platica diferente y cuando ya iban a llegar al restaurante se encontraron con Ino que salto a los brazos de Choji y lo beso, Shikamaru solo volteo a otro lado asqueado.

-Los estaba buscando

-Que pasa? no estabas con Hinata eligiendo el vestido de novia?

-Si, pero ya la ha escogido, deverian verla, estaba presiosa, pero Ten ten todavia no se decide.

-Ya veo, pero para que nos buscabas?

-La hokage dice que devemos ir a recoger a alguien a la puerta, segun tengo entendido son 3 personas, 2 ya conocen el lugar, pero la otra no.

-Quiere que seamos sus guias!?

-No, Shikamaru, solo iremos a recivirlas, han dicho que no necesitan ningun guia, pero igual debemos saber si necesitan algo.

-Como quiera- dijo Shikamaru. Tomaron un rumbo diferente hasta llegar a la puerta y sentarce a esperar que llegaran, despues de 15 minutos, se divisaron 3 sombras que se acercaban, hasta acercarce lo suficiente para reconocerlas y que de sus labios escapara el nombre que por 1 año habia estado prohibido para el- Temari...

* * *

**Je je je, el titulo se los advirtio, la idea desde un principio era ver a Shikamaru como un mujeriego, no pude evitarlo.**


	17. El Flash Back de Temari

**Ahora la vida de Temari... Si me odiaron el cap. anterir, este de odiaran mas T.T Lo se porque una amiga casi me mata, bueno, no matar, pero si se me lanzo encima gritando que no lo podia hacer. XD**

**Ahhh, RyomaSyosuke, cuando me mandaste el review que decia que te gusto el Shikamaru pervertido, yo estaba en la computadora y nadamas de verlo me dije " Oh Dios! esque quien no podria amar a Shikamaru!? " Yo tambien LO AMO!. Si chacas mi profile esta encabezando mi lista. Jejeje hay que admitir que tiene lo suyo y es bastante.**

* * *

-Temari- susurro al verla llegar a la puerta, pero ella no los vio, solo Kankuro que rapidamente fue hacia ellos a saludarlos.

-Hola chicos!

-Hola Kankuro- saludaron 2, pero Shikamaru seguia en shock ante la imagen que tenia enfrente: Temari acompañada de un hombre que la tenia tomada por la cintura mientras se precentaban a los gusrdias y con un bebe en brazos.

-Kankuro ese hombre es...?- Pregunto Ino al ver a un hombre de pantalon negro y camisa sin mangas de igual color, cabello negro en una coleta y un protector en la frente que lo identificaba como ninja de la aldea de la cascada. Kankuro asintio con la cabeza.

-Su esposo- termino Shikamaru lleno de rencor.

**FLASH BACK (DE TEMARI HACE 4 DIAS)**

Desperto en una cama sueve y fresca, quiezo levantarce pero un brazo se lo impedia, miro su sintura y vio con un brazo masculino la rodeaba posesivamente, lo mismo de todas las mañanas, trato de levantarce con cuidado para no despertarlo, pero apenas lo hizo, el abrio los ojos.

-Buenos dias- dijo ella

-Buenos dias

-Has dormido bien?

-La niña me desperto un par de veces, pero estoy bien.

Temari se levanto de la cama- Hay que alistarnos si queremos llegar pronto, con la niña tardaremos mas.- El hombre se levanto de la cama y fua hacia la cuna donde una bebe dormia tranquilamente y se le quedo viendo.- Te gustan mucho los niños verdad?

-Mucho! que tal si nosotros...

-No!, ya te dije que no por ahora.- sabia que su esposo queria tratar el tema de ser padres

-Pero seria fabuloso, ademas el niño seria muy guapo- dijo con orgullo y temari rio

-Lo se pero...

-Ya se, ya se- suspiro, se le acerco y la beso en la frante protectoramente- era por gestos como ese que lo queria, si, lo queria, era dificil no hacerlo. Era guapo, ANBU, caballeroso, gracioso, responsable, tenia modales, muy amigable, cariñoso, sin contar su fisico: Era alto, tambien era delgado, pero no por eso dejaba de ser musculoso, su piel era blanca y tenia el cabello negro que le llegaba poco mas abajo de los hombros y lo ataba en una coleta baja, sus ojos tambien eran negros, oscuros, sus labios eran rosas y finos; Era muy guapo, ademas era inteligente, se IQ era muy parecido al de...mejor ni recordar. Le habia costado mucho olvidarlo, o eso decia ella, porque realmente jamas lo olvido, no podia.

Le habi tomado 4 meses llegar a respetar a su esposo, no porque no se mereciera su respeto, sino porque aun le dolia ese matrimonio, tardo 6 meses mas en llegar a quererlo, es decir hacia poco le atrajo, pero, sabia que no lo amaba, solo Kami sabia cuanto tardaria en dejar de amar a otro hombre, uno con el que queria, pero no podia estar.

-Te amo Temari- ella lo beso en la boca, asi le hacia creeer que tambien lo amaba, pero esas palabras jamas salian de sus labios, - Aun es extraño que me beses.

-Umh?

-Hace apenas 2 meses te atreviste a hacerlo de verdad.

-Y que querias?- se sento en la cama- Que dejara que un extraño me tocara?

-Vale no, pero, estamos casados, un extraño no soy.- se sento a un lado

-Si, pero lo fuiste mucho tiempo, tu sabias del matrimonio arreglado desde niño, yo lo supe hace un año, y por medio de un carta! nisiquiera me lo dijeron en persona.

-Talvez tu padre hiba a hacerlo, pero como murio.

-Supongo, digo, si me comprometio con el hijo de un señor feudal de otro pais, lo menos que podia hacer era avisarme.

-Dime la verdad, te enoja que no te hayan dicho, o que te casaras conmigo?

-Me enoja el echo de qe yo tenia una vida echa, bueno, tu tambien, pero yo no sabia nada, mi vida era...diferente, a la que tengo ahora, no vivo con mis hermanos, estoy casada, y no vivo en mi pais.

-Te acostumbraras.

-Si, supongo que tienes razon, pero esque acaso me vas a decir que a ti no te afecto en nada el matrimonio?

-Porque habria de afectarme casarme con una hermosa chica?- sonrio y Temari lo beso.

-Hay que irnos- la niña se desperto haciendo ruiditos para llamas su atencion. Camino hasta ella y la tomo en brazos- La metere a bañar conmigo

-No me invitan?- pregunto sonriendo inocentemente, aunque Temari sabia que la inocencia era fingida.

-No, usted señor, tomara una ducha solito.

-Pero sera menos divertido, en la ducha se pueden hacer muchas cosas...

-No con un bebe, ahora me voy, adios- Temari le sonrio y se metio al baño.

Se desvistio y luego a la niña mientras la tina se llenaba, reviso que estuviera a la temperatura correcta para la bebe y luego se metio, las bañaba a ambas muy delicadamente, la niña se parecia tanto a ella, incluso tenia sus ojos, estuvo viendola un rato hasta que sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el recuerdo _de él_; era dificil ahora tener que regresar a Konoha, verlo a él, aun lo amabda, no podia evitarlo, le dolia el pecho de saber que no podia ser suyo, aunque ella siguiera sindo el él, porque podia estar casada con otro hombre, podria querer a otro hombre, pero seguia siendo de él, simpre lo fue, aun como amiga, ojala que el no la hibiera olvidado. Sus hemanos le dijeron le habia enviado cartas, pero ella no contesto, era muy doloroso hacerlo, queria pensar que el la amaba, pero sabia que era mentira, de seguro el solo la veia como una amiga, una con la cual cometio un error; pero no importaba si para el avia sido un error, porque para ella fue maravilloso, su ahora esposo era grandioso en la cama, pero no podia igualarlo, simplemente con su esposo no sentia ese cosquilleo en el estomago, cuando se iba no ansiaba su regreso y no la hacia tocar el cielo on un beso.

Ella amaba ahora y siempre a Shikamaru.

* * *

**Un capitulo corto solo para que vean como es la vida de Temari ahora que no esta con Shikamaru, si ,si ya se , me van a decir lo mismo que mi amiga, que como me atrevia a casarla, que van a sufrir mucho, que como es posible que quiera a su esposo, que la bebe, pero...¿estan seguras que es hija de su esposo? yo solo dije que se parecia a Temari jojojojo tendran que seguir leyendo.**

**Ahora que lo pienso...he dicho varias veces que Temari ama a Shikamaru, pero jamas he dicho que el la ame a ella, mmmm XD**


	18. Deceo de madre

**Maltit...GRRR Estrella! Agh mi Inner reclama sangre! Estas insinuando que fui yo quien te pervirtio!! mas te vale que no! Oye y lo de los hombres desnudos mmmmm (babeo) no! digo, hay que ser decentes u.u ni yo me la creo. Pero no digas que es lo que quiero hacer, recuerda que solo tu lo sabes, jajajajaja sera divertido (si lo hago).**

**Otro punto:**

**Hasta que te apareces en mi fic! primero que intentas matarme por cada cosa que escribo y casi me matas porque a Temari le guste Kenji, y luego ni te apareces, y si como ya te lo conte, los embarazos pueden suceder, incluso en los fics muajajajajaja.**

**Cofi Cofi (toz de disimulo) me sali del tema.**

**Sorry, pero ya que ni Gaara, ni Temari, ni Kankuro tienen apellidido, he tenido que usar el "Sabaku no" como si fuera uno**

* * *

-Bien eso es todo, podeis irese.

-Arigato- agradecieron ambos al tiempo que comenzaban a caminar, pero solo unos pasos.

-Querida, estas bien?- dijo a su esposa al ver que se habia detenido con la boca ligeramente abrierta por algo que parecia sorprenderla- Pasa algo?- Temari reacciono cuando su esposo tomaba a la bebe de sus brazos.

-No, no pasa nada- le sonrio pero algo preocupada y no era para menos, Shikmaru la miraba fijamente, habia cambiado, ahora parecia mas musculoso y alto, ademas no mostraba su siempre expresion de aburrimiento, sino una mas dura.

-Hey!- Kankero les grito y ellos se hacercaron- Porque habeis tardado tanto?

-Tenian que tomar los datos de Kasumi y de mi- agrego el hombre.

-Ya veo, bueno yo me voy!

-Que? pero si acabas de llegar

-Vale si pero Chouji me ha invitado a comer.

-Chouji?

-Oh cierto, jeje lo olvide, te presento a Akimichi Chouji y su prometida Yamanaka Ino y él es Nara Shikamaru- dijo señalandolos

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Kenji Ryomasuke, ninja junnin de la cascada y esposo de Temari- inclino la cabeza como reverencia ya que aun trai cargada a la niña.

-Al fin te conocemos, todo el pais se entero de la boda de Temari.- Chouji quizo seguir preguntando sobre el, pero su novia lo interrumpio.

-Y quien es ella?- Ino jugaba con una manita de la niña.

Temari, que hasta ahora tenia la mirada hacia el suelo la levanto y sonrio calidamente.

-Ella es Sabaku no Kasumi.

Ino la miro extrañada- No se supone que llevan el epellido del padre?

-Lo lleva

-Como? Que no...?

-No es mi hija Ino.

-Vaya, como la tenias en brazos crei que esa hija de ustedes.

-No- dijo Kenji- Nosotros no tenemos hijos...aun- termino sonriendo

-Lindo, Lindo- dijo Kankuro aburrido- Pero yo tengo habre y estoy cansado, Chouji, nos vamos?

Chouji dudo unos momentos si dejar a Shikamaru ahi- Vamos todos, los invito.

-Gracias, pero prefeririamos ir con la hokage a anunciarnos- dijo Temari

-Esta bien, Ino, vienes?- Ino no quiso dejar solo a Shikamaru con la pareja.

-No, los llevare con Tusnade sama. Te veo despues.

-Como quieras- dandole un rapido beso se fue de ahi con Kankuro

-Shikamaru- llamo Ino al ver que se daba la vuelta para irse - a donde vas? tenemos que ir con la hokage

-Ya los llevas tu, no veo para que ir yo

-Porque es nuestra mision, recuerdas?

-Hmph- Shikamaru camino rumbo al domo y atras los demas lo seguian.

-Temari, de quien es la niña?

Shikamaru fingia no oir nada

-De Gaara

-Que!? Habia escuchado de la hija del kazekage, pero no sabia que fuera ella, y menos imaginar que tan pequeña ya la trajeras.

-Tiene mes y medio de nacida, pero Kenji y yo le quisimos dar un descanso a el y Matsuri.

-Cuando me entere de que se habia casado de impresione mucho, es muy joven

-Tiene tu edad, y la de las chicas, y ya se van a casar

-Vale, si, pero nosatras tenemos mucho con nuestros novios, si no mal recuerdo tu hermano se caso hace como 10 meses, es decir a los 3 meses de noviazgo.

-Quieres saber algo?- Ino se acerco mas- Gaara se tuvo que casar porque Metsuri ya estaba embarazada.

-Jajaja con razon fue tan rapido.

-Si, nisiquiera pudo invitar a nadie, solo fueron los ancianos, los hokages, nosotros y Naruto, nisiquiera pudo llevar a Sakura

Kenji no queria interrumpirlas, queria dejar que siguieran con su platica mientras el jugaba con Kasumi, aunque estaba mas atento a la mirada que de vez en cuando le lanzaba el Nara, parecia estar muy interesado en su persona.

-Supongo que se nota que Gaara y Naruto son amigos, incluso tienen algunas costumbres.

-A que te refieres?

-La frentuda se caso hace 5 meses, tambien porque quedo embarazada. JA! Y ella decia que la primera en tener hijos seria yo.

-No son muy jovenes para tener hijos?

-Tu misma has dicho que tenemos edad.

-Solo teneis 20, eso no es suficiente

-Tu tienes 22, y ya estas casada.

-Si, vale, pero, no tengo hijos, Kenji quiere uno, pero yo no estoy lista para cuidar niños

-Ah no- al fin hablo su esposo- Entonces porqu te ofreciste a cuidar a Kasumi mientras el Kazekage y su esposa descansan?

Temari le saco la lengua.

Y que los ha traido aqui? porque una simple visita no creo que sea.

-No, Konoha, La arena y La cascada, que es de donde provengo y vivimos, se van a preparar para una guerra con el sonido, Kankuro y yo vinimos a tratar asuntos en nombre del Kazekague- dijo Kenji

-Si, lo sabia, pero me parecio extraño que fueran tantas personas.

-Con Orochimaru y Akatzuqui hay que tomar precauciones- dijo Kenji- aunque seria la ultima vez que dijera ese nombre, Temari ya le habia explicado que no debia decirlo en precencia de algunos ninjas.

-Y tu Temari? tambien vas a pelear?

-No lo se, ultimamente me he sentido mal, Gaara dice qu si sigo asi no me dejara pelear

-Que es lo que tienes.

-Basicamente son mareos y cosas por el estilo.

-No estaras embarazada?

Ino sonrio y aun mas lo hizo Kenji al escuchar la idea, el queria un hijo, se sentia mas que listo, apesar de tener solo 25 años, pero simpre habia querido un pequeño hijo que entrenar y ver crecer.

Temari palidceo, le habia dicho a Kenji que eran jovenes para tener hijos, ademas siedo él un capitan ANBU, hijo de un señor feudal muy importante de la Cascada, y ella junin y embajadora de la arena, estarian ocupados para cuidar un hijo,anque...realmente su esposo, y ella misma, sabian que deceaba ser madre pronto.

-Yo...

-Llegamos- dijo Shikamaru interrumpiendo- sin darce cuenta ya estaban al frente de la oficina. Toco dos veces y la hokage les dio permiso para entrar.

**Ya se que no es el encuentro esperado, pero lo habra, ahhh y como ya lo habran notado el esposo de Temari se llama Kanji ( el nombre me lo dio AMY BLACK NARA) y se apellida Ryosuke** **(por RyomaSyusuke) esque como no se me ocurrio un apellido junte los dos nombres, (ademas me gusto como suena XD ) vive en La aldea de la cascada (obio junto con Temari) bueno porlo menos en este fic, Temari tiene apellido, jeje Ryosuke Temari, ta lindo no?**

**Ahhhh, tengo tiempo que a varias de ustedes queiro dejarles un revie, perono puedo porque he prometido que el primero que deje sera para mi amiga Alba, pero puedo dejar un recado aqui.**

**AMY BLACK NARA: He querido leer tu historia de "La boda del Kazekage" pero se que si empiezo me boy a morir de la intriga, asi que estoy esperando que llegues como al cap 5 pa leerla, plis actualiza! porfa que la quiero leer, se ve buena! n.n**

**RyomaSyosuke: Todavia escribes tu historia? que no quiero quedarme a medias, necesito saber! esque tambien me gusta el.**

**Mizuru Temari: estoy leyendo "Kage & Kaze", "RockStar" no la he empezado porque no se si la vayas a terminar, ojala que si!, tbm leo "El tiempo que paso", bueno, ni que decir, las he leido casi todas (si no es que todas ¬¬ ) pero mujer! esque no vs a terminar "Las apariencias hacen daño" ? o ese era el final? como sea me gusto mucho.**

**Bueno, me gustan sus historias.**

**P.D: Sorry si alguien penso que la niña era hija de Shikamaru, pero una amiga ( ¬¬ Estrella) dice que seria muy cruel, ni siquiea queria que Temari se casara y menos aun que sintiera algo por Kanji, pero que quede claro algo, él si la ama, pero Temari...bueno, ya lo saben**


	19. Reencuentro amargo

**Un cap.corto pero necesario.**

* * *

-Shikamaru, estas bien?

-A que te refieres Ino?

-A que desde que salimos de la oficinade...correccion: desde que Kankuro, Temari y su familia llegaron, has estado muy raro.

-No pasa nada- se adelanto y se fue.

Ino se quedo camino mas despacio, esperaba que la llegada de Temari lo hiciera volver a ser el de antes, y esque ella no sabia lo ocurrido hace un año, Shikmaru solo se lo habia contado a Chouji.

-Pasa algo?- Temari que que habia caminado atras con Kenji y la bebe se adelanto hasta llegar con ella.

-Ahhh Temari, espero que tu puedas hacer algo.

-Sobre..?- Ino asintio- Que le ha pasado?

-No lo se, ha cambiado mucho, me parece que algo paso hace un año- Temari palideceo e Ino suspiro para explicar- Despues de que te fuiste, el llego corriendo, estaba muy asustado, le dije que ya te habias ido y se puso muy blanco, despues fue con la Hokage y pidio permiso para ir a buscarte, pero ella se lo nego, no me quizo decir porque la urgencia de encontrarte, pero dudo que haya sido solo por no poder despedirce, Temari, no soy tonta, me di cuanta de que tenia que ver contigo desde que llego a buscarte.

-Y que paso despues?- pregunto con miedo de saber la respuesta.

-Pues estuvo muy deprimido, todos nos preocupamos mucho, algunos de nosotros nos preguntamos si tenia que ver contigo, pero hubo quien dijo que era impocible, tu ya te habias ido antes y el no se habia puesto asi, pero...- Ino bajo la mirada

-Que?

-Hace seis meses cambio mucho...se volvio frio, rencoroso, y con mucho odio...recuerdas cuando en el examen de chunnins Neji sentia mucho odio hacia su prima?- Temari asintio- Bueno, si almenos fuera asi yo estaria feliz, pero es mucho peor, él no odia a nadie, y los odia a todos a la vez, es como si odiara la vida misma- Temari quizo llorar, se sintio culpable- Ya no es el mismo, desobedece ordenes, a sus superiores, algunos de su clan lo odia, y el los odia a todos, ya no mira las nubes como antes, el...es otro. Muchos estabamos esperando tu regreso, para ver si regresaba a ser el mismo pero parece que nos equivocamos.

-Lo siento- sentia que las lagrimas querian salir.

-Temari, que fue lo que paso?

-Yo...no lo se- mintio y salio corriendo.

-Ino-san...-llamo Kenji con la niña en brazos mientras se acercaba a ella

-Solamente Ino porfavor- sonrio forzadamente para que no viera que estaba mal

-A donde a ido Temari?

-Ella, fue a ver a Sakura.-mintio para encubrirla

-La joven que dice usted que esta embarazada?

-Hablame de tu, y si, a ella fue a ver. Yo...Venga conmigo, le precentare a los demas.

-Hai- sonrio y los dos se fueron.

* * *

Temari llego llorando al claro, solo ese lugar tenia una parte de la paz que deceaba, se dejo caer de rodillas y comenzo a llorar amargamente, se sentia culpable por Shikamaru, que egoista de su parte no pensar en el, en lo que sentia, en no regresar nunca, en no volverlo a ver, en dejar que su propio dolor de estar lejos de el le impidiera saber si el sufria tambien, en no averiguar si cuando se fue el se sintio mal porque la queria y se habia casado o porque jamas sintio algo por ella y crei que habian cometido un error, y no supo cuan de las dos opciones le dolia mas.

-Acabas de llegar y ya estas llorando, esque acaso odias tanto a Konoha?

Temari volteo la cara hacia arriba- S-Shi-Shikamaru

-Si, ese es mi nombre- lo miro a los ojos, eran frios, sin ninguna expresion mas que el odio, un odio cargado de dolor, pero ella no se dio cuenta de lo segundo.

Temari se seco las lagrimas y puso de pie y salto a abrazarlo, Shikamaru se sorprendio, pero no cambio su actitud , y tampoco correspondio al abrazo.

-Que haces aqui?- pregunto friamente- No deberias estar con tu esposo?- se burlo de la ultima palabra.

-Yo...

-Dejalo, no me interesa- se dio la vulta para irse.

-Espera!- grito y luego lo tomo de la mano para detenerlo.

-¿Que quieres?- su tono de voz no cambio y tampoco se dio la vuelta para verla a la cara.

-Yo...-bajo la mirada al suelo

-No tengo tiempo, asi que si na vas a decir nada, me voy.

-No vas a saludarme?- tenia un millon de preguntas que hacer, pero creyo que esa era la menos dañina.

Shikamaru dio media vuelta y vio que ella tenia los ojos cristalinos de llorar, un año atras la hubiera cogido en brazos, besado la cabeza y prometerle que sea lo que sea que la hiciera llorar el lo detendria y jamas dejaria que algo malo le pasara; pero ahora su corazon estaba lleno de odio, porque cuando la vio hace seis meses, junto con su esposo, al ver como sonreia, como dejaba que el la tomara por la cintura, se sintio estupido, estupido porque el sufria por como habian acabado las cosas, mientras que ella parecia haberlo olvidado. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que ella lo amaba, que ella odio por meses al hombre con el que se habia casado, que por mucho tiempo lloro en silencio, y que aun ahora soñaba con el, talvez, solo talvez si lo hubiera sabido, no se hubiera convertido en lo que era hoy; pero no lo sabia, y nadie iba a decircelo.

-Para que saludarte?

-Yo...no se...tenemos tiempo sin vernos.

-Viniste hace medio año, y no viniste a saludar a nadie.- se solto del agarre

Levanto la mirada rapido- Esque Kanji teni que volver rapido y...

-Claro- interrumpio- disculpa, esque por momentos olvido que ahora eres una mujer casada.- se burlo

-Sabes que yo no pedi casarme nunca, cuado yo llege a Suna ya estaba todo listo para la ceremonia, y cuando la noticia se dio, quedo claro que mi matrimonio fue un acuerdo entre nuestros padres.

-Temari- sintio un peso descansar al decir el nombre que por tanto tiempo no habia salido de sus labios, pero ahora su nombres sonara como si fuera un blasfemia- No necesito ninguna explicacion...jamas hemos sido algo para que me devas una, ademas...no me dijiste una vez que querias casarte? con alguien fuerte, atractivo e inteligente? bueno, pues felicidades, parece que has conseguido tu sueño.

-Porque eres asi Shikamaru? no entiendo porque me tratas de esta forma. Que te paso?

-Madure, eso es todo.- Se fue de ahi y jamas volteo hacia atras.

Temari se quedo parada en el mismo sitio, con las manos cerradas en el pecho, pracia ser que su estancia seria mucho mas complicada de lo que penso.


	20. Despues del reencuentro

**A responder preguntas: Neee, Shikamaru si sabe que le hace daño a Temari, pero como hace 6 meses la vio con Kenji, pues le dio coraje saber que ella hacia como si nada hubiera pasado (bueno, eso cree él), asi que planea hacele tanto daño como pueda. Y de lo de que si su esposo sabe de otro hombre, je, pues no, no lo sospecha...hasta ahora.**

Camino sin rumbo por varias horas, hasta que recordo que era hora de comer para la mequeña Kasumi, asi que se dirigio a buscar donde estarian ella y su esposo, seguramente Kankuro estuviera con Chouji platicando por ahi, e Ino con las chicas, despues pasaria a verlas, por lo pronto su priodidad era Karumi, ya habia llorado bastante, ahora debia hacer el papel de dia responsable y alimentar a la bebe, despues de todo, ella se habia ofrecido a cuidarla, bueno, tambien Kenji, en realidad, el era el que mas contento se habia puesto, él anhelaba ser padre, ya lo habian platicado, pero esque simplemente Temari no se sentia lista para sse madre, si apenas hacia 2 meses se habia atrevido a besarlo, de lo otro, era mucho mas reciente, aceptar tener a un hombre nuevo en tu vida es dificil pero se puede, pero aceptarlo en tu cuerpo es aun mas dificil, cierto era que el era bueno en ese campo y siempre la satisfacia, pero no porque una persona sea buena en el sexo significa que debas darle hijos.

Bah, mejor pensar en algo positivo de esa estancia en Konoha, a ver...veria a sus amigas...vendian lindos kimonos, no tanto como los de la arena o la cascasa, pero si muy lindos...hacia un clima agradable ¬ ¬, ok, lo ultimo era porque ya no podia encontrar mas razones, antes le habria bastado con ver a Shikamaru, pero el ya no era el mismo, y ella estaba casada, ¿Que diria la gente si viera a la embajadora de la arena, ahora casada, recostandoce en el pazto con otro hombre a ver las nubes? Ahhh claro, porque no importaba si ella vivia ahora con su esposo en la aldea de la cascada, ella seguia sindo una Kunoichi de la arena, y de lo otro...bueno, como si ahora fuera posible recostarce con Shikamaru, bastaba verlo para saber que no queria tener nada que ver con ella.

Suspiro cuando logro ver a Sakura caminar junto con Naruto

-Hey!- saludo con la mano

-Hola Temari

-Temari-chaaaan ¿como estas?

-Muy bien, Naruto- realmente eso era mentira, pero sabia disimular- Sakura, tu si que me das sorpresas- dijo por el vientre

-Jeje, bueno, algun dia tenia que pasar.

-Y tu, Naruto. ¿esque no aprendiste de Gaara?

-Oh, cierto ¿porque el no vino?

-Naruto-Baka- Dijo Sakura- Que no nos acaba de decir Kenji que le estan cuidando a la niña para que descance?

-Ah, si, lo olvidaba- sonrio con la mano tras la nuca.

-Ya conocieron a Kenji? Pero como...?

-La cerda ya nos lo presento, de echo ya se lo precento a todo mundo.

Temari suspiro- Bueno, supongo que me ahorro trabajo.

-Bastante, te estuvimos buscando, pero llego Shikamaru y dijo que estabas ocupada

-Si, bueno, yo...-Temari se volvio a sentir mal, hasta que recordo lo que Sakura dijo- ¿Dijiste que quien les aviso fue Shikamaru?

-Si, las chicas crimos que estabas con el hasta que lo vimos.

-No, el...

-Sakura, recuerda que que ya es hora de clases- El rubio parecia haberla salvado ¿se habra dado cuenta? ¿o solo era casualidad?

-Ahhh, Kuso! tu tambien debes irte ya!

Temari lo miro extrañada- Tu tambien das clases Naruto?

-No, yo tengo una mision, mejor me voy ya.

Las chicas se despidieron y siguieron caminando, platicando de el embarazo, sus esposos, sobre como habia cambiado Konoha, cuan linda era la aldea de la Cascada, y un sin fin de cosas mas, hasta que Sakura se tuvo que ir porque la Hokage la mado llamar para hacerle un chequeo.

Temari sigui caminando hasta ver a Kurenai muy preocupada, asi que se le acerco.

-Sensei, le pasa algo?

-Oh Temari! cuanto tiempo sin vernos! mira como has crecido- Temari sonrio porque a trataba como una niña- Ay querida, has visto a Shikamaru? no lo encuentro por ninguna parte.

-Debe estar en la escuela.

-Esperaba encontrarlo antes de que se fuera, KUSO!

-Mamá, ¿que es Kuso?

-Nada hijo! nada. -Temari vio que detras de las piernas de Kurenai habia un niño de no mas de 4 años.

-Asuke? (N.A: No se como se llame el escuincle, hijo de Kurenai y Asuma, asi que tuve que juntar los nombres)

-Temari-chan? Temari-chan!- el niño saio de su escondite y la abrazo.

-Para que busca a Shikamaru- pregunto mientras se agachaba para cargar al niño y abrazarlo mejor.

-Tengo una mision y no tengo nadie que me cuide a Asuke, desde que Asuma...murio- se oia dolor en sus palabras- Shikamaru a sido como un padre para él, asi que ahora muy dificilmente se queda con alguin que no sea el- dijo mirando al niño con reproche.

-Si quiere yo lo cuido.

El niño que ni se inmuto ante el regaño de su madre, y siguio con la cabeza recargada en el hombre de Temari, se sobresalto, pero no dejo de abrazarla.

-Puedo quedarme con Temari-chan? mamá, si?

-No hijo, Temari ya esta cuidando un niño, no puedes quedarte con ella

-Como sabe que cuido un niño?

-Los demas senseis y yo estabamos comiendo cuando llego Ino y nos presento a tu esposo y la bebe.

-Vaya si es rapida!

-No dudo que para esta hora media aldea sepa ya sobre tu esposo y sobrina.

-Es lo mas probable. Pero, no se preocupe, Kenji esta cuidando a la bebe, yo puedo cuidar a Asuke.

-Porfavor mamá- el niño hizo los ojos mas tiernos que pudo- siiiii?

-Esta bien, solo no le des problemas.

-Mamá- dijo el niño ofendido- cuando he dado problemas?

-Te recuerdo las veces que le has incendiado el pantalon a la gente?

El niño se sonrojo por como su madre lo habia expuesto, pero Temari solo sonreia.

-Bien, yo tengo que irme. Lo cuidas y tu- se dirigio al niño- Mas te vale portarte bien.- Kurenai se fue.

-Perece que todo el mundo esta ocupado hoy

-Tienen dias asi, en unas semanas sera el festival y todos quieren tener las misiones achas para poder asistir

Temari se quedo pensando, ahg, no se habia acrodado que pronto seria el festival, ahhhh, pero claro, con razon Kankuro habia insistido en ir, seguramente tenia planeado volver a "esa" aldea, como no se acordo cuando lo vio empacar tantos collares, solo se habia burlado de él preduntando si los iba a usar. Sera pervertido, seguramente no estaria muchos dias en Konoha antes de irse.

Pero el festival no solo traia ese recuerdo, tambien traia otro mucho mas dificil de borrar, ojala pudiera regresar el tiempo, no para cambiar algo, aunque le costara admitirlo, ella no se arrepentia de nada; solo deceaba no haberce ido sin hablar con el, haberlo besado uan vez mas, sentierlo de nuevo, luchar por impedir...que ridiculo, para que pansar en algo que no podia cambiar.

**Aqui no aparecio Shikamru, pero en el proximo lo hara, y los encuentros no pueden evitarce**

**El sig. cap ya lo tengo echo, se llama "Bueno en la cama" jajaja a ver que es lo que cren. Este se llamo asi porque no se me ocurrion otro nombre.**


	21. Bueno en la cama

**ESTRELLA ESMERALDA AGUILAR RAYAS!! COMO FREGADOS QUE TU LOS CONSUELAS!! ADEMAS MENCIONAR A GAARA Y KAKASHI!! LOS TRES SON INTOCABLES!! AGH! AHORA SI ME LAS PAGAS! SI ANTES ME DECIAS SANGUINARIA AHORA ME VAS A CONOCER! SE DONDE VIVES!! Y TAMBIEN SE TODAS LAS COSAS QUE HAS ECHO! Y YO, A DIFERENCIA DE TI, SI TENGO PRUEBAS! YA VERAS!!**

**Ash mejor me calmo, ahhh y lo de poner celosa a Temari, dejenme decirles que cuando yo pienso en un fic, ya lo tengo TODO planeado, encerio, Absolutamente todo, en 2 minutos logro pensarlo todo, desde principio a fin, asi que, no se preocupen por eso, o por si las cosas estan muy enredadas, porque la verdad, se van a enredar mas. XD ya me entenderan...**

* * *

-Shikamaru-sensei...Shikamaru-sensei...Shikamaru-senseiiiiiii

Shikamaru dejo de mirar por la ventana y se volteo para ver al alumno que con tanta insistencia lo llamaba-¿Que pasa?

-La clase acabo hace 10 minutos, Shikamaru-sensei

-Ah si, pueden irse.

Los niños se apresuraron en salir corriendo, los mas ruidosos se atoraron en la puerta mientras otros los miraban con pena ajena, las niñas no dejaban de gritarles que maduraran, pese a solo dener 7 años, y algunos mas miraban al maestro mientras salian, pues aunque no era extrano que Shikamaru no les dajara tarea o que mirara un rato por la ventana mientras trabajaban, si era raro que se quedara perdido toda la clase en sus pensamientos.

Shikamaru los miro con gusto, eran bastante problematicos todos, pero serian los nuevos ninjas algun dia, talvez debio hacerce cargo de un equipo cuando se lo ofresieron, al menos asi colo cuidaria a 3, en lugar de 30, pero al ser ANBU no tendria tanto tiempo, incluso algunas veces lo habian mandado llamar en medio de una clase.

Miro el reloj, 6:15 p.m (N.A: Usualmente las clases son de 7 a 12 a.m y de 1 a 6 p.m, asi que lo puese en el turno de la tarde) no habia desayunado nada porque Ino los interrumpio a Chouji y el cuando se iban a comer, y todo por ir a recibir a Kankuro, Temari y el estupido de su esposo! suspiro, porque rayos habia pensado que era estupido? si ni lo conocia, mejor, no indagar e irse a comer.

Camino por 10 minutos hasta que llego a un restaurante familiar, y entro para comer, esa era su rutina: levantarce, ir al claro, regresar a casa a dormir, levantarce, alistarce, salir, desayunar, dar clases hasta las 6 de la tarde, comer, tiempo libre, cenar, buscar alguna chica que llevar a a cama (aunque realmente ya ni las buscaba, bastaba con poner sus ojos en una y listo) ir a su casa o cualquier logar donde tomarla, esperar que durmiera, levantarce, ir al claro...y la rueda sigue girando, pero eso pronto cambiaria, almenos una parte: ya no daria clases pronto, El escuadron lo necesitaba mas, ahora que acababan de promoverlo a capitan.

-Temari-chan, y que haremos?

-No lo se, que quieres hacer- pregunto al pequeño Asuke.

El niño miro el sol para ver que tan tarde era - Shikamaru-kun debe estar comiendo, pronto estara libre y tendre que irme, mejor hacer algo mientras.

-Irte? se puede saber a donde?- lo cargo en brazos, y el niño ni se molesto de que lo tratara como un bebe.

-Con Shikamaru-kun- respondio como si fuera obio- todos los dias que no esta ocupado voy con el.

-Y a que vas?

El niño rio y una simple palabra fue suficiente para aclarar todo -Secreto- si aclarar, como no

-Y no me diras?- pregunto sonriente y el niño nego con la cabeza- Bien, entonces, que haremos?

-Ir a comer con el!- grito el niño feliz, pero a Temari se le revolvio el estomago, tenia apenas unas horas de llegar a la aldea y el encuentro con Shikamaru no fue agradable.

-Asuke-kun, no creo que sea buena idea.

-Porque no? de seguro se pondra feliz de vernos, y mas a ti!

-No lo creo- sonrio tristemente

-Pero el te quiere mucho, son buenos amigos, lo recuerdo bien.

-Algunas cosas cambian con el tiempo.

-Ya no lo quieres?- pregunto en su inicencia el niño.

-Claro que lo quiero- Mentira, no lo queria, lo amaba- Pero talvez...-trato de acerlo cambiar de opinion

-Nada, vamos- sonrio

-Ni siquiera sabemos donde esta

-Yo se donde come!

-Yo...tengo otras cosas que hacer.

-mmmmm si quieres solo llevame y te puedes ir.-

Temari lo penso bien, la encargada de cuidarlo era ella, pero el Kurenai estaba buscando a Shikamaru, y aunque no queria volver a verlo, era imposible negarce cuando un niño de 4 años, tan lindo y adorable te pone ojos tan tiernos, asi que termino aceptando. Bajo al niño y el comenzo a caminar tomados de la mano para guiarla hasta que llegaron a un restaurante bastante amplio, entraron y buscaron con la mirada hasta que lo vieron sentado en una mesa comiendo tranquilamente, como si la pelea que tuvo cn Temari no le afectara en nada. El niño corrio hacia el y lo abrazo, Shikamaru sorio, pero solo a el, porque al ver que llegaba Temari hacia ellos, su cara volvio a ser un cubo de hielo.

-Hola- dijo friamente

-Hola, yo...solo vine a traer a Asuke, el queria venir contigo- vio al niño que ya estaba sentado a un lado de Shikamaru mientras le hacia señas a la mesera- Ya me voy- El niño dejo sus señas al escucharla.

-Quedate, Temari-chan, onegai.

-Dijimos que yo solo te traeria.

-Anda, come con nosotros- de nuevo esos ojos

-Asuke, ya lo hablamos

-Quedate- se escucho la voz de Shikamaru menos fria, pero no porque pensara diferente en algo, si no porque era como si Temari ni le importara, y ella lo observo, por dentro le dolia, al menos antes estaba enojado, pero ahora ella no le importaba, y eso era peor.- Asuke y yo solo estaremos un rato mas, cuanquier cosa que tengas que hacer, puedes hacerla despues.

-Pero...

-El niño quiere que te quedes, complacelo y hazlo- Se hubiera escuchado tan bien que dijera un "yo quiero que te quedes" en lugar de "el niño" pero eso era imposible, el la odiaba.

-Onegaiiii-dijo el niño

-Esta bien, pero solo un rato- Temari se sento en la mesa procurando no ver los ojos de Shikamaru.

Shikamaru llamo a la camarera de nuevo, poco despues llego ella con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate para el niño y una taza de cafe para Temari.

-Segura que no quieres nada mas?

-Estoy bien, gracias.

-Como quieras...porque Asuke esta contigo?

-Kurenai te estaba buscando porque no podia cuidarlo, y al no encontrarte yo me he ofrecido.

-Debes querer ser madre con urgencia- Temarise sintio mal, cada vez que el le hablaba habia un tono amargo un su voz, y cuando no lo habia, era para hacer una burla.

-Porque dices eso?- Y se sintio aun mas mal al escucharce a ella misma, porque de su voz solo salia dolor o miedo, si, incluso llagaba a tenerle miedo.

-Primero te ofrces a cuidar a tu sobrina, despues a Asuke, ademas...-dejo las ultimas palabras para burlarce

-Ademas que?

-Bueno, que estas embarazada.

-No se porque piensas eso.

-Yo solo repito lo que Ino ya dijo.

-No has pensado que podria estar equivocada?

Shikamaru se encogio de hombros- Es ninja medico, casi todo lo que dice respecto a ese campo es verdad, y no hay que ser nada listo para saber que cuando una mujer, y mas si es casada, siente mareos, es probable que este embarazada.

-Hay muchas razones por la que una mujer podria sentirce mareada y nada tienen que ver con un embarazo.

-Ohhh claro- sarcasmo, de nuevo a burlarce- Y dime, te has sentido enferma o cansada?- hubo una pausa para la respuesta, respuesta que no se dio- O esque tu matrimonio no se ha consumado y por eso es impocible un embarazo- de nuevo silencio- Lo sabia- sonrio arrogantemente victorioso.

-Neee- el niño jalo la manga de la camisa de Shikamaru- Que significa consumar el matrimonio?- Temari enrojecio y Shikamaru al verlo sonrio mas.

-Significa que han sido muuuy "amigables", no es asi?-su mirada jamas se despego de Temai, y ella solo veia muy sonrojada su taza de cafe.

-Asuke, tu sigue comiendo- el niño la obedecio y siguio con su pastel.

-Hai, solo voy al baño.

-Quieres que te lleve?- pregunto Temari para escapar del tema y no quedar a solas con el.

-Asuke es bastante inteligente, conoce bien el lugar, estara bien solo, verdad Asuke?

-Hai!- el niño salio corriendo y al quedarce solos Shikamaru quizo avergozarla mas.

-Que pasa? Te has puesto roja, ambos somos adultos. No me diaras que te da pena hablar del asunto?

-Yo...

-Que?- rio- acaso es tan malo en la cama?

-No es eso!- Temari se dio cuenta muy tarde de su lengua floja, no solo afirmo que Kenji y ella si consumaron su matrimonio, aunque apenas hace un mes, sino que tambien, queriendo decir que lo que le apenaba era hablar de eso con el, no eligio las palabras correctas y habia dado a entender otra cosa...

-Vaya...asi que es bueno, me sorprende.

**Jojojo a que se esperaban otra cosa, pues nooo, no hay que ser prevertidas (o sera que solo yo me lo imagine?) XD. Ya ves Estrella? y tu que qurias lemon, seras pervertida ( n.n yo tmb. queria) de veras, Estrellita querida: eres una perve (Ahhh! estoy tan orgullosa de ti!! T.T Has aprendido muy bien. snif snif) Neee, si compao lo que dije al principio y ahora, creo que me veo muy bipolar**


	22. Alguna vez te has enamorado?

**Puff, tube que reescribir este capitulo porque se me borro, ademas de otras cosas.**

**Doy la bienvenida a este fic a Carlos, que me ha dejado un review y parece ser que es el único hombre que lo lee, me alegro que te guste**

* * *

Habia pasado ya una semana desde la comida tan "productiva", gracias a Dios que el niño habia aparecido justo a tiempo para interrumpir aquella coversacion que a Shikamaru le parecio tan divertida.

Con él todo era igual, excepto que ya no daba clases, los niños lo extrañaban pues ahora les enseñaba Lee, y pasar de un maestro relajado (aunque frio) a uno super loco e hiperactivo que se pasaba todo el dia hablando sobre "la llama de la juventud" era dificil de soportar. Ahora despues de comer se iba al cuartel, de mision, papeleo, a entrenar, etc etc. sin duda tenia un dia pesado, pero simpre hacia todo lo mas deprisa que pudiera para tener tiempo para un poco de "divercion", dios! esque de verdad tenia que esar con una chica diferente cada noche? si, parece que si, porque el decia que si estas 2 veces con la misma, esta el riezgo de que ella crea que quieres algo serio, y eso seria muy problematico. Ademas los ancianos de su clan seguian llendo cada dia, de verdad que los odiaba, viejos odiosos, si, seguramente estaban carentes de sexo y por eso lo trataba asi, envidia.

Para Temari era un poco mas aburrido, ella no hacia nada, se la pasaba todo el dia cuidando a la bebe, aunque cuando sus amigas no tenian misiones salia con ellas. Su hermano y esposo estaban todo la mañana en la oficina de la Hokage por lo de la guerra y cuando no estaban alli se encontraban entrenando; la noche era el unico momento en que los podia ver, bueno, a Kenji, porque su hermano...bueno, habia encontrado un pasatiempo, a su parecer era bastante pervertido, pero bueno, él no tenia novia asi que no habia problema. Pero no todo era malo, cuando su esposo volvia, la concentia bastante y se comportaba muy cariñoso, le ayudaba a bañar o dormir a la bebe y...demas acciones. La semana hasta ahora habia transcurrido normal, exepto que Kankuro ya s ehabia ido a la aldea esa, eso si, cargado con bastantes collares. Ahora Kenji era el único que iba con la Hokage, y eso ocupaba mas tiempo. Y por si no fuera bastante, los mareos se hacian cada vez mas constantes, Sakura e Ino, le insistian en ir a revisarce al medico, o con ellas, no por nada eran doctoras, pero ella se negaba diciendo que no era nada.

* * *

-Que pasa ahora?- pregunto con su tipica voz fria a la persona mientras le abria la puerta de su casa a quien acababa de tocar.

-Porque habria de pasar algo?- pregunto sonriente para disimular.- Que no puedo visitar a mi amigo?

-Son las...- se fijo en el reloj de pared- 11:48 p.m, tu no haces visitas a esta hora, Chuji, te la pasas con Ino.

-Ella se quedo en la casa de Tenten a dormir.

-Pelearon?- se hizo a un lado para que su amigo pasara.

-Ie- entro- Parece que Tenten esta muy nerviosay le pidio a las chicas que le hicieran compañia.

-Y quien no lo estaria? mira que casarce con Neji si es para dar miedo.- Lo dos se sentaron en la sala.

-Si Neji y tu son bastante parecidos, o lo fueron, ahora tu heres mucho mas frio y corto de palabra.

-Hmph

-Jajajaja hasta tienen el mismo idioma.

-...Te quedas a dormir?- pregunto cambiando el tema...momentaneamente.

-Si, asi sirve que platicamos. Pero, regresando al tema, una boda siempre da nervios, y supongo que da mas una doble.

-Esque solo al padre de Hinata se le ocurre casarla al mismo tiempo que a su sobrino.

-Neee, yo creo que es tierno

-mmm

-Aunque si fue bastante dificil planear la boda, segun me dijo Ino, Tenten no se decidia por un vestido.

-Crei que los del clan Hyuuga se casaban iguales

-Asi es, pero Tenten dijo que no importaba si se asaba con un miembro del clan, ella se casaria diferente.

-El tio de Neji debio haberce enojado

-Un poco.

-Y sabes que pasara con sus hijos? tambien los marcaran?

-No lo sabes?

-Que?

-Mmmm supongo que has estado muy ocupado como para enterarte

-Ya no des tantas vueltas y dilo.

-Se hizo todo un alboroto, cuando los jefes del clan se enteraron de que Neji se hiba a casar, fueron a su casa, dijeron que ya bastantes libertades le daban, como el aceptar que viviera solo.

-Y?

-Que le dijeron que ellos debian escoger a su esposa, y que no aceptarian a Tenten. Neji se enojo bastante, comenzo a gritarles y casi se pelean, pero llego Hiashi y los calmo, parece ser que se habia enterado de que lo hirian a buscar, les dijo que Neji se podia casar con quien quisiera, y los hijos que llegara a tener no serian marcados, ni tendrian el deber de cuidar a los hijos de Hinata.

-Suena a que lo libero.

-Si, al fin fue libre, yo creo que Hiashi lo hizo porque se sentia en deuda con su hermano.

-Por lo menos a Neji le fue bien.

-Si, el si pudo elegir a su esposa.

-No empieces, Chouji

-Esque no entiendo porque no te opusiste a los ancianos de tu clan, o al menos negociaras un tiempo para encontrar esposa.

-Esta casa fue construida para nuevos herederos, lo que significa que he tenido mas de un año para buscar esposa

-Pero aun asi, el que quieran casarte con una desconocida es...

-No importa si la canosco o no, desde hace mucho decidi que si me casaba, seria solo para tener hijos, no tengo ninguna otra razon.

-Shikamaru, solo casarte para tener hijos...

-Mira, Chouji, no se porque te molesta tanto, no voy a perder nada.

-No la amaras.

-No necesito amarla para tener un hijo

-Tampco casarte, pero lo haras, lo que significa que aun tienes principios.

-No es por "principios" e sporque si tengo hijos fuera del matrimonio, seguramente a mi madre le dara un infarto. Ademas, no perdere ninguna libertad.

-A que te refieres?- pregunto con una idea de lo que hablaba

-Vamos hombre, me casare con una extraña- sonrio- te cres que voy a serle fiel?

-Shikamaru!- un hombre no engaña a su esposa

-Eso es cuando uno sinte esa basura que llaman "amor" y yo no siento nasa

-Por favor piensalo, te has opueso al clan por cosas menores que esta; y ahora que se trata de tu futuro no te importa? Si te casas debe ser porque estes enamorado y...

-Exacto, por amor, ya te lo dije, yo no lo siento.

-Pero alguna vez debiste haberlo sentido, a alguen debiste haber amado.

-...Te equivocas- se paro del sofa y se fue


	23. El secreto del baño

**Si me retrase lo siento, lo que pasa es que me han encargado hacer dos inverstigaciones y casi no tengo tiempo, ademas no me he sentido bien animicamente, asi que comprenderan que por ahora mi humor no es para escribir, igualmente ya empece el cap siguiente, y si tienen alguna otra duda solo pregunten.**

**Otra cosa, me puse a pensar y creo que le estoy dando ventaja a Kenji, mire por ejemplo: Shikamaru es moreno, Kenji es blanca, Shikamaru se ata el cabello en una coleta alta, Kenji en una baja, pero ambos son unos genios, se visten casi igual (porque Shikamaru usa manga larga y Kenji no trae mangas) los dos son musculosos, altos, fuerte, bien dotados, buenos en la cama, Capitan de escuadron ANBU, claro que ahora Shikamaru es frio y Kenji es cariñoso, pero ese era el punto, que fueran casi identicos, ya veran porque lo quise asi**

* * *

-Ya deja de dar vueltas, comenzas a marearme.

-Perdon Shikamaru, pero esque estoy nervioso

-Es solo una boda, de que estas nervioso?

-De todo! que tal si Ino me comienza a gritar porque somos la unica pareja que no se ha casado. Inucluso tu ya te vas a casar.

-Eso es lo que te pone asi? que no te casas dentro de poco?

-No, a Ino no le gustaron las flores que escogio y ahora va a esperar que florescan nuevas, puede tardar meses!

-Y? mas tiempo de libertad, mira que en cuanto te cases, Ino comenzara a mandarte.

-Jejeje la verdad si. Ya estas listo?

-Solo me pongo bien la corbata y nos podemos ir, como odio estas cosas

-Ya hombre, que solo sera por un rato.

-Ya esta. Vamos

* * *

-Que nervios Que nervios Que nervios!!

-Tenten! ya deja de decir eso que ya pusiste a Hinata mal- regaño Temari

-Gomen Hinata, pero esque casarme con tu primo es...

-Si, lo se, no te preocupes.

-Chicas! ya es hora- anuncio Sakura desde la puerta del cuarto de Hinata, donde se habian camiedo las novias.

-Ya vamos! Bien, al mal paso darle prisa!

-Tenten, es tu boda, no digas que es un "mal paso"

-Es solo una exprecion. n.n

-Bueno, como sea, ahora hay que salir.

Hinata se coloco en frente, con un lindo kimono blanco y velo, que nada dejaba ver, ademas tenia algunos adornos bordados en hilo de oro; Su cabello fue recogido en un moño alto con una penneta dorado, bastante simple, muy a su estilo. Tente fue despues, de un vestido chino blanco sin mangas, adornos de flores, tambien bordadas en hilo de oro, un velo largo por la parte de atras para cubrir su cabello suelo que tenia pequeños broches de oro, y corto al frente para solo tapar los ojos.

Ino, Sakura y Temari vestian vestidos cortos en color lila, ya que eran las damas de honor. Ino fue la ancargada del maquillaje, pero muy a su pesar solo las maquillo levemente en colores rosas. Sakura se encargo de los peinados, y le sorprendio que fuera la misma Tenten quien dijera que lo queria suelto. A Temari...bueno, a ella letoco la parte mas dificil y tardada: Prepararlas psicologicamente. Pero al final, todo resulto bien.

La ceremonia transcurrio relativamente tranquila, las novias estaban bastante nerviosas, Lee, tenia una sonrisa tranquila, y Neji tambien sonreia, eso si, altaneramente, como si se casara con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.

Cuando todo termino, el jefe del clan les dedico unas palabras a los novios (y una mirada acesina a Lee). Y asi pues llego la fiesta, todos tomaron y comieron, bailaron mucho y se divirtieron.

Poco a poco, entrada la media noche, la gente se fue, de echo los novios fueron de los primeros en irse, Neji parecia tener mucha prisa en salir de la aldea hacia su luna de miel, Y Lee, bueno, esperamos que con tanta buena condicion fisica por toooodo el entrenamiento no haga desmayarce a Hinata.

-Ahhhh, ahora yo soy la unica que no se ha casado- lloraba una Ino algo hebria.

-Lo sabia- murmuro Chouji.

-Que dijiste!?

-Eeeee que te amo

-Ay Chouji, que lindo eres- si, esas 2 palabras seguien haciendo efecto.

-Ya regresamos- Dijo Temari que acababa de volver con Kenji de la pista de baile

-Gracias- Kenji recogio a la pequeña Kasumi de los brazos de Choji.- mmmm con ustedes no estaba el Nara?

-Estaba, pero se fue a...- No termino porque Ino le dio un codazo.

-Dijo que tenia un asunto que arreglar, pero no sabemos que- sonrio.

-Bueno, como sea- Temari trato de no darle importancia- Voy al baño.

Les sonrio a todos y se fue a los sanitarios a retocarce el maquillaje, pero apenas se acerco a la puerta, escucho unos ruidos, asi que entro.

Se sonrojo completamente al identificar que los ruidos, eran mas bien gemidos que venian desde uno de los sanitarios. Podia escuchar perfectamente la voz de una chica gimiendole al chico cuan perfecto era su cuerpo y cunto placer le estaba dando. Pero no lo escuchaba jadear a él. Escucho cuando la chica comenzo a gritar mas alto, y se volteo hacia la puerta para irse, pero una sola palabra lanzada por la chica hizo que la sangre se le congelara.

-Shikamaru!!

* * *

**Ya era hora de que Temari se enterara que Shikamaru es un zorro no cren?**


	24. Aclaraciones de Chouji

**Volvi a leer algunas cosas y me di cuenta que en el lemon le puse que Shikamaru mordia a Temari en el cuello, asi que es obligatorio que si Kenji la vio al dia siguiente, sepa algo, pero aun no es tiempo. **

**No pensaba subir este cap. hoy, pero la psicopata de mi amiga me chantajeo para hacerlo (aunque ella diga que lo pidio de favor!) **

_**-**Pensamientos- _

**Gracias por su apoyo ahora que ando depre!**

* * *

Temari salio llorando de los sanitarios, pero antes de llegar a la masa con su familia y amigos se limpio las lagrimas.

-Chicos, yo...tengo que irme.- dijo saliendo antes que que alguien pudiera preguntar la razon.

-Kenji, si gustas puedes ir, yo cuidare a Kasumi- dijo Kankuro que habia regresado por la mañana de la aldea.

-No!- todos miraron sorprendidos a Chouji, obiamente el e Ino sabian lo que Shikamaru estaba haciendo, y la indicada para ir por Temari era Ino, pero dado que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, mejor ir él, ademas era el único al que Shikamaru le habia contado lo sucedido un año atras, seguramente el sabria manejar la situacion o no?- Yo...yo ire!- tambien salio de ahi.

Camino por algun rato y nada, donde se habia metido?, tiendas, almacenes, hoteles, nada, absolutamente nada, excepto talves...Si, ahi estaba, si Shikamaru no le hubiera contado sobre esa claro, jamas la habria encontrado.

-Temari, estas bien?- La aludida seco sus lagrimas y espero unos segundos para dejar de sollozar antes de levantar la cara.

-Chuji, que haces aqui?- él se sento a un lado de ella.

-Te vine a buscar, pero no me has contestado.

-Es bastante obio no?

-Por eso no queria decirte donde estaba él.

-Tu...lo sabias?- Chouji asintio- Desde cuando?

-Desde cuando lo sabia? desde que...

-No, desde cuando él es asi?

Chouji suspiro, no era de eso de lo que queria hablar, pero ella se merecia una explicacion verdad?- Casi medio año.

-Desde que volvio asi de frio- dedujo

-Temari, no lo jusgues él...

-No importa, él no me debe ninguna explicacion, ya lo dijo él, jamas hemos sido algo para que me la deba.

-Temari, puedo preguntarte algo?- Ella asintio dudosa- Tu...amas a tu esposo?

Temari volvio la vista al orizonte para ver el atardecer- Importa?

_-Importa, mas de lo que cres.- _Penso- No tiene que decirme si no quieres.

-Esque...-Suspiro- No, no lo amo.

_- Me alegra oir eso_

-Pero...si lo quiero, y mucho, es lo mas cerca que podre esatr de volver a amar a un hombre- Volver a amar, Chouji entendio perfectamente que eso significaba que ya lo habia echo antes, y creia saber de quien- El es tan lindo, gentil, caballeroso, gracioso...es tantas cosas, y...me ama. Es el primer hombre que me ama.

-Temari- titubeo en decirle- Cuando tu te fuiste Shikamaru me...

-Te lo conto- regreso su mirada a el- Lo se.

-Como...?

-Eres su mejor amigo, es obio que te diria lo que paso entre nosotros ese dia, con el final del festival.

-Yo...

-No te preocupes, no me da pena que seas tu quien lo sepa.

-A no?

-No, cuando una mujer esta enamorada, entrega todo, cuerpo y alma, y yo lo hize, pero él...el solo me entrego su cuerpo.

-Temari el...- como deceo el haber podido habr dicho "El te ama" pero hubiera mentido.

-No digas algo que no es cierto- ya sabia lo que queria decirle- El no me ama, ni lo hizo

Choji sintio una punzada en el estomago, era cierto, cundo todo eso paso, Shikamaru no la amaba

**Flash Back**

-Joder hombre! Temari se caso hace una semana y hasta ahora me lo dices! como fue que te dejaste llavar!?

-Tu lo has dicho! me deje llevar!, en ese momento solo pensaba en hacerla mia, era...tan deliciosamente adictivo que no pude parar.

-Pero no la amas! porque te metiste con ella!

-No lo se carajo! es mi amiga, la traicione, traicione nuestra amistad al hacerle aquello, Dios! y ahora que hago! No la amo!- Esa era ventira o mentira a medias, porque al separar la frace "no la amo", "no" es falsa, pero "la amo" era...? Que rayos era!?

-Estas seguro de eso? no quiero que digas algo de lo que luego te arrepientas.

-Joder! como voy a amar a una amiga!- Chouji lo estaba llebando a terreno peligroso, haciendo preguntas que no sabia si queria responder-estas diciendo estupideces...pero ahora eso no imprta- su voz se hizo amargamente dolorosa- ya se caso con alguien. Y lo que paso, fue un error- O si, un error, pero muy dulce, y que ern el fondo de su corazon, aunque no lo admitiera, le gusto.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Chouji...dijiste que Shikamaru se hizo asi hace casi medio año, el...se hizo asi por mi?

-...

-Creo...que ya lo sabia

-_" Si Temari, todo eso paso hace tiempo, cuando el dijo todas esa cosas horribles"_

**Flash Back**

**-**Pero que diablos te pasa a ti!? Estabamos de mision! como pudiste hacer eso!? Si yo no hubiera echo algo, seguro que te descubren!

-Lo se y gracias, siento que hayas tenido que mentir

-No me des las gracias de nada, y tampoco te disculpes porqu yo mintiera, que no es eso lo que me molesta.

-Entonces que es? no te entiendo

Aquellas palabras, serian las ultimas que dijera en ese tono tan amable de siempre, pues hacia solo 2 dias habian sido los examenes para Chunin y habia visto a Temari a un lado de Kenji, ella miraba atentamente a los participantes, pero él se acerco y la tomo por la cintura, abrazandola contra si, y ella sonrio, entonces tomo la decicion de que si ella lo habia olvidado, el tambien lo haria.

Si tan solo hubiese sabido que cuando Kenji la abrazo ella sonrio porque era lo unico que podia hacer, porque no podia corresponder el abrazo, porque sin importar cuanto tratara de olvidarlo simplemente no podia, si hubiera sabido que hasta entonces jamas le habia dicho un "Te quiero" a Kenji, ni lo habia besado, y qe apenas hace unos dias le habia dirigido mas de dos palabras, que aun lloraba en silencio cuando nadie la veia...si tan solo hubiera sabido cuanto ella le amaba...

-Shikamaru! te acostaste con la hija del señor feudal, que rayos te paso por ese cerebro? ya se te fundio o que!

-Solo pense en que tenia buen cuerpo.

-Que carajos dices!? buen cuerpo!? eso es todo lo que te importa!?

-Si

-Pero, agh! yo tenia la esperanza de que sintieras algo por Temari.

-A Temari no la menciones! ella no es nadie.

-Es tu amiga- dijo sorprendido- Ya se que dijiste que no la amabas, pero la quieres no? por eso te acost...

-No lo digas!...que te quede claro: Ella no es mi amiga, yo no la quiero y no lo hice, y creo, ahora mas que hace 6 meses, que lo que paso fue un error.

-Shikamaru...

-Quieres saber porque lo hice?- Pregunto molesto- De verdad quieres saber porque me acoste con la hija del feudal? Pues bien, te lo dire: Lo hice porque me siento asqueado, porque aun puedo sentir el olor de Temari sobre el mio, su ser...y eso me enferma- dijo amargamente, capaz de hacer llorar a la persona mas fuerte- Siento asco de lo que hice, asco que como fue que manche mi cuerpo, de como me deje llevar...siendo un profundo asco y crei que si me metia con alguien mas, talvez podria lavar mi cuerpo, quitarle esa horrible ecencia que me cubre, por eso lo hice- Shikamaru salio de ahi dejando Chuji sorprendido de su actidud.

**Fin Flash Back**

**Queria que supieran como fue que Chuoji dejo que Shikamaru se conviertiera en lo que es. En el prox.cap. saldra Shika.**


	25. Culpabilidad

**Antes que nada**

**GoraT: claro que Shikamaru dira algo coherente, jeje pero aun falta, ya tengo planeado el cap. **

**RyomaSyusuke: llorar de ti? no me lo esperaba, crei que no te agradaba mucho Temari (amenos que que fuera por Shikamaru)**

**Y a shen-sii-chan y Amy-Black-Nara: puff, pues ni que decirles, gracias por sus animos y comprension, cada review que he recivido me a arrancado una sonrisa y ahora estoy bien, de verdad GRACIAS.**

* * *

-Chuji, porque Shikamaru se volvio asi? Que fue lo que te dijo?

-...- Bajo la mirada al piso ¿Como decirle todas esas cosas tan horribles que Shikamaru dijo? Simplemente no tenia el valor. Ademas que clase de amigo seria si se lo dijera.

-Puedes decirme, no importa, ya nada me lastimara mas de lo que estoy.

-_Si lo hara, cuando sepas que va a casarce..._

-Porfavor, necesito saberlo.

-Él...-anque le pesara decirlo, ella se merecia una explicacion- El...dijo que...se sentia...asqueado

Dolor, un profundo dolor atravezo su pecho, si su corazon antes ahora estaba roto, ahora cada pedazo lo estaba mas, creyo que no podia sufrir mas, pero lo hizo, primero su actitud, su manera de rechazarla, humillarla, ignorarla, despues lo que paso en el baño, saber que era una costumbre, y ahora, ahora sabia que le repudiaba, que le daba asco. Nuevas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, y sintio como la abrazaba Chouji con fuerza.

-Temari, lo que dijo el...

-Es cierto- terino ella, aun contra su pecho- Como no darle asco, debe sentirse mal, tan sucio, y yo soy la culpable- lloro mas fuerte, ya no podia contenerce mas, su llanto era un grito desgarrador.

-No digas eso- la apreto mas, tan fuerte como pudo para no lastimarla- El dijo esas cosas porque...- Dios! ni el mismo sabia porque su mejor amigo dijo esas cosas tan hirientes-...porque...

-No tienes que inventar algo, solo, Chuji, solo, abrazame porfavor- Chouji la brazo la abrazo mas fuerte, notanfo como ella lo apretaba con fuerza, como su llanto inundaba ese campo, como sus abundantes lagrimas empapaban su ropa...y como se escuchaba un carraspeo de garganta.

-Lamento molestar este dulce momento- dijo sarcastico Shikamaru que acababa de llegar haciendo que Temari y Chouji se separaran; cuando o hicieron, Shikamaru vio los ojos enrojecidos de Temari por llorar, pero trato de parecer indiferente- Choji, Ino esta muy borracha y esta alegando no se que sobre ser la solterona del año- dijo serio para salir de ese momento tan desagradable, pues parecia que Temari no queria verlo porque miraba fijamente el pasto.

-Podrias llevarla a casa?

-Ya lo hice, pero crei que querrias saberlo.

-Si, yo...gracias.

-Como sea- Shikamaru posos su mirada en Temari, y Chouji al darce cuenta creyo que seria bueno llevarcela de ahi.

-Temari, vamos, te llevo a tu hotel.

-No- se apresuro a decir- Puedo irme sola- se limpio los reciduos de lagrimas aun sin ver a Shikamaru- No te preocupes, ya estoy mejor- Mentira, en cuanto escucho la voz de Shikamaru se sintio aun peor- Tu ve a ver a Ino, aunque seguramente terminara arrojandote algo por no casarce- bromeo para que creyera que si esta bien.- Ya me voy, seguramente Kenji estara preocupado- salio de ahi a paso rapido, pero en cuanto creyo que no la veia comenzo a correr.- _"Si tanto asco le doy mejor me voy lejos de el"-_ Pensaba amargamente.

-Que diablos fue eso?- pregunto entre curiosidad y molestia Shikamaru vindo el lugar por dondeTemari se fue.

-Que fue que?- sabia a lo que se referia, pero talvez Shikamaru no entenderia hasta que no lo dijera de sus labios.

-Porque lloraba?- por primera vez la frialdad se fue de sus labios, solo dando paso a la duda.

Choji sonrio, tenia razon, si Shikamaru no lo hubiera dicho no se hubiera dado cuenta de su curiosidad, si curiosidad, porque sabia que el jamas diria que era preocupacion.

-Tiene el corazon roto, que esperabas.

-Kenji la lastimo?- de nuevo la fria voz.

-No, Kenji es muy bueno con ella, el la ama mucho.

-Y ella lo ama a el- concluyo

-Hace un momento se lo pregunte

-Y que te respondio?

-Porque la curiosidad?- Choji estaba dispuesto a hacer que Shikamaru dijera algunas cosas.

-Hmph- Shikamaru aparto la cara molesto, pero despues de unos segundos fruncio el seño y Chuji supo lo que queria.

-Anda, pregunta

-Aun no me has dicho porque lloraba.

-Quieres que te diga la verdad?

-Si

-Esta bien, te lo dire, pero debes prometer no enojarte

-Yo no prometo nada.

-Al menos di que haras el esfuerzo.

-...Lo hare

-Ella te vio...te escucho mas bien.

-Me escucho que?

-Cuando estabas en el baño de las mujeres, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.- Shikamaru se congelo, en primer lugar nadie mas que sus amigos sabian esa etapa de el (sin contar a su padre y los jefes del clan) y por alguna razon le molesto que Temari lo supiera, y mas de esa forma.

-Ella...estaba asi por lo que oyo? porque...

-Porque te escucho.

Shikamaru retono su postura- Y eso en que le afecta a ella? no tiene porque llorar

-Como estarias tu si supieras que ella se acuesta con alguien?

-Me daria igual, como lo hace ahora, o te cres que ella no lo hace con Kenji?

-Kenji es su esposo, la ama, tu en cambio...bueno, no se ni que decirte, solo que esta lastimada.

-Yo no la lastime, ni hice nada para que lo estuviera.

-Te equivocas, es cierto que en gran parte esta lastimada por lo del baño, pero mas lo esta por...-No termino la frase, pero Shikamaru no era de quedarce con dudas.

-Por...? que?

-Ella me pregunto que fue lo que dijiste cuando te volviste asi.

-A ella eso no le importa

-Si lo hace.

-Y que le dijiste?

-La verdad, que dijiste que lo hacias porque sentias asco hacia ella- se encogio de hombros.

-Que!? estas loco!? como pudiste decircelo!

-Que pasa? si tanto odio le tienes no es mejor que lo sepa? no la lastimas mas asi? eso es lo que quieres no? lastimarla.

-Yo...- Ahora si la tenia dificil, era cierto, deceaba lastimasrla, pero...no asi.

-Sabes, si te hace feiz, ella lloro, mucho, deviste verla, aunque supongo que cuando llegaste la escuchaste, Perece que todo ha salido como lo planeaste

-Yo no le hice nada para que llorara, si esta asi es por algo mas.

-Oh, sierto- hablo con un tono fingido bastante notorio- Porque rayos hiba a afectarle que su mejor amigo, o que alguna vez lo fue, dijera que la odiaba y le tenia asco, Ja, las mujeres deben estar locas!- Choji se dio la media vuelta y sefue de ahi, dejando a Shikamaru solo. Sabia que lo que le habia dicho le habia cusado gran impacto, pero ya era hora de que alguien le metiera un poco de razon ! ! !

Se recergo en el tronco del arbol, contemplando su claro, oh si, suyo, lo habia comprado hacia algunos meses, de el era todo eso, aquellos pastizales donde crecian los siervos de su familia, aquellas flores que al recostarce le relajaban con su aroma, ese arbol que le traia tan buenos recuerdos, que era la razon por la que lo habia comprado, aunque eso no lo admitiria. Pensaba en las palabras de Chuji, si tanto daño le queria hacer, ¿porque no podia dejar de pensar en sus ojos? esos que antes de irse lo miraron tan tristemente, que le robaron el alma. Porque se sentia tan dolorosamente culpable?

Lejos de ahi una chica caminaba por la calle, hacia poco que habia dejado de correr, cada palabra que le habia dicho Chouji aun le afectaba, de pronto, comenzo a ver nubloso, hasta que cayo desmayada al suelo.


	26. Felicidades

**No creo que esta historia dure mucho mas, pero bueno**

-Nara! Nara!- grito Kenji que iba pasando, mas bien corriendo

Shikamaru se paro sacando de nuevo su hostilidad- Que se te ofrece?- pregunto secamente, pero por la cara de preocupacion que tenia Ryosuke, parecia que eso no le importaba

-Me puedes decir donde esta el hospital, necesito ir ahi rapido

-Paso algo- La verdad no le imoprtaban los asuntos de Ryosuke, pero su cara de daba curiosidad.

-Temari...-Aun jadeaba por todo lo que habia tenido que correr, y hubiera seguido haciendolo si no hubiera visto a Shikamaru sentado- Ella..esta mal, Sakura me dijo que la encontraron desmayada y se la tuvieron que llevar al hospital.

Shikamara se sntio mal, que tal si ella de verdad estaba embarazada, miro a Kenji, curioso, sin duda seria un padre grandioso, pero Al demonio con eso! el solo pensar que el la haya tocado le enfermo.

-Yo te llevo

Los dos caminaron en profundo silencio durande 15 minutos, llegaron al hospital y Kenji se apresuro a ir con Sakura que venia saliendo

-Como esta ella?- pregunto preocupado

-Tusnade-sama esta con ella ahora, desperto hace poco y ahora le estan haciendo unas preguntas, yo llevo esta muestra de sangre a analizar- mostro una jeringa y siguio su camino, pero antes de salir les aviso que la Hokage pronto terminaria asi que podian esperar. Los dos se sentaron en la sala de esperas, viendo fijamente el techo.

-Felicidades- dijo Shikamaru rompiendo el silencio y sacando a Keji de sus pensamientos para mirarlo con curiosidad.

-Porque?

-Porque vas a ser padre- Kenji sonrio, la verdad le gustaria.

-Ojala sea eso

Shikamaru, sin saber porque, lo vio mal y le dieron ganas de golpearlo.- Deverdad ansias ser padre verdad?

-La verdad si, pero lo digo porque prefieron un hijo a que Temari este enferma, se puso asi poco antes de venir aqui y ultimamente le pasa mas a menudo. Anque no me dice nada, porque no quiere preocuparme, yo lo se.

-Parece que la conoces bastante bien.

-Si, bueno, emos estados casados casi un año, en 2 semanas mas sera nuestro aniversario, ya sabes, despues de que pasl festival de ustedes.

-Se quedaran al festival? empieza mañana.

-Si lo se, pero aun no se si nos quedaremos, cuando le pregunto a Temari se pone extraña. -Si supiera porque el festival la pone asi

-...

-Oye Nara-san - La verdad es que aunque Shikamaru lo llamara Ryosuke y no fuera por respeto, Kenji si se lo decia por respeto, pues el no tenia nada contra Shikamaru.- Me dijeron que antes de que antes de casarme con ari ella era amiga tuya, eso es cierto.

Talvez...Shikamaru encontro otra forma de lastimar a Kenji...

-Oh si- sonrio - Temari y yo eramos muy unidos, la conoci como nadie -mejor ser modesto o todo se eschara a perder penso- Aunque ahora que ustedes se casaron seguro que la conoces bien, deben ser muy felices

-Si, lo somos, pero no siempre fue asi.

-_Ya cayo _Como era antes?- fingio inocencia, oh si, Shikamaru aparte de ser frio, era manipulador

-Los primeros meses no me hablaba, siempre estaba enojada o triste, y hace apenas un timpo me comenzo a hablar, sabes?- Porque no decirlo? si Shikamaru dijo ser amigo de su esposa- Hace apenas casi 3 meses que Temari me beso.

Haber como? ahora si que Shikamaru estaba confundido, si solo lo beso hacia 3 meses, eso significa...que cuando él los vio, entre ellos no habia pasado nada, talvez...ella tampoco lo olvido.

-Yo...te vi hace 6 meses en el examen de chunnin abrazarla, como esque...

-Que no habia nada?- sonrio- Temari, como te dije, no me hablaba, en aquel entonces me comenzo a hablar, y yo estaba feliz asi que la abrazaba seguido, crei que talvez asi se relajaria conmigo.

Shikakaru se sintio mal, extrañamente se sintio mal, aun que no se lo diri a nadie, el se volvio asi porque queria olvidarla, porque dijo que lo hacia porque tenia asco, era mentira, la sensacio que sintio en el cuerpo todo ese tiempo antes de volverce asi, era la mejor que haya sentido, y porque...aunque le costara admitirlo...el si la amo...si no hubiera sido cobarde, porque dijo todas esas cosas porque le daba miedo amar a una amiga, porque simplemente era una amiga, y a las amigas no se les ama, porque puedes perder su amistad, y el no queria perderla.

-Kenji- por primer vez su nombre- tu la mas?

Kenji mostro su impecable sonrisa- Mas que a mi vida.

Shikamaru se callo, que mas daba? incluso si Kenji no la amara, ellos estab casados, pero el rencor...eso maldito rencor seguia creciendo, las veces que se habia topado con Kenji y Temari, ella se veia feliz, lo que significaba que ya lo habia olvidado, o eso creia él, asi que solo quedaba seguir siendo como hasta ahora, frio y seco, ademas, porque obsecionarce con un amor del pasado? ya no la amaba, la habia olvidado, verdad? si, ya la habia olvidado, porque no se puede estar enamorado de una persona por casi 5 años, quiero decir, 1 año!, si 1, desde el festival, si 1,1, porque...el no la amaba antes de eso, no claro que no, el no comenzo a enamorarce cuando se dieron su primer beso, incluso si era fingido, no se enamoro cuando tenia 15 años antes de que llegara naruto, no, claro que no, no se enamoro cundo ella le sonreia de esa forma...ni se enamoro cuando hacia 1 año, hicieron el amor, cuando se quedo despierto lo mas que pudo solo para verla dormir, solo para ver cuan bella era, y para deleitarce escuchando cuando entre sueños, ella decia su nombre.

El dolor en su pecho fue dejado a un lado cuando vio a Kenji perarce e ir con la Hokage que llegaba con las pruebas echas a la sangre de Temari, asi que se paro tambien y fue con el, la Hokage sonreia ampliamente, Shikamaru supo lo que significaba, lo habia oido tantas veces que se lo sabia de memoria.

_La Hokage caminaria hasta Kenji, se daria una palmada en el hombro y diria:_

-Felicidades, vas a ser papá

* * *

**Jojojo no pude evitar la tentacion.**


	27. Stress

**shen-siichan: no voy a hacer ninguna continuacion, no me digas que pensaste que ese era el final? bueno, no importa.**

**Aqui el sig. cop.**

* * *

_La Hokage caminaria hasta Kenji, se daria una palmada en el hombro y diria:_

-Felicidades, vas a ser papá

_Agh! estupida imaginacion! deja de pensar tenterias y deten tus celos hasta que escuches lo que la Hokage dira_- Penso Shikamaru y se sorprendio de haberse encontrado diciendo la palabra celos.

-Oh Shikamaru, tambien estas aqui, parece que tambien te preocupas por Temari-san, que bueno- se volteo a ver a Kenji- No se preocupen, no es nada grave.

-_Entonces si esta embarazada-_ penso Shikamaru aunque no se notara, tristemente

-Es solo que esta bajo mucho estres, eso es todo.

-No esta embarazada- si, esa pregunta debio haberla echo Kenji, pero no la hizo, él no...

-No Shikamaru, ya tienes ganas de ser tio?- La hokage crei que ellos todavia eran amigos, casi hermanos, pero al ver la cara de Shikamaru, le demostro que definitivamente, no queria que Temari tubiera hijos.- Ella solo esta estresada, no es nada grave, aun...

**Flash Back**

- Bien, segun las prubas que te mande hacer, tu no estas embarazada, aunque yo crei que si.

- Bueno, esa era una posobilidad muy pequeña- La hokage alzo ua ceja curiosa y Temari procedio- Es cierto que a habido veces que no nos cuidamos, pero casi simpre lo hacemos.

-Crei que querian ser padres.

-Lo queremos, pero con lo de la guerra y demas cosas, preferimos esperar un tiempo.

-Bueno, si no quieres embarazarte aun, entonces usa proteccion _siempre_ y no lo hagas _nunca_ y asi te embarazas.- Temari asintio sonriente- Segun esto- dijo viendo los analisis- No estas embarazada, pero si tienes muy bajas las defensas- bajo el informe y la vio a los ojos, mas bien, unas ojeras que con el maquillaje no se lograban ver, pero ahora sin el se notaban claramente- Creo que tienes estres.

-Estres?

-Si, las preguntas que te acabo de hacer lo indican, eso explicaria que estes mas palida, que no duermas bien, tu falta de apetido, los mareos, el retraso en tu periodo, hay muchas cosasque proboca el estres cuando se tiene en exeso, pero el retrso de dias y el desmayo que acabas de tener, indiacan que ya es grave, deves cuidarte o pasara ms frecuentemente y podria ser peligroso, y si sigues sin comes como hasta ahora, es probable que te de anemia. Te dare unos calmantes...

-No!- la verdad era tentador, un tranquilizante y sin problemas, pero ella no era de tomas medicamentos, ella era mas natural en eso, ademas no queria que los aldeanos supieran que estaba estresada, y si tomaba algo, seguro que se enteran.

-Bien, si no quieres tomarlos esta bien, solo debes alejarte de las cituaciones que te puedan estresar- Todo tenia sentido, sus mareos comenzaron el dia que le dijeron que tenia que ir a Konoha, y hacian mas frecuentes cada vez que se topaba con Shikamaru.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Temari puede padecer anemia despues, asi que debes cuidarla bien, no dejes que nada la estrese, no debe saber nada sobre la guerra, ni tratados de alianza, no debe saber absolutamente nada, de preferencia, que se quede en el hotel a desconsar, me has entendido?

-Hai- respondio Kenji- Puedo verla?

-De momento no debe tener visitas, dajala que descance por hoy y mañana ven a verla.

-Esta bien- sonrio aunque le costo hacerlo pues le preocuaba su esposa.

-Bien, puedes irte- Los dos comenzaron a caminar- Tu no, Shikamaru- Shikamaru se detuvo, dio media vulta y regreso mientras la Hogage miraba como Kenji salia del hospital- Me agrada, es un buen hombre, ademas es guapo e inteligente, no te parece?

-No lo se, no me gustan los hombres, asi que no me fijo en eso. Pero no me llamo para eso verdad

-Siempre tan directo, me gusta, no, no te llame para eso, mira Temari ahora necesita compañia, y crei que tu deverias hacerla.

-Porque no Kenji? el lo pidio y es su esposo.

-Presisamente por eso,dado que es su esposo sera normal que se preocupe, y si Temari lo ve asi, seguro que se pondra peor, por eso quiero que lo hagas tu, sois amogos no?

-...si- solo penso en verla y la paliza que le pondria la Hokage si no lo hacia.

-Bien, la deje dormida, pero necesito que le des este medicamento, ella insisteen no tomas nada, por eso, esto solo estimulara a su cuerpo a producir anticuerpos mas rapido, con las defensas bajas puede contraer alguna enfermedad, asi que porfavor asegurate que lo tome- le entrego un pequeño frasco de cristal con un liquido azul aqua- es el esta en el tecer piso, cuarto 216.

-Hai-respondio cansadamente dispuesto a dirigirce a la habitacion de Temari.

-Shikamaru- llamo- Despues necesito que pases a mi oficina, me han llegado unos rumores y necesito aclararlos.

-Rumores de que?

-Cosas dichas por los ancianos de tu clan, cosas que te acusan de ser demaciado liberal...

-Yo...

-No es momento para eso, lo hablamos cuando termines con Temari, no te preocupes, te he conseguido tiempo.

La hokage camino hacia la puerta dejndo a Shikamaru solo en medio del pasillo, ¿que rayos significaba que le habia conseguido tiempo? Bueno, mejor ir a ver a Temari

-No digas nada que pueda estresar!- grito la Tusnade antes de salir.

Estresar? bueno Kenji no se quedo porque no debia preocuparla, entonces porque rayos se quedaba Shikamaru? Si el era el causante de su estres!

Entro a la habitacion silenciosamente, camino hasta la cama y dejo el frasco en la mesilla que habia a un lado. Tomo una silla y la coloco a un lado de la cabezera y se sento en ella. Se quedo quieto, mirandola mientras dormia, observo aquellos sueves pechos que alguna vez probo ahora ligeramente descubiertos por el cuello de la bata de hospital, su vientre firme y pequeño que aquella vez casi parte en dos presa de la lujuria, sus manos pequeñas y blancas que lo acariciaron con mimo, su fino cuello delgado y largo que se veia tan mejestuoso donde se empeño en dejar marcas, y esos labios ligeramente abiertos y enrojecidos, tan apetecibles, que lo llamabana gritos...Esa mujer era la lujiria en persona... Talvez...el sabor de sus labios no haya cambiado con el tiempo, talvez...pueda provar su elixir una vez mas...mientras ella duerme...

* * *

**A que las he asustado con tanto mareo y desmayo? Bueno, ese era el punto XD hay que meterle drama a la historia no? XD sorry, pero crei que asi estaria mas interesadas en mi fic, esta idea la tenia desde hace mucho, y perdon, debi haberlas asustado un buen.**

**Pero no señor! Aunque Kenji sea el hombre perfecto y yo lo ame, Temari no se podia embarazar...no de él XD**

**Respercto al la relacion de Shikamaru y Temari: ME REUSO a ponerlos juntos de inmediato, es cierto que casi termina la historia, pero los primeros 15 cap fueron dulces y tiernos, asi que hasta que no haga 15 amargos (osea hasta el 30) esto no se acaba! no me importa si la historia esta larga, esto sige, y mas, Me niego aterminar el fic hast que no alcanze los 100 review, plis ayudenme en cumplir mi meta. T.T **


	28. No he podido olvidar

**Jejeje, solo para dejarlo claro: Soy una chica, no un chico, asi que si alguien cre que soy hombre pues aviso que no XD**

* * *

Shikamaru volteo la cara fastidiad, el no podia tener esa clase de pensamientos! se suponia que el la odira! no que la deceara! mantuvo la cabeza en esa posicion unos minutos, intentando quietar esas cosas de su mente, pero escucho que ella despertaba.

Temari giro la cabeza de lado y bio a Shikamaru observandola detenidamente y ligeramente enrojecido- Que-Que haces aqui?

-La Hokage me ha mandado.

-Para que?- volteo de nuevo su cabeza hacia la ventana, no queria verlo y Shikamarul lo noto.

-Ella..quiere que te tomes esto- se paro y tomo el frasco para extendercelo, pero Temari apenas lo vio de reojo.

-Le he dicho que no me tomare nada.

Shikamaru se sento en el borde de la cama mirandola con reproche.

-Si lo haras, nos ha...los has tenido a todos preocupados- corrigio su frase antes de que ella notara que tambien el se preocupo.

-No han tenido porque, no me pasa nada.

-Creimos que estabas embarazada.- giro su mirada hacia la puerta furioso, pero en ese momento Temari volteo a verlo.

-Y que si lo estaba?- Por primera vez desde que Temari habia llegado le hablo enojada.- No tiene nada de malo que yo quiera ser madre

-Pues tu sabras!- tambien volteo a verla- En fin y al cabo, que ese seria problema tuyo y del Ryosuke.

-Un bebé no es ningun problema! deja de hablar asi!

-Un bebe si puede ser un problema! se pueden ocacionar grandes cosas solo por un hijo!- Ok, Shikamaru habrio la boca de mas.

-A que te refieres?

Shikamaru se dio cuenta de su error muy tarde- A nada

-Te conosco lo suficiente como para saber que nunca en nada.

-No me conoces, eh cambiado desde que te fuiste,

-Pero tus tic´s no- Temari se sento y le detuvo la mano que se entretenia en subir y bajar el sierre del chaleco.

Shimakaru quiso apartar la mano en seguida como si le quemara el contarcto, pero su cerebro no reacciono y la dejo.

-Si tanto te interesa esta bien.

-Dime

-Me casare

Temari se congelo, y segundos despues sintio como sus ojos se inundaban de lagrimas, pero se contuvo de llorar. Quito su mano de la de Shikamaru, el apreto el cejo desconforme, pero eso ella no lo vio pues su mirada estaba caida, fija en las sabanas, porque le pasaba todo esto a ella? No era una buena kunoichi? una buea persona? una maravillosa esposa y tambien seria una gran madre? que acaso no era una perfecta amiga y maestra? No siempre apoyaba a todo aquel que la necesitara? porque la vida se empeñaba en hacerle esto a ella? Jamas creyo aquello deque las cosas malas le pasan a la gente buena, pero ahora comenzaba a dudar.

-Cuando?

-Aun no me lo han dicho- Shikamaru estaba confundido, porque rayos no lo miraba a los ojos!? porque su voz se oia tan apagada?

-Te lo han dicho?- repitio dudosa mientras regresaba a encontrar sus ojos, cosa que Shikamaru agradecio- Quienes..?

-Los jefes del clan, ellos son los que me han comprometido, y todo porque quieren que les de un heredero, por eso te digo que los hijos son muy problematicos.

-No te quieres casar?

-Claro que no!- Pudo haber dicho que si, que amaba a su prometida profundamente y asi pudo haberla lastimado, como el queria, pero seria mentirce a si mismo y eso no lo podia hacer.- Si me caso, es solo para tener hijos y convertirme en la cabeza de mi clan.

-Pero crei que siendo tu el heredero tenias poder.

-Lo tengo, basicamente soy ya la cabeza del clan, pero no lo reconoceran hasta que no de un heredero.

-Pero eres demaciaso joven.

-Tienen miedo que si no me caso ahora, no me case nunca.

-No creo que el matrimonio sea un problema para ti, al menos no tu pareja.- Shikamaru la vio sorprendido, habia olvidado que en la mañana, en la boda, ella lo habia escuchado en sus actividades...matutinas, por asi llamarlo.

-Chuji me dijo que me escuchaste.

-Si, bueno, Chuji dice muchas cosas- recordo como es que le habia dicho que Shikamaru le tenia asco.

-Si, y tambien dice muchas estupideces- Temari levanto una ceja, esa era su forma de decirle que sabia a lo que seferia y no le tenia asco? porque por la forma en que la miro paracia que si, y sonrio.

-Extrañaba charlar contigo

-Yo tambien- murmuro

-Que..?

-Que te tomes esta medicina, que es a lo que he venido-Dijo para cambiar el tema, le extendio el frasquito ya habierto y ella lo bebio, tenia un agradable sabor entre fresas y menta.

-Bien ya lo he hecho, si es que querias puedes irte ya.- Aun que le habia sido agradable su presencia, aun recordaba las palabras de Chouji, el matrimonio, el incidente del baño, defunitivamente eran muchas cosas para un solo dia.

-Temari, Porque le has preguntado eso a Choji?

-Por que te interesa?

-_Porque me importas. _Curiosidad

-Pues entonces yo te digo lo mismo.

-Realmente quieres que me valla?

Temari dudo, no, realmente no deceaba tenerlo lejos, pero su presencia era algo que no podia soportar-...Si

-Porque?

-...Yo...

-Dilo

-Quieres saberlo?- lagrimas amargas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, su voz dolorosa, con un deje de rencor- Bien, pues escuchalo, porque te hara muy feliz, quiero que te vallas porque no soporto tu presencia, me lastimas demaciado, el saber que te doy asco es algo que me duele profundamente, y sufrir es algo de lo me he cansado ya, realmente de muele cada palabra que me has dicho, y me duele el consepto que tienes de mi, asi que, porfavor marchate

-Bien- Shikamaru se puso de pie-Si es lo que quieres lo hare-camino hacia la puerta y la abrio pero antes de salir volvio a hablar aun de espaldas a Temari- Hace un año, cunado comenzo el festival, ese dia que llegaste, cuando te dije que crei que habias olvidado el collar que te regale...dijiste que habia cosas que nunca se olvidaban...yo no he podido hacerlo- Salio y se apoyo en la puerta, sentia algo que le primia el pecho y le causaba dolor, talvez no tanto como el de ella, pero si mucho, se sentia tan mal, alguna vez la amo, pero eso ya no lo hacia ahora.

Adentro de la habitacion Temari lloraba desconsoladamente, porque la persona que mas amaba era capaz de hacerle tanto daño? inconcientemente se llevo la mano al pecho y toco una cadena delgada de oro que despues jalo para poder ver un hermoso collar en forma de corazon, tambien de oro, el mismo que años atras le fue regalado por su mejor amigo, el mismo del que acababa de hablar Shikamaru, era pequeño, y con un truco, si presinabas la parte de abajo del corazon al mismo tiempo que la de arriba, el collar se abria como si fuese un relicario, y adendro tenia escrito _"Para mi amada Temari" _aun si esas palabras solo tuvieron significado como amigo, pera ella eso fue especial. En su interior sabia que siempre decearia estar con el, pero despues de tanto daño y dolor, se conformaba con que siquiera la volteara a ver con la misma calidez que andes.


	29. Seis meses

**Agradesco todos su review!!**

**Etto, algo olvido, algo olvido, Ah si! Amy-Black-Nara: MUero por conocer a mi ahijado! ojala lo hagas pronto! te deceo suerte!**

* * *

Shikamaru llego a paso lento hasta el domo de la Hokage, tenia las manos en los bolsillos y suspiraba cansadamente, comenzaba a pensar que ver a Temari habia sido un error, debio haberse negado en uanto la Hokage se lo pidio, no importa si despues le daba una buena tunda, porque...algo le decia que se merecia una paliza de las grandes.

-Soy un cabron- dijo para si mismo aprovechando que nadie lo escuchaba pues le habian llebado hasta la azotea diciendo que la Hokage llegaria un momento despues, despues lo habian dejado solo- De verdad que ahora si soy un cabron- se volvio a repetir

-"Ahora si"? pues que has echo ahora?

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta- Hokage

-Ni siquiera notaste mi presencia, siendo tu un capitan ANBU significa que estabas realmente distraido, se puede saber que te pasa?

-No es nada, ahora podemos hablar sobre el clan- dijo para cambiar el tema. La hokage llego hasta el y se encluno sobre la barandilla mirando la aldea.

-Hace unas semanas escuche a un par de señoritas hablar de ti- Shikamaru maldijo mentalmente, se suponia que eso era secreto y ellas jamas decian lo que habian echo- Y lo que escuche fue...-Callo sin saber como continuar

-No creo que mi intimidad sea algo que afecte la aldea, asi que no entiendo el porque me pidio que viniera.

-Cosas de ese tipo pueden dañar la reputacion de la aldea, pero si tu lo mantienes en secreto yo no tengo ningun problema...yo se porque lo haces- respondio sanriendo. Shikamaru quiso preguntar a que se referia pero ella volvio a hablar, curiosamente, de forma cariñosa- Sabes que siempre he querido a Naruto como si fuera mi hijo, pero...sabes que tambien por Neji y por ti siento lo mismo.

Shikamru sonrio- Lo se, somos a los unicos que les llama "genios"

-Asi es, y ahora 2 de mis "hijos" se han casado, uno hoy, y el otro hace 6 meses- Shikamaru sonrio- Si, ya se porque se caso, bueno, ya sabia que era medio pervetido...aunque no es el unico perverdito hijo mio- sonrio y Shikamaru se sonrojo levemente- Retomando el tema, es de tu matrimonio de lo que quiero hablar.

-Como se ente...

-Aunque tu padre sea el jefe del clan, los mas viejos tambien tienen poder, uno de ellos vino hace algunas horas a pedirme tus papeles, para arreglar todo pues dijo que te casarias.- Shikamaru bajo la mirada- Se bien que no quieres casarte, y menos con una desconocida, pero, ya he hablado con tu padre, y como me lo temi, el no puede hacer nada, yo tambpoco puedo intervenir en asuntos del clan, pero...

-Pero?- pregunto sin esconder su ENORME curiosidad

-Pero afortunaamente, cuando yo era joven y peleaba en las batallas, le salve la vida a varios de los ancianos de tu clan, y cuando el anciono vino me encarge de recordarcelo, aunque no he podido hacer que cancele el matrimonio, pues dice que es para "reparar" la reputacion de tu clan, si he logrado darte tiempo.

-Como q...

-Tendras seis meses para conseguir esposa.

-Podre elegir mi esposa?- pregunto repentinamente con alegria, pero despues de unos segundos segundos volvio a su fachada habitual, y la Hokage lo noto.

-Se que no te importa con quien te cases, pero talvez encuentres una chica linda con quien casarte, despues de todos los preparativos de alianza podras irte.

-Hokage, con todo respeto, pero cuando me hablo crei que terminaria dandome una paliza por ensuciar la reputacion de la aldea, y ahora me dice que me consiguio tiempo, y que rayos significa eso de que podre irme?

-Oh, la verdad si quiero golpearte, pero creme que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo, y lo de irte es porque es obio que no te casaras con nadie de esta aldea, si alguna chica de aqui fuera de tu interes ya te habrias casado, asi que supongo que querras buscar en otros lugares, solo necesito que antes de irte, me digas a donde iras, asi yo podre hablar con el jefe de esa aldea y trabajaras como ninja para el, de esa forma seguiras teniendo un salario, obiamente no mencionare que eres un ANBU y mucho menos capitan, solo pasaras como un junnin.

-La verdad no se que decir, usted misma lo ha dicho, no me importa con quien me case.

-Vale, si, pero, no se...tengo esperanzas-murmuro bajito, aunque si se escucho.

-Esper...?

-Ya vete antes de que te goplee- cambio el tema.- Anda, no deberias estar en una fiesta?

-Hokage ¬¬ ya es tarde, todo se ha acabado

-Que!? yo no recuerdo la fiesta!

-Claro que no, usted solo aparecio, felicito a los novios, bebio MUCHO sake y se durmio.

-Ohhhh, ya me preguntaba yo como fue que apareci en mi cuarto.

-Bueno, me voy-Camino hasta la salida pero se detuvo- Y Tusnade

-Dime

-Gracias

Shikamaru se fue sonriendo y la Hokage se apoyo en la barandilla, conseguir los seis meses no fue facil, pero si Shikamaru conseguia una chica para ser feliz valdria la pena, ademas, quien sabe...en seis meses pueden pasar muchas cosas.

Al dia siguiente todo fue normal, expto que sierta persona se salto sus deberes de alianza para visitar a un pasiente.

-Ya vete- regaño fingiendo molestia, pero de nada servia si sonreia.

-No quiero- contesto haciendo cara de niño regañado.

-Gaara nos pidio hacernos cargos de la alianza mientras el no esta, ademas tenemos que cuidar a Kasumi

-Relajate, Kankuro ya se esta haciendo cargo de eso.

-Kankuro no podra con ambas cosas.

-Claro que si! y ya deja de pensar en eso que por preocuparte es que estas aqui!

-Kenji, necesitamos...

-Necesitas recuperarte, y no se diga mas, no quiero que mi esposa este enferma, haber, dime, ya te dijeron cuando te dan de alta?

-Hable con la Hokege, dijo que mañana me dejara salir, pero yo ya no quiero estar aqui! me aburro!

-Tonterias, no hay porque aburrirse, que no dijiste que en la mañana tus amigos vinieron a verte?

-Si, pero solo un rato, ellos tienen obligaciones, y ellos si las cumplen! no como tu!

-Bah, todo esta bien, mejor cuentame quien te trajo estos chocolates- Pregunto solo para cambiar la conversacion, pues no debia estresarce. Tomo un chocolate de la caja y se lo coloco en la boca a Temari.

-Fue Sakura, ahora con 6 meses de embarazo ya no puede ser ninja, asi que ha venido algunas horas.

-Embarazo...-murmuro con la vista agachada.

-Yo tambien quiero un bebé, no sabes como deceo ser madre- Kenji sonrio

-Te la pasabas diciendo que eras muy joven para tener hijos, que solo tienes 22 años y cosas por el estilo, pero siempre supe que mentias

-Me conoces muy bien- sonrio

-Logico! soy tu marido y te amo!-Temari se ruborizo un poco- Ademas- comenso seductoramente mientras se asercaba para hablarle al oido- Podemos intentarlo- Le beso el cuello y llevo sus manos al pecho de Temari, la cual dio un respingo y suspiro deliciosamente.

-N-No debemos- mantenia los ojos cerrados y suspiraba de vez en cuando- Estamos en un hospital- Kenji se separo con un puchero y Temari al fin abrio los ojos.

-Esta bieeen, pero me la debes. Ya debo irme, quien sabe si Kankuro sepa cambiar un pañal- Temari rio y Kenji se dirigio a la puerta pero antes de salir Temari lo llamo, él volvio a acercarcele y ella le hizo señas pera que se inclinara y le murmuro algo al oido- Estas segura?- pregunto Kenji asombrado y emocionado a la vez.

-Claro que si! Tanto como tu!- Le beso los labio con un pequeño rose- Cuando volvamos a casa- Esta vez fue el quien la beso, transmitiendole todo el amor que sentia por ella.

Y asi la pareja se despidio, volviendo a sus deberes, uno al trabajo y la otra a descanzar, guardando en su corazon un esperanza, un secreto y una promesa...que lamentablemente no se realizaria.

* * *

**Oh! De verdad queria que supieran porque amo a Kenji, es igualito a Shikamaru cuando era amigo de Temari, solo que Kenji es mas cariñoso pero incluso fisicamente se parecen, Igual de Guapetones! **

**Y sobre la promesa...bueno, ya veran XD**


	30. Destino

**Ami-Black-Nara: No se como pudiste hacer tu fic inspirada por mi historia! mujer! pero si solo soy una novata! ojala no te arrepientas despues T.T Por mi parte no hay ningun problema! Si supieras cuan alagada me siento! Oh estos dias eh estado muy sensible, cada review me encanta, y el que me mencioaras al principio me hizo sentir como si yo fuese alguien muy especial como escritora! Me ha echo sentir que soy buena escribiendo y no una simple aprendiz! Ayyy me siento tan bonito que me dan ganas de llorar, gracias por nombrarme tu madrina!! Arigatou!**

**A todas mis demas seguidoras: Gracias por leeer mi fic, crei que como tengo puente podria pasarme algun rato escribiendo algunos cap, ya saben, para adelantar, pero me he enfermado y aveces la calentura me obliga a permanecer en cama, como quiera intentare pasarme un rato por aqui.**

**Y shen-sii-chan: Primero que nada ten en cuenta que para cuando Temari estuvo con Kenji ya habia paado tiempo, asi que podemos creer que estuvo nerviosa y eso la hizo paracer que era virgen. Sobre si Kenji se dio cuenta lo sabras despues n.n aun no tengo planeado revelar ese asunto jojojo es sorpresa, y ademas, una mujer no tiene que ser virgen hasta el matrimonio asi que si se dio cuenta o no a el no le importo...o si? jojojo aun no revelare nada**

**Tampoco dire que es la promesa aun.**

* * *

-Yaaaa! haras que me sonroje!- Kenji salio de sus pensamientos y volteo la cara del cuerpo de su esposa, pero de verdad estaba hermosa, el corto vestido naranja con estampado de flores la hacia lucir encantadora!

-Perdon...hoy en la noche me cobrare todo lo que tube que esperar mientras estuviste en el hospital...

-Dijiste algo?- pregunto dejando el labial a un lado

-Yo? no, nada.

-Crei escuchar que hablabas.

-Ehhh si, te decia que si ya estas lista.

Temari tomo su bolso- Ahora si

-Espera!- le dijo antes de que saliera- te has olvidado esto-Le dio un medallon de corazon- No dijiste que te lo habia regalado un amigo?

-Si, perdon, me lo quite cuando me puse el vestido pues no queria que la tela se rasgara con el, olvide volver a aponermelo.

-De verdd que eres olvidadisa.

Temari le saco la lengua y sonrio

-Estas segura que tu amiga Sakura podra cuidar a Kasumi? no se cansara?

-Dijo que solo irian un rato al festival y regresarian, estara bien, ademas ya tiene que aprender a cuidar niños- Kenj rio

-Ya vamonos?

-Si.

Kenji y Temari caminaron un rato por las callen del festival, Kenji parecia encantado pues en la cascada hacian muchos festivales y ya los extrañaba, Temari caminaba a su lado a paso lento mientras el la tomaba de la mano, aun estaba un poco debil.

-Nee Temari, ¿Que es eso?-Temari volteo hacia donde apuntaba su esposo, ojala nolo hubiera echo.

-Eso es un concurso del beso

-De veras!? entremos!

-No tengo ganas- pidio esperanzada

-Oh bamos, no sera la primera vez que entremos a uno de esos, anda.

-Yo...

-Oh! porque no lo hacen? sera divertido y seguro que les encantara- Temari se congelo, porque el destino se empeñaba en mostrarcelo cada vez que era de lo mas inoportuno, seria que queria que estuvieran juntos?...Tonterias

-Ohayo Nara-san

-Ryosuke-san de seguro que les encantara, ademas varios ninjas participaremos.

Participaremos? esque acaso...

-Tu participaras?

-Oh si, en realidad solo eh entrado en el concurso una vez en mi vida, pero encontre una señorita con la que me gustaria intentarlo.- Señalo un punto entre la multitud.

-La peliroja?

-Oh no, ella sera pareja de Kankuro, es la misma con la que concurso el año pasado, yo en cambio elegi otra, ves la de ahi?-volvio a señalar y Kenji asintio- Sera ella.

Temari volteo la carapara ver a la chica, mediana estatura, cintura de avispa, senos grandes y piernas largas, cabello suelto hasta las caderas, su color era bastante exotico, azul oscuro pero muy luminoso, vestido lila que resaltaba sus bien formadas curvas, corto hasta los muslos y de tirantes, complementado con unas zapatillas lilas tambien, pero su rostro...ojos grandes azules, maquillaje ligero, labios carnosos y rosas...y su sonrisa...parecia realmente feliz.

-Vaya, es muy linda- admiro Kenji

-Lo es, y muy simpatica. Akemi es florista

-Akemi?

-Si, pero te he de decir que su nombre es poco para describirla **()**

**-**Te has buscado una buena novia.

-Novia? ovidalo, tener una novia no creo que sea mas que una atadura, prefiero ser libre _...libre como las nubes...algun dia lo lograre._-Penso

-Ataduas? oh, ya encontraras a alguien a quien amar y veras que cuando lo hagas, no pensaras en que es una atadura.

-Oh vamos, diras que tu si eres feliz?- pregunto con burla y Temari volteo a verlo.

-Claro! El que mi matrimonio fuera arreglado no quita que nos amemos.

-Pues yo no estoy echo para el matrimonio, para mi solo es una prmesa vanal entre dos personas que viven en la tonta ilucion del amor eterno...Pero si tu cres en el, es tu asunto. Si me disculpan- se refirio ahora a los dos- no seria educado de mi parte dejar a una señorita esperando.- Shikamaru se alejo de ahi.

-Kenji yo...

-No te preocupes.

-Pero de verdad lo siento, no se...

-Esta bien, sabes que esas cosas no me afectan, en normal que piensen que como fuimos obligados a casarnos no sintamos nada por el otro, pero no me importa, mientras tu sepas cuanto te amo me basta.

Kenji sonrio y la beso apenas tocando sus labios, dejando que su alma se escapara de ellos para beber de la dulce esencia que su esposa le ofrecia. Al separarce Temari sintio ganas de llorar, era verdad que las palabras de Shikamaru le habian dolido, pero su esposo...con solo una sonrisa lograba bajarle el cielo, le ofrecia su amor incondicional en cada mirada, cada palabra que le decia llevaba un poema oculto, y cuando la tocaba sentia su piel erizarce, no podia decir que lo amaba...pero de verda lo queria, una vez dijo que cuando él se iba ella no esperaba con ansias su regreso, pero eso comenzo a cambiar en los ultimos dias, le encantaba verlo regresar, cansado de hacer papeleo y hablar con el consejo de Konoha, se acercaba a ella y depositaba un dulce beso en sus dias, ahora a diferencia de hace meses ella podia decirle en un susurro que lo habia extrañado, él sonreia simpre con la misma hermosura, despues preguntaba por Kasumi mientras la veia dormir, acariciaba su cabello rubio y la arropaba, le daba una ultima mirada a la cuna y regresaba a la cama a recostarce, sin importar cuan cansado estubiera, él siempre tenia tiempo para ella, una palabra, beso, caricia, él jamas necesitaba tanto para hacerla sonreir, y sus ojos brillantes como los de un niño, le hacian saber que esperaba impaciente por escuchar que ella dijera que lo queria, y despues de decirlo, él la abrazaba hasta verla dormir y velar por sus sueños.Él siempre lo haria...

Sin importar, que en solo unos dias...que el destino decidiara alejarlo de ella.

* * *

**Oh por dios! solo unos cap. mas y muchas cosas seran dichas...siento no poder decir que es la promesa que se han echo, y tambien siento no decir porque el destino los alejara, pero aun no es tiempo, solo unos dias mas podran estar juntos.**

**Habia pensado en meterlos al concurso y que le hicieran competencia a Shika-kun pero decidi mejor no hacerlo y poner esa platiquilla, un cap corto pero yo jamas hago la cosas porque si, si lo he echo es por algo.**

**(): Akemi: significa brillante y hermosa...ustedes sabian que Kenji significa sano o saludable? XD**


	31. Es la misma Eres tu

Habia pasado una semana desde el ultimo encuentro con Shikamaru, Kenji cada vez pasaba mas tiempo en casa mostrando sus habilidades naturales de padre con la pequeña Kasumi y Temari le ayudaba a Kuerenai a cuidar al siempre travieso Asuke.

-Estas seguro? yo podria acompañarte, ya esta atardeciendo y ademas este claro siempre me ha gustado

-Claro! es hermoso! por algo lo tenia que comprar el gran Shika-kun!

Temari rio bajito- "El gran"?

-Si! GRAN, porque él es G R A N D I O S O.

Temari volvio a reir hasta que reacciono- Has dicho que todo esto es de Shikamaru?

-Sip, hace unos meses lo ha comprado, siempre a tenido buen gusto no te parece?

-Demacido bueno diria yo- dijo recodando a la tal Akemi.

-No entiendo.- la miro curioso

-Eh nada, olvidalo, y a que me has pedido que te traiga?

El niño volteo a todos lados lados buscando que nadie los escuchara, camino unos pasos hasta llegar a Temari y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se agachasra, ella, obediente, lo hizo, Asuke volvio a mirar de nuevo y cuando se aseguro que no habia nadie le susurro al oido...

-Himitsoda **()- **A lo cual a Temari le salio una gotita en la frente, tanto drama pera decirle eso!?

-Bueno, recuerda que hicimos un trato...

-Si, si, ya se, vendras en una hora por mi y yo no debo irme con nadie.

-Bien, me voy- Temari se incorporo y dio la vuelta.- _Maldito destino._

-Hola.- Se escucho con fraldad

-Shika- kun!- El pequeño salto a sus brazos y Shikamaru lo recibio con gusto- Has llegado tempreno, dijiste que tenias unos asuntos que atender antes.- Temari miro hacia el suelo, se imaginaba que clase de "asuntos".

-Si, pero ya he terminado, estas listo?

-haaai...Shika-kun, Temari-chan puede acompañarnos.

-no- se apresuro a decir Temari- Yo tengo cosas que hacer y...

-Pero Temari-chan tu...

-No te preocupes, volvere por ti en una hora, esta bien?

Temari se acerco al pequeño en brazos de Shikamaru y alzo de "puntitas" para alcanzar a darle un beso, locual hizo que Shikamaru pudiera tener una buena vista de su escote, oh si, Shikamaru era un zorro, pero en ese momento jamas penso en el busto de Temari, era cierto que su cuerpo era hermoso y la vista de ella fue perfecta, pero jamas lo noto, estaba mas concentrado en otra cosa...Para cuando reacciono, Temari ya se habia elejado comenzando a caminar por el sendero hacia la aldea.

-Shika-kun? te pasa algo?

-Eh? emmm Asuke quedate aqui, no tardo- bajo al niño y se apresuro a alcanzar a temari, cuando lo hizo se coloco delante de ella impidiendole el paso.

-Que haces?

-Por que aun lo guardas?- pregunto señalando un punto del escote V del vestido verde de ella.

-A que te refieres?

Shikamaru no respondio y casi se pego al cuerpo al de Temari y coloco una mano en su pecho, acariciando levemente con las llemas de los dedos la fina tela, Temari sorprendida no dijo nada, él seguia acariando la tela con el ceño levemente fruncido, como si aun lo no creyera, hasa que tomo el suficiente valor para atreverce a tocar la piel del cuelle, lo cual habia sido bastante dificil por cierto, y jalo de una cadenita, hasta que sus ojos pudieron observar mejor el collar, Temari coloco una mano sobre la de shikamaru que aun sujetaba el collar.

-Porque?- pregunto confundido mirandola a los ojos, no entendia porque despues de tanto dolor que le habia probocado aun conservaba un obsequio de él.

-Yo tampoco he podido olvidar- una lagrima solitaria se atrevio a salir.

Shikamru apreto el collar y despues le dio la espalda- No es mas que un recuerdo del pasado- dijo con fraildad, Temari no se extraño esta vez, ya era costumbre ese tono en su voz.

-Esto me lo regalo una persona muy especial, un amigo que tuve hace tiempo, mi mejor amigo debo decir, fue alguien que dejo marca en mi vida, lo quice mucho y creo que jamas podre olvidarlo.

-Ese amigo del que hablas ha muerto- dijo él

-Lo se...- Temari sonrio melancolicamente- Por eso lo guardo, es lo unico que prueba que alguna vez fui importante para él, se que he perdido ese amigo, que murio hace tiempo, pero... si cierro los ojos aun lo veo...daria lo que fuera por recuperarlo- Lo ultimo que Shikamaru escucho fueron los sollozos de Temari antes de oir sus pasos correr lo mas rapido que pudo. Él se quedo ahi parado, pensando en cuantas cosas le gustaria decirle y no se atrevia.

_-Temari, no sabes como decearia el poder perdonarte, dejar de sentir este rencor hacia ti, pero no puedo, no puedo cambiar lo que he echo...talvez tampoco pueda combiar en lo que me he convertido...deceria recuperar lo que fui, no importa cuando, solo...volver a ser ese amigo que algun dia te amo en secreto, o ese chico frio del que han acusado de ser liberal...pero no puedo, ya no soy ni amigo ni creo que pueda volver a amarte, alguna vez lo hice, pero en mi corazon hay demaciado rencor... y tampoco puedo ser como todos cren, desde el momento en que te enteraste en lo que me converti no he podido tocar a ninguna mujer, ironico no? yo, que alguna vez mentio diciendo que me acostaba con otras chicas porque me sentia asqueado de lo que hice contigo, soy el que ahora no toca a nadie mas porque cada vez que lo intento me siento sucio de estar con ellas...ellas, simpre fueron cuerpos nadamas, cuerpo que me ayudaban a aliviar el dolor, ahora no son mas que una marca que he dejado a mi paso, intentos inutiles por sentirme limpio...estupido de mi al pensar con ellas lo lograria, estupido por no darme cuanta que solo una mirada tuya me ha hecho sentirme mas puro que con todas las cariacias que me han dado ellas, simplemente ellas no se comparan con tigo, logro conseguir mil veces mas placer con solo percivir cuando tu aliento choca en mi cara, que si estuviera en la cama con varias chicas a la vez, ja, te apuedo asegurar eso, ya lo he he echo, tantas chicas como han cabido en una cama, se lo que pensarias si me escucharas ahora, de seguro pensarias que soy un perverdido adicto al sexo al que no le importan las mujeres, y sabes que? tendrias razon, no me he importado ninguna mujer que he tocado, bueno...solo una, tu sabes quien? no? pues es la misma que ha invadido mis sueños por un año, la misma que se convirtio en mi primer amor, en realidad, el unico amor que he tenido, la misma que que ahora esta casada y yo no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, la misma que ha sido la unica persona de haceme temblar con una simple carica, la misma con la que di ese paso que me hizo hombre dajando atras al niño, la misma a la que le quite su puereza y la hice mujer, la misma que he intentado olvidar cada noche con alguien direfente, y que no he logrado, la misma que me dejo huella haciendo que aun pueda sentir dulce esencia sobre mi, y eso me gusta, me gusta sentirme suyo, la misma con la que una vez soñe hacer mia hasta al amanecer y gritar a todos que yo era su dueño, la misma que me hizo tocar el cielo cuando al hacerla mia grito mi nombre...y me hizo grtar el suyo...la misma que ha sido la unica capaz de lograrlo, porque jamas una mujer me ha probocado tanto placer como lo hizo ella esa noche, he logrado que cientos de chicas griten mi nombre cuando les doy tanto placer, placer que jamas he podido alcanzar con ninguna mas que con ella, ella ha sido la unica que me ha escuchado peder el control y derribarme ante el placer de un roce, si, porque jamas ninguna otra chica ha sido capaz de que mi cordura desaparesca, cierto, he suspirado cada vez que estoy con ellas, me he satisfecho con sus cuerpos, pero jamas he gritado como cuando estube con ellas, jamas he quedado insatisfecho de probar su cuarpo como lo hice con ella, porque te juro que hubiera haberla probado toda la vida y jamas me hubiera satisfecho, aunque de igual modo ella ha sido la unica que lo ha logrado, con las demas simpre quede deceando mas...porque simpre senti que algo me faltaba. Tu sabes lo que es lo que me faltaba? Temari, Puedes tu decirmelo? decearia saberlo, en mi oscuro y seco corazon guardo la esperansa de que algun dia me lo digas, se que se alguien puede hacerlo eres tu, lo se porque tu corazon es puro y bondadoso, me lo ha desmostrado ahora que se que aun conservas ese collar, apesar de todo lo que te hedicho, apesar de todo el daño que te he echo, ojala tu me digas que me hace falta, para asi poder complementarme, y no se trata solo se sexo, no, por extraño que pueda sonarte hay mas que eso, es mujer de la que hablo logro con una sonrisa hacer girar mi mundo, ella ha sido la misma que me hizo cambiar, dejar de ser ese flojo-observa nuves para hacerlo convertirce en Junnin, y mas tarde en capitan ANBU, pero respecto a las nubes...ella es la misma que ahora veo en cada una de ellas, su rostro siempre esta presente, Tu que cres que sea? Un don o un castigo? Yo creo que ambos, Don por ue me sea otorgada la imagen de su hermosa cara a cada momento, pero castido por no poder olvidarla, ella es la misma que una vez ame, pero__ sabes? he tenido sexo tantas veces como estrellas en el firmamento, pero solo he echo el amor una vez en mi vida...solo una vez, si, creo que ahora sabes a quien me refiero, No? crei que con esto lo sabrias, ahora suspiros salen de mis labios, petetico, soy patetico al hablarte como si me escucharas, como si estubieses aqui a mi lado, mirandome mientras yo te digo todas estas cosas, como si o tubiese el valor para decirlas, pero no lo hago, Porque? porque soy un cobarde, lo que me hace recordar que hace un año, mientras estabamos en este mismo claro me preguntaste si yo que querria, y yo te dije que si, que te querria sin importar que fueses muy agresiva, y tu... me dijiste lo mismo "Te querria aunque todavia fueras un cobarde" fueron tus palabras exactas, pero mira lo que ha pasado, seguramente has cambiado de opinion, porque ahora soy mas cobarde de lo que fui entonces, es cierto, ya no le tengo miedo a las misiones y la muert__e me pare algo natural, pero cuando despues de tenerte, desperte y lei esa carta, el miedo de perderte regreso a mi, y ahora...ahora soy aun mas cobarde por no poder decirte eso, por no poder decircelo a la mujer mas problematica que he conocido, a la misma que me cautiva con su ser, Oh Temari, si supieras que esa mujer eres tu..._

* * *

**Oh, me ha quedado muy corto, pero me ha gustado, espero que a ustedes tambien, me parece que me he puesto muy sentimental con lo ultimo, y decir que Shikamaru ya no la ama me ha dolido, pero era necesario.**

**Saben? crei que podria terminar esta historia para el cap. 40 o por ahi, pero me he dado cuenta que no puedo, Shikamaru, Temari y Kenji aun tienen mucho que decir, y en 10 cap. mas no lo lograre, la verda queria acabarlo rapido para hacer y Gaara y OC, ya hasta subi la descripcion de la chica a mi profile (es Tamiko por si alguien quiere checar) pero creo que me tardare un poco mas, bueno, en fin, me gustan las historias largas. Ojala a ustedes tambien.**

**() Himitsoda: Es un secreto.**


	32. Esperanza

**Bien, querian una historia larga? Pues por mi esta bien, tengo algunas ideas y pedazos de capitulos en mi mente, bueno, me parece que ese ShikaTema que tando ansias tendra que esperar un poco.**

* * *

Temari habia llorado ya un largo rato, y si por ella fuera lo hubiese seguido haciendo, pero no podia, el reloj, ese maltito reloj que decia que el tiempo que se le permitia lamentarce se habia acabado, pues ahora bien, cumpliendo las ordenes del reloj, se dirigia con paso lento hasta el claro, habia dicho a Asuke regresar por el, despues de todo el niño no tenia la culpa de nada, y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿quien tenia la culpa? por egoista que sonara, no podia culparce a ella, ella habia sido un sacrificio de su padre para fortaleces lazos con otra aldea, por esta misma razon, tampoco Kenji era el culpable, y no podia culpar a Shikamaru, pese a ser, en el pasado, un gran amigo, ella siempre supo cuanto dolor podia ocacionar, ¿y si lo sabia, porque siguio siendo su amiga? facil, ella tambien sabia cuan dulce podia ser una palabra de Shikamaru, siempre fue su don el consolar a la gente, siempre tuvo esa facilidad para hacer a alguien olvidar sus problemas, aunque sea momentaneamente para poder regañarlo por flojo, pero hacia que los olvidaran, aunque esa no era la razon de sus pensamientos...

Temari no podia dejar de sentirce mal, por un lado estaba Shikamaru, una parte de ella le decaba ser feliz con su esposa, que alguien lo ayudara a encontrar la paz que necesitaba, ayudarlo a ser el de antes, anque otra parte se sentia mal de pensarlo con otra, si, sentia mal por ser tan egoista, y por el otro lado...

Estaba Kenji, Dios! de verdad lo quequeria! Era el hombre perfecto! Guapo, simpatico, buen ninja, fuerte, con poder, inteligente, y un sin fin de cosas mas, sin contar sus habilidades de buen padre, amante perfecto, cocinero exelente, gran consejero, ¡El hombre era un estuche de monerias! **()**

¿Que se suponia que haria? Necesitaba con urgencia platicar con alguien! Podia acudir con alguna chica, claro, si hubiera una disponible, Hinata y Tenten seguian d eluna de miel, Ino se casaba al dia siguiente y se la pasaba preparando las cosas (sin dejar de lamentarce porque las "recien casadas" no ventrian a su boda) y Sakura estaba bastante sensible estos dias, se la pasaba gritandole a Naruto por cada cosa que hacia y en 2 segundos le lloraba por cualquier tonteria, el embarazo de verdad le afectaba, pero habia alguien, alguien que sabia los sentimientos de Temari hacia Shikamaru y viceversa...Chouji, sabia que podia confiar en el, talvez le haria una visita.

Sin darce cuenta ya habia llegado al claro, la pequeña Kasumi dormia entre sus brazos, mientras la hora de regresar por Asuke llegaba, habia ido a recoger a su sobrina, la cual, se habia pasado la mañana con sus tios, Kenji y Kankuro habian echo un buen trabajo al cuidarla, pero hacia un rato les habian llamado al Domo de la Hokage, y entonces se les ocurrio llamar a Konohamaru para buscar a Temari y que ella pasara a recoger a la niña.

Temari hubiera deceado quedarce tambien a escuchar, pero sus malestares aun no desaparecian y lo mejor era no saber nada que pudiera estresarla.

"No llegaremos a dormir" habia dicho Kankuro, lo que sea que estubira pasando era serio y tomaria tiempo, ¡Genial! justo el dia que su esposo y hermano no llegarian para ayudarla a cuidar a Kasumi, le habia dicho a Kurenai que no se peocupara por llegar temprano de la mision, que ella cuidaria a Asuke ¿¡Como cuidaria ella sola de un pequeno demonio travieso de 4 años y una bebe de poco mas de 1 mes de nacida!? Agh! Tenia ganas de golpear algo! se desquitaria con el primero que se topara! Y hablando de toparce a alguien...¿porque no veia a Asuke por ningun lado?

Alarmada, comenzo a caminar, hasta que vio algo que no se esperaba.

Shikamaru estaba entre acostado y sentado en el suelo, recardado en el arbol, en su pecho estaba la cabecita del pequeño demonio, Asuke dormia placidamente con su bracito rodeando a Shikamaru, y él, le acariciaba el cabello mientras con una voz tranquila y dulce, como no la ecuchaba hacia un año, le relataba lo que parecia ser un cuento, ¿ese era el gran secreto? ¿eso era lo que Shikamaru hacia todos los dias al atarceder y que el niño no le quizo decir?

El relato duro talvez 10 minutos mas, entonces Shikamaru dio un suspiro, alzo su mirada de la castaña cabecita y miro al sol que del cual ya solo quedaban los ultimos rayos, embozo una sonrisa de lado y sus ojos brillaron mas de lo normal.

-Te quedaras ahi de pie?- dijo sin voltear a verla. Temari se sorprendio de que ser detectada.

-No queria molestar.

-Llegaste hace rato, porque no dijiste nada- continuo acariciando el cabello del niño, hasta que volteo a verla y miro a la pequeña Kasumi- Pense que la estaba cuidando Ryosuke.

-Lo hacia, pero él y Kankuro fueron llamados por la Hokage y no llegaran a dormir- Temari aun no sabia porque le decia todo aquello, pero esque simplemente al estar con él no podia omitir nada porque se sentia como si le mintiera. Shikamaru rio

-Ya veo, pero ¿como piensas cuidar de dos niños? tengo entendido que Kurenai no llegara hasta mañana y tu te has ofrecido a cuidar a Asuke.

-Si, bueno, yo...- Temari callo y miro al suelo, y Shikamaru volvio a sonreir de lado.

-Vamos- dijo en tono de orden y con cuidado comenzo a ircorporarce cargando al niño durmiente en brazos.

-A donde?- pregunto sorprendida

-A mi casa- Temari lo miro confusa- Tienes una bebe en brazos y otro niño dormido ¿como piensas cargar a los dos?

-...

-Yo cargare a Asuke hasta mi casa

-Podriamos ir al hotel donde me quedo

-Y tendras que cuidar sola de dos niños, ¿quieres eso?- Temari no dijo nada- Anda, vamos, de todas formas antes de que tu te ofrecieras a cuidar a Asuke iba a hacerlo yo, ustedes dos se quedaran ahi tambien -Ahora si que estaba sorprendida, y la medida en que abrio sus ojos se lo demostro a Shikamaru- No pienses mal, que no te hare nada

-Yo no pense en eso.

-Como sea. Vamos

Comenzo a caminar, y Temari aun discutiendo con su subconciente sobre si no sera mas doloroso estar cerca de el, comenzo a seguirlo tambien, hasta que tovo el suficiente valor para volver a hablar.

-Porque si Asuke se quedo dormido y tu notaste mi precencia seguiste contando el cuento?

-Él jamas me perdonaria el dejar una historia inconclusa.- sonrio volteandolo a ver

-La historia que relatabas era...

-De romance, son sus favoritas, simpre quere escuchar sobre algo de aventura y romance, pero el sueño siempre lo vence.

-Es un niño muy dulce, has echo un buen trabajo.

-Lo ha echo Kurenai

-No del todo, desque que era niño has estado con el, creo...que cuando tngas tus hijos seras un gran padre.

-...Gracias

Temari lo miro los ojos incredulo a lo que acababa de oir, pero Shikamaru se adelando antes de que ella pudiera preguntar nada.

-Me ayudas? La llave esta en el bolsillo de mi chaleco pero no puedo soltar a Asuke

Temari no se habia dado cuenta de que ya habian llegado, se apresuro a sacar la llave y racargando a Kasumi en un su pecho con un brazo abrio la buerta, ambos entraron y Shikamaru se apresuro a llevar a Asuke a su habitasion, pese a que habia docenas de habitaciones libres, preferia mantenerlo con él, despues le dio a Temari la misma habitacion del año pasado, es decir junto a la suya, como obiamente no tenia poruqe haber cunas en esa casa, la bebe dormiria con ella en la misma cama, y aunque Temari insistio en irse a su hotel, Shikamaru decidido no la dejo.

Pasado un rato, Shikamaru salio a la tienda por algunas cosas e hizo de cenar mientras los niños dormian (**N/A:** Bueno, que esperaban? Todo buen mujeriego tiene que saber de cocinar deliciosamente, bueno...eso y otras cosillas XD). La cena se mantubo en silencio, cosa que ambos agradecieron, Temari porque no crei poder mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir que moria por dentro y Shikamaru aun se mentenia aturdido por los pensamientos que tuvo esa tarde, y esque despues de un rato se dio cuenta de que dijo varias oraciones en presente! Se suponia que si ya no la amaba debia hablar en pasado, no como si aun lo hiciera, porque no lo hacia, verdad? mmm, mejor no preguntarce eso, pues el mismo tenia miedo de la respuesta.

-Que descances- Se despidio Shikamaru desde la puerta de su habitacion y Temari hizo lo mismo.

Pasaron talvez 3 horas hasta que la pequeña Kasumi se desperto, Temari, quien dormia a su lado, la levando en brazos y comenzo a caminar por la habitacion para dormirla antes de que despertara a Shikamaru, cosa que no logro.

-Permiteme- Dijo Shikamar quien llegaba al cuarto y cargaba a la bebe para mecerla de un lado a otro despacio hasta que la pequeña termino rendida ante la sueva fracancia que desprendia el cuerpo de Shikamaru y se durmio- Listo- anuncio él y le entrego a la niña y se le quedo viendo- Disculpa, debi ofresenrte algo para dormir.- Dijo mirandola de arriba a abajo con el mismo vestido que traia por la tarde.

-No aquiero nada que alguna de tus chicas se haya dejado olvidado- Dijo ella depocitando a Kasumi en la cama y Shikamaru rio por el tono en que lo dijo.

-Bien, entonces...-Se quito la camisa que traia mientras sonreia y se la extendio. Temari la tomo con una ceja levantada.

-Y esto?

-Pontela, asi dormiras comoda.

-No gracias,- trataba de parecer indiferente al torzo desnudo de Shikamaru- No me siento comoda desnudando gente.

Shikamar volvio a reir, esta vez un poco mas fuerte, de verdd le encantaba su actitud- ¿Que pasa? ¿La gran Temari teme que le haga algo?- Temari lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados y el volvio solto otra carcajada- Anda, pontela, ademas a mi no me gusta...prefiero dormir desnudo- Temari enrojecio y Shikamaru no dejaba de estar divertido- No te preocupes, con ustedes aqui no puedo hacerlo, pero lo haria si me lo pidieras- sonrio arrogante.

-Oh! Eres un desvergonzado- No grito para no despertar a la bebe, pero su tono de voz era suficiente.

-Jajajaja, bien, tu te lo pierdes- camino hacia la salida pero antes de cruzar la puerta su sonrisa se borro y hablo seriamente- Y Temari- la chica se volteo a verlo- Solo para que lo sepas, jamas he traido a una chica aqui.

Y asi Shikamaru salio de la habitacion y volvio a la suya, Temari miro la prenda y se desvistio para ponercela, no le extraño que Kasumi se quedara dormida, la esencia de Shikamaru era facil de notar, calida y tranquilizadora, asi que recostandoce en la cama abrazo a la bebe y se quedo dormida, recordando como cargo a Asuke, como durmio a la bebe, como le acariciaba el cabello al niño mientras le contaba una historia, y el brillo en sus ojos mientras lo hacia, talvez...solo talvez, su amigo no habia muerto. Si, podia ver un rayito de esperanza al final del tunel, tenue, diminuto y casi inexixtente, pero ahi estaba.

* * *

**(): Esta frace se se la dijeron a mi hermana y me encanto tanto que moria por ponerla XD**

**Mmmm, Shikamaru sigue teniendo una parte dulce!**

**Oh! claro que Shika seria un buen padre! yo quiero uno como el! bueno,bueno, Temari se lo pierde, mira que rechazar semente bombon! era para lanzarcele encima!! XD aun si solo lo dijo para molestarla! **

**Ahhh me emociono! **

**Grax por sus deceos, ya estoy casi curada! XD...¬¬ bueno, en realidad no pero ya estoy lo suficiente bien como para pasar un rato en la compu, no mucho, pero si un ratillo, asi que intentare actualizar rapido (y miren que siempre lo he hecho)**


	33. La prometida y su amiga

**Jojojo me encanta que Shikamaru este dejando su frialdad a un lado! **

* * *

-Vas a salir?- Temari dio un respingo por la sorpresa, pero Shikamaru no hizo mas que bostezar mientras la veia de nuevo en su vestido verde mientras cargaba a Kasumi, la cual, aun dormia.

-Si, debo irme. Iba a verte, pero me has sido tu quien me encuentre.

-Para que querias verme?

-No puedo llevarme a Asuke al hotel, y tampoco me parece justo despertarlo.

-Pues entonces esperalo, sirve que desayunas algo, apenas son las...-Miro el reloj colgante de la pared- ...4:56 a.m, no cres que es temprano para que ya de vayas?

-Talvez, pero no quiero que nadie me vea salir de aqui, queria pedirte que lo cuidaras, asi que mejor me voy antes de que los puestos de comida abran.

-Oh cierto, no seria correcto que una mujer casada, y mas siendo embajadora de la Arena, salga de la casa de alguien que no es su esposo. Dios! Imaginate el que diran! Si alguien se entera que has pasado la noche en casa de un hombre soltero! se armara un escandalo! No puede ser! Te tacharan de adultera!- Dijo notablemente dratatizado, y despues de hacer su actuacion solto una carcajada, lo cual proboco el enojo de Temari- Por dios mujer, te ahogas en un vaso de agua. Desde cuando te importa el que diran? Si no mal recuerdo, antes nos besabamos en lugares publicos solo para callar los comentarios de la gente.

-Si, pero yo era soltera, una jovensita que le gustaba divertirce viendo las caras de los guardias, pero eso ha cambiado, YO he cambiado!- El brusco movimiento hizo que la niña se despertara y comenzara a llorar.

-Mira lo que has hecho- dijo camindo hacia Temari y tomando a la bebe en brazos- Ay pobre niña, que clase de tia te ha tocado, no hace mas que despertarte, y ni hablar de tus tios, Kankuro ni te sabe cuidar, y Ryosuke no ha pasado la noche en casa, ay pobre de mi nena.- Divertido, comenzo a jugar con las manitas de Kasumi mientras la mesia para que se durmiera.

-Para tu informacion, Kenji si queria dormir en casa, solo que TU Hokage no lo dejo, y bueno, Kankuro- Temari pauso un instante intentando dar una excusa...que jamas encontro- Él...emmm, bueno, el aprendera cuando tenga hijos, y a mi ni me digas nada! que si se ha despertado ha sido tu culpa!

-Miaaa? Ja! y yo porque?- Intento hacerle el ofendido, pero ver como Temari apretaba los labios y sus mejillas levemente rojas, indicando molestia, lo hacian querer reir a carcajadas! Si ella seguia en ese plan un rato mas estaba seguro no resistiria.

-Tu siempre has de ser el que me proboque!

-Asi que te proboco ne?- dijo divertido, peracia que Temari no entendia que en frente de el, no debian decir cosas que pudiaran entenderce en doble significado- Y dime...Que te proboco?

-Ahg- Temari enrojecio, en parte por la ira, en pare por la veguenza- Seras pervertido.

-Jajaja, ay Temari, me das pena...no sabes cuan pervertido puedo llegara ser.- dijo mientras caminaba seductoramente hasta ella.

Temari enrojecio hasta las orejas, ¿cuanto habia cambiado Shkamaru en ese tiempo! Temari comenzo a retroceder, la sonrisa arrogante de Shikamaru, sus ojos brillando en maldad ¡Y él solo en ropa interior! era demaciado!.

Shikamaru pudo ver su nerviosismo, y le parecio diverdido cuando ella no pudo retroceder mas pues habia topado con la puerta del cuarto. Llego hasta ella, inclinandoce hasta rozar su piel, cuidando de no aplastar a la bebe, pero acercandoce lo suficiente para pocer sentir su aliento, soplandole un par de veces en el cuello, logrando asi erizar su piel, alzando una mano para tocar la su hombro y "accidentalmete" hacer caer el tirante del vestido, subiendo su mano lentamente hasta su cuello y colocarla tras su nuca, acercandoce mas, guardando silencio unos segundos para que ella pudiera sentir su respiracion, pera despues murmurar rozando su oido:

-Kasumi se ha dormido.

Temari palidecio, todo eso la habia asustado! por un momento penso que el...bueno, lo que pensaria cualquiera. Shikamaru era un maldito! como podia hacerle eso!?

Antes de que la ira la dominara, tomo a Kasumi de brazos de Shikamaru y con un rapido "Cuida de Asuke y llevalo a la boda" salio de ahi escuchando como Shikamaru se partia a carcajadas De verdad era un maldito!. Tenia muchas cosas que hacer, tenia que ver a Kurenai y explicarle que su hijo estaba con Shikamaru, bañar a Kasumi, alimentarla y arreglarla para la boda, tenia que estar tambien ella, iria a ver a la Hokage, pues el dia anterir le habia dicho que le haria examenes medicos cada 15 dias! bueno, aun tenia esos mareos y habia tenido un par de desmyos, incluso tenia que toma la dichosa medicina, pero estaba mejor, Kenji se encargaba de cuidarla, aunque, habia algo que la tenia intrigada, de nuevo tenia un retraso, pero, mejor no sacar conjeturas, a paso lento llego hasta su hotel y entro a la habitacion, se alegro al ver que Kenji todavia no llegara, no creia poder encontrar una buena excusa para pasar la noche fuera de casa, ademas él no se merecia que le mintieran.

Resignada, dejo a que Kasumi durmiera un rato mas en la cama (**n/a: **No se asusten, la niña no se cai, recuerden que se les ponen almohadas a los lados :P debo dejar de juntarme con personas que cuidan niños antes de que aprenda mas cosillas XD )

Tomo un baño y preparoalgo de comer, cuando la mamila estubo lista y Kasumi desperto la metio a bañer y dio de comer, le puso un lindo vestidito rosa y ato su rubio cabello con un moñito. Se coloco un vestido celeste, pues era el mas casual que tenia y espero a que...

-Ya estoy aqui!- Temari abrazo a su esposo y este le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras tomaba la manita de Kasumi.- ¿Como se porto? De seguro tan mal como su tia.

-Oye!

-Jajajaj que era broma- Temari le saco la lengua- No crei encontrarte despierta, todavia es de mañana.

-Pasan de las ocho, ademas tengo que ir con Kurenai.

-Oh si, perdon por dejarte sola con los niños ¿donde esta Asuke? -Temari se mordio la legua.

-Yo...bueno, lo lleve con Shikamaru y se quedo con él- No estaba mintiendole, solo omitia el decir que ella tambien se quedo.

-Bueno, quieres que te ayude?- pregunto por Kasumi.

-No, la llevare conmigo, asi tu tendras opustunidad de descansar, supongo que no dormiste mucho.

-La verdad no, Kankuro y yo nos desvelamos algo.

-Y donde esta Kankuro?

-En su habitacion, dijo que queri descansar antes de tener que pasar por...creo que dijo algo de una peliroja.

-Supongo que la eligio como acompañante, bien, tu descansa, yo tardare un poco.

-Esta bien.

Temari le dio un rapido beso y salio de ahi, confiando en que Kurenai ya hubiera llegado, no sabia muy bien cual era su casa, pero en el camino se encontro con Shino y este la acompaño, extrañamente, el iba cargando a la bebe.

-Te ves extraño cuidando un bebe- solto una risita

-Supongo que si, pero me gustan los niños. Llegamos- indico frente a la casa de Kurenai. Supongo que tardaras, yo tengo que ir a casa a prepararme, pero si gustas cuidare de Kasumi.

-No quiero molestar.

-Esta bien, no te preocupes, a mi madre le gustan los niños, de seguro estara encantada de verla, ademas debo aprender a cuidar bebes.

-Y eso porque?

-Mi clan ha arreglado un matrimonio para mi, para dar decendencia.

-Supongo que aqui en Konoha los matrimonios son algo cumunes entre los clanes- dijo con algo de tristesa, la cual Shino noto.

-Un poco, claro que se pueden romper, pero son muy dificiles.

-Y ya conoces a tu prometida?- sonrio intentado borrar su tristesa pues no le gustaba que nadie la viera asi.

-Si, su nombre es Minako **() **La conosco desde que era niña

**-**Lindo nombres, y como es?- Si Shino se se cubriera tanto la casa, Temari hubiera jurado que lo vio sonrojarce.- Ahhh ya me imagino, ¿ira contigo a la boda?

-Hai. Ella es de la aldea de la lluvia pero ventra, ademas traera a alguien.

-Alguin mas?

-Si, creo que es una amiga, te las presentare a ambas.

-Bien, pues entonce te vere en la boda.

Shino se despidio de Temari y se llevo a Kasumi consigo, Temari respiro profundo antes de tocar la puerta.

En otro lugar, un chico daba un portazo enfurecido.

-Estupidos ancianos- gruño Shikamaru, mira que venir a darle la noticia ahora! Lo mejor seria ir a ver si encontraba Chouji antes de la boda, talves algo de entrenamiento y charla lo ayudaria calmarce.

* * *

**(): Minako: Niña bonita**

**Jojojo, lo he echo de nuevo, diran que ya me traume, pero noooo, creanme, los mareos y retraso son mas importantes de lo que parecen.**

**Ahhh y algo que queria decir desde hace muchos cap. : Perdon por la ortografia, aveces no tengo mucho tiempo y por escribir rapido me como letras o me equivoco al escribir, y otra cosa, ODIO poner acentos, raras veces los pongo (MUY raras veces) pero de verdad no me gustan (ya me paresco a Naruto de tanto decir "De verdad" bueno, el dice "De veras" ) pero si, yo no pongo acentos, incluso mi maestre de Español lo sabe y ya hasta se rindio en intentar que yo los ponga XD.**

**¿Se imaginan como sera la prometida de Shino? Quien es la amiga? Que es lo que hablara Temari con Chouji? Y Chouji, que pasara en su entrenamiento con Shikamaru? Que han decidido los ancianos? Bueno, esas y muchas otras cosas seran aclaradas en el sig cap. **

**Hsta pronto.**


	34. Hiyori

**En este cap. leeran algunas cosas que no les gustaran, no me linchen! T.T todo tiene un plan! ya lo veran, solo esperen unos capitulos mas**

* * *

-Pues no se que decirte- dijo Chouji bastante preocupado, a su lado, Temari caminaba a paso lento, despues de contarle todo lo que le pasaba, solo le quedaba esperar algun consejo, despues de todo, Chouji se habia convertido en su mas fiel confidente.- Parece ser que las cosas no te son faciles, por un lado esta el echo de que aun amas a Shikamaru- Temari desvio la cara de lado- Y por el otro esta el echo de que tus sentimientos hacia Kenji estan cambiando, y ademas esta...eso- dijo mirando su vientre.

-Hey!- grito cubriedose protectoramente- ademas no le digas "eso" que no esta hablando de ningun animal.- agrego algo ofendida.

-Lo siento.

-No, disculpame a mi- le sonrio dulcemente- Hoy te casas y yo no hago mas que contarte mis penas, deberias ser tu quien me contara sus dudas.

Chouji rio- No te preocupes, de igual modo es bueno que me acompañes mientras espero.

-Esperas? Estas embarazado?- bromeo inocente de a quien esperaba.

-Jajaja no, espero a Shikamaru- Temari palideceo- Esta mañana fue a verme, parecia realmente enojado asi que me pidio entrenar un rato, creo que quiere desquitarce.

-Solo espero que te deje completo, de lo contrario no le serviras a Ino esta noche- Chouji se sonrojo y Temari rio, aunque por dentro estaba la duda de porque Shikamaru estaba enojado, no creia haber echo nada.

-Y que sientes por Kenji?- pregunto solo para cambiar el tema y salir de tan bochornosa situacion, pero al ver que la mirada de Temari se volvia sombria y cristalina se arrepintio- Perdona, no quise...

-Esta bien, por Kenji...Chuji, él es tan tierno y dulce, ademas creo que...- callo

-Que lo amas? Es eso?- Temari bajo la mirada apenada.- Me alegro- Sonrio y Temari vlveo a verlo confundida- Sinceramente, Shikamaru es mi amigo, pero como se ha vuelto, veo dificil que ustedes...bueno, ademas estas casada, asi que lo que realmente deceo es que seas feliz.

-Yo igual...cres que...?

-Hombre? Estas aqui?- se escucho la voz de Shikamaru saliendo de entre los arbustos- Oh, estas ocupado- dijo indiferente al ver a Temari, ellas solo bajo la mirada...habia vuelto a ser el de antes, perceria que todas las risas que habia echo en la casa habian desaparecido, eso la sorprendio, pero solo se reprendio mentalmente, se sentia bastante estupida por pensar que él cambiaria hacia con ella.

-Chouji, yo ya me voy, te vere en la boda.

Temari miro unos segundos a shikamaru, pero solo se encontro con su fria mirada, decidida, salio de ahi, necesitaba encontrar paz, y con Shikamaru no la encontraria. Camino largo rato, sus pasos la llevaro inconcientemente a su hotel, subio las escaleras y entro a su cuarto, y justo al cruzar la puerta, unos profundos ojos negros se posaron sobre ella, con esa sonrisa calida que siempre los acompañaba, ahi esta él, como siempre lo estaba, habia estado con ella cuando se comprometieron, aun si ella jamas le hablo, pero ahi estaba, acariciando su espalda por las noches cuando lloraba, pidiendo perdon por no poder quitarle su dolor, estubo ahi cuando ella sintio que ya nada valia la pena, y estubo el dia que necesito hablar con alguien, y le conto que estaba enamorada de alguien, pero el no se enojo, le dijo que la comprendia y que haria hasta lo imposible por ayudarla a olvidarlo, ese fue el dia que Temari comenzo a verlo como hombre, el siempre estaba ahi, sonriendole dulcemente, y Temari estaba confundida ¿Era posible amar a dos personas a la vez? porque asi era como se sentia...Pero lejos estaba de saber lo que en el bosque pasaba...

-Esto es solo un entrenamiento!- Dijo Shikamaru con el cejo fruncido mientras apenas y ponia esquivar uno de los gigantescos puños que Chuji que habia intentado aplastarlo.- Se puede saber que diablos te pasa!?.

-Que, que me pasa!? Me pasa que mi mejor amigo es un IDIOTA! No hace mas que lastimar a la mujer que ama!

Shikamaru paro en seco, profuntamente sorprendido- De que hablas?- recupero su fachada fria fingiendo demencia.

-Oh! Porfavor! No te hgas el inocente que sabes bien que no te queda.

-De verdad que no se de que me hablas.

-Si, lo sabes, pero finges no darte cuenta, ¿esque acaso es tan dificil aceptar que estas enamorado? ¿tanto hiere tu orgullo?

-Mira Chuji- comenzo tranquilo- No se a donde quieres llegar, y francamente, creo que debemos dejar este entrenamiento, tienes que alistarte para tu boda, igual que yo, no seria agradable que el padrino llegara tan mal. Asi que vamonos.

-Supongo que si, pero con cambiar el tema no saldras de esta- sonrio comenzando a caminar con Shikamaru a un lado, pero luego su semblante se hizo mas serio- Shikamaru, sabes que te quiero, y porque lo hago, te lo dire, Si no haces algo rapido con Temari, la vas a perder.

-Creo...- Dicho con amargura- Que ya la he perdido, despues de todo esta casada.

Choji lo miro con tristemente- Shikamaru, ella...- miro hacia el suelo.

-Ella...que?

-Nada, olvidalo- Shikamaru lo paro tomandolo por un brazo, mirandolo intensamente para hacerle entender que no lo dejaria ir sin una respuesta- Shikamaru...ella, esta...confundida- Shikamaru abrio la boca para hablar pero Choji lo interrumpio- Mira, no se porque te digo esto, no deberia hacerlo, Temari es una gran amiga y la quiero, ademas tu le has echo mucho daño- Diro muy rapido mientras Shikamaru bajaba la mirada sintiendoce culpable- Pero...Creo que ella comienza a rehacer su vida.

-A que te refieres??

-Antes de que llegaras, estab diciendome que cree que ama a su esposo- Shikamaru se mostro molesto, profundamente molesto- No puedes culparla! Tuviste tu oportunidad y no la aprobechaste! Joder! Ella te amaba!

Shikamaru abrio los ojos tanto como pudo, estaba oyendo mal o Chouji estaba diciendo desvariates? Temari no pudo haberlo amado, simplemente le era imposible de creer, él no habia echo nada para que ella lo amara, ademas se sentia culpable por quitarle su virtud, esque simplemente era imposible!

-No- Corrigio Chuji- Aun te ama.

-Yo...- Shikamaru solo atinaba a balbucear, pero Chouji sabia lo que queria preguntar.

-Si, ya se que te dije que ama a su esposo, pero ¿que quieres que haga? jugaste con ella, y no me refiero a lo que paso hace mas de un año, me refiero a cuando llego, sabes, se que si tu le hibieras dicho que la amabas, ella hubiera echo lo que sea para romper su matrimonio y estar contigo, y ahora los dos estarian juntos y ella estaria esperando un hijo tuyo, pero el hubiera no existe. -Shikamaru reacciono ante las ultimas palabras, ¿aque venia lo del hijo?- Como sea, vamos- Chuji lo jalo hacia el camino para ir a prepararce.

Deliciosa comida, un vino exquisito, una novia hermosa, y novio nervioso, padres un poco hebrios, mas al fondo alguien cantando totalmete desafinados, un par de jovenes escabulledoce a un baño por algo de accion, las consuegras ablando amistosamente sobre si tendrian 6 o 7 nietos, algunas parejas bailando en la pista ya vacia, en fin, lo normal, la boda fue hermosa, (**N/A**: Perdon por no detallas la boda, pero esto es un ShikaTema, no un ChoIno XD )Todo trascurrio nomal.

-Crei que dijismos esperar a llegar a la Cascada- dijo sonriente Kenji mientras acariciaba el vientre de Temari disimuladamente al tiempo que bailaban una pieza lenta.

-Tal vez si alguien no fuera tan "amistoso"

-Ey! que no recuerdo haber oido ninguna queja- fingio ofensa mientras soltaba una risa y Temari se ponia de mil colores para finalmente caer en un rojo intenso- Jajaja me encanta cuando te sonrojas, por eso te amo tanto.

Temari lo miro a los ojos ¿prque tenia que ser asi? tan...perfecto?- Kenji yo...

-Kenji san, Temari san, podrian venir un momento, quisiera presentarles a alguien- dijo un levemente sonrojado Shino, La pareja camino dedras de él hasta sentarce en la mesa donde estaban todos su amigos- Como ya sabran me he comprometido, algunos ya conoces a mi prometida, pero quisiera presentarcelas formalmente- Estiro un brazo para tomar la mano de la joven que venia hacia él- Les presento a Minako.

Todos miraron a la hermosa joven, era delgada y alta, tenia un ligero vestido azul celeste que resaltaba sus ojos negros, su cabello era largo hasta las caderas y ligeramente ondulado de las puntas, de un negro brilloso, su tez era profundamente blanca y su sonrisa encantadora. A su lado, Shino mantenia una diminuuuuta sonrisa.

-Minako! tiempo sin verte!- Exclamo Kiba- Al fin Shino se te ha declarado! que bueno, el pobre ya no sabia ni que hacer- Shino de inmediado quiso golpearlo por revelar esas cosas avergonzandolo progundamente, pero Minako, que lo conocia desde niña, se adelanto.

-En realidad, han sido nustros padres quieres nos comprometieran, cosa que yo agradesco.

-Y donde va a vivir?

-Pues yo provengo de la aldea de la lluvia, pero me mudare a Konoha.

-Que bueno, asi tendremos una nueva amiga- exclamo Sakura.

-Estero que dos, quiero que conoscan a alguien- aclaro ante la mirada confusa de todos.- Hiyori **()**, ven.

Una chica de no mas de 18 años aparecio con la cabeza algo baja, resultado de su timidez, al llegar, Minako le sonrio y esta sonrio tambien, despues volteo a ver a todos, se podia decir que tu timidez resultaba linda, vestdo hasta abajo de las rodillas color rosa pastel, su piel era ligeramente morena, de baja estatura pero delgada, cabello cafe hasta los hombros y hermonos ojos color chocolate, sus mejillas sonrojadas y...

-Hola, mi nombre es Ashia Hiyori- Si, hasta su voz era dulce y hablaba bajo. Todos sonrieron menos uno, Shikamaru la miro curioso.

-Asi que eres tu- sonrio de lado- Vaya, los ancianos me dijeron que llegarias hoy, pero no esperaba encontrarte aqui.

-Perdon? Nos conocemos?

-Oh, perdona mis modales, mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru y soy tu prometido.

* * *

**(): Tranquila**

**Aja! que? me preparo para un linchamiento? bueno, esta bien, me preparare TT.TT**

**Seguro que ya muchas se esperaban quien fuera la prometida, pero ahora que pasara? y el lapso de seis meses? Y los sentimientos de Temari? y "eso"? Que hara Shikamaru ahora que sabe que Temari lo ama? Al fin lo aceptara? oh, no saben la sorpresa que les tengo!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap.**


	35. Semental

La chica chica se sonrojo como solo Hinata sabia hacerlo, el hombre ante ella parecia imponente, era altamente atractivo y tenia porte de caballero, ademas la seguridad brotaba de sus palabras, era tan diferente de ella; ella era timida, se podria decir que lo era mas que Hinata, claro que ella no tartamudeaba seguido, esto se debia a años de practica, jamas fue valiente para casi nada, por eso, muchos chicos la habian invitado a salir, pues les resultaba facinante su timidez, pero ella jamas acepto una sola cita, y cuando sus padres le comunicaron de su matrimonio, por una parte le agrado, pero tambien sentia un profundo miedo.

-Oh por Dios! tu eres el prometido de Hiyori!- chillo Minako- Creimos que te conoceriasmos en la cena de esta noche!- Chouji miro confundido a Shikamaru, y este aclaro

-Mi clan quiere una cena para que nos conoscamos mejor antes de la boda.

-Pero...crei que tenias seis meses para elegir esposa- se molesto un poco y Hiyori bajo la cabeza apenda.

-Los tengo, pero si eso no sucede, ella sera mi esposa.

Temari los miraba incredula, pero despues bajo la mirada a un punto en la mesa que parecia sumamente interesante, para su fortuna, nadie detecto esto, bueno, solo alguien...Shikamaru, lo cual le hizo recordar las palabras de Chouji, ¿de verdad lo amaba? No, descarto esa idea cuando Kenji la tomo por la cintura y ella le sonrio.

-Bueno, supongo que quereis conocerce- Dijo Minako arrojando a Hiyori a los brazos de Shikamaru (literalmente) quien solo atino a abrazarla para impadir que se callera, solo un problemita, chiquito e insignificante, casi inexistente...ella se desmayo.- Oh! Lo siento tanto, en ocasiones olvido que Hiyori es muy penosa- Curiosamente Kiba sonrio.

-Mendokusei- Temari sonrio, hacia mucho que no lo escuchaba decir eso. Shikamaru tomo a la chica en brazos- Sera mejor que la lleve a alguna parte a descansar.

-Ella dijo que el padre de su prometido- Dijo Shino- Le habia pedido ir a su casa, al parecer alli sera la cena.

-Si, lo se, ya me lo habian dicho, bien, la llevare a casa de mis padres.

-Cuidadito con hacerle algo ahora que no esta conciente.

-Ino! creo que ya has bebido demaciado, vomonos antes de que no me sirvas.-agrego bajito

-Seras pervertido, Chouji- sonrio- Bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos, disfruten de la fiesta- Los recien casados salieron de ahi deprisa para dirigirce a su departemanto, tomar lo necesario y salir de la aldea rumbo a su luna de miel, paceria que tenian asuntos que atender de suma importancia.

-Bueno, yo me voy, ya he echo esperar bastante a Akane bastante. **()**

-Bueno, hasta que sabemos su nombre.

-Hpmh, ella tiene a Kasumi, voy por ella y regreso.

Entre risas y alcohol poco a poco los invitados se fueron retirando, hasta que el salon quedo solo.

* * *

-Se puede saber que hiciste para que se desmayara?- Reprendio Yoshino

-Talvez solo esta cansada- Dijo para encubrir a su hijo, Shikamaru solo le devolvio una fria mirada a su padre indicandole que no era lo que pensaba.

-Parece ser una chica bastante timida.- Mensiono Shikamaru perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Demaciado para mi gusto! una mujer debe ser fuerte, que sepa darce a respetar, como esperan que eduque niños siendo tan delicada? No, Yo no apruebo este matrimonio!

-Mujer, ya lo habimos hablado- dijo con voz tranquila Shikato pues su hijo solo veia a la nada desde su silla.

Una mujer fuerte, si, su madre tenia razon, el necesita a una mujer fuerte, la necesitaba con toda el alma, pero esa mujer ya tenia dueño, y porque las palabras de Chouji no dejaban de rondar su cabeza? No se habia tomado ya una botella de sake? aperte del bino de la boda, no era suficiente para olvidar? Si por el fuera ya se abria ido de ahi, al bar mas cercano, pero noooo, el tenia que permanecer en sus cinco sentidos para le cana, por lo menos, estar en la cocina con sus padres era mejor que estar en la sala con el resto del clan, bastante problematico para su gusto, suspiro una vez mas, eso era bastante, bastante... problematico.

-Y tu!? No vas a decir nada? Te vas a casar asi como asi! como si fueras un semental!

-Mujer!- Shikato casi se ahoga con el vaso de agua, y Shikamaru, recien sacado de sus pensamientos, solo atino a reir, si su madre supiera cuan parecido era a uno- No digas esa clase de cosas, el no es un...semental- dijo bajito bastante apenado.

-Pues que quieres que haga!? Solo esperan a que la tome y la embarace, solo hijos! hijos y mas hijos es lo que les interesa!- Respondia al tiempo que casi rompe el recipiente donde revolvia una masa amarillenta que usaria para un platillo- Esta bien que es flojo y es dificil que una chica lo encuentre atractivo- Prosiguio sin darce cuanta de que estaba MUY quivovada- Pero un matrimonio arraglado no es la solucion! Ademas solo tiene 20 años! Es un crio todavia!

-El ya no es ningun niño, y tu y yo no lo tuvimos mucho mayor que el, esta bastante grandecito para tener hijos- Shikamaru solo los escuchaba, le parecia extraño que su padre no estubiera del lado de su mamá, supuso que era porque se trataba de un asunto muy serio.

-Pues yo me opongo, y ahora mismo se lo dire a esos ancianos para que se larguen- Quiso salir de la cosina, pero por suerte una mano la tomo del brazo- Ya te dije que no dejare que casen a mi hijo como un animal.

-Mamá- hablo con voz tranquila, Yoshino se dio la vuelta para encotrarce con que era su hijo y no su esposo quien la sujetaba

-Pero esto no es lo que quieres

-No- sonrio conamargura mientras veia el piso- No lo es, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere- Volvio a sonreir y lo que algunos llaman "instinto de madre" hizo que Yoshino se diera cuenta de que era un sonrisa falsa, por lo que volteo a ver a su esposo como diciendo "Si no haces algo tu, lo hare yo" pero antes de hablar Shikamaru se inclino y le beso la frente para despues ir a la sala con el resto del clan.

-Todo saldra bien, no te procupes- dijo Shikato mientras abrazaba a su mujer por la espalda

-Como no quieres que me preocupe? quieren casar a mi hijo como si no valiera nada aun cuando su corazon esta roto- él la miro estrañado y ella prosiguio- No lo entenderias, su corazon ya tiene dueña, la he tenido desde hace 5 años o mas.

-Te refieres a...?- Yoshino asintio- Ya esta casada.

-Lo se...lo se.- Suspiro amargamente.

-Te agrada esa chica verdad?- le sonrio

-Es fuerte, atractiva, ademas de inteligente, las veces que Shikamaru la trajo a cenar me parecio que era simpatica, y...no se, creo que a ella le gustaba él.

-Tu cres?

-Llamale sexto sentido, instinto de mujer o lo que quieras, pero yo lo se.

* * *

-Al fin se ha dormido Kasumi- dijo Temari metiendoce a la cama- Me pasas la medicina- señalo el frasquito que estaba en el buro.

-Te sientes mal? Quierers ir al hospital?

-No- sonrio- estoy bien, solo un poco cansada.

-Entonces porque la medicina?

-"Una mujer embarazada debo cuidarse mas para no tener una recaida".- Dijo citando a la Hokague antes de tomarce la medicina de un trago.

-Ya veo- se metio a la cama y la abrazo, Kenji sonrio radiante, pero luego su sonrisa se desvanecio- Cres que sere un buen padre?

Temari giro para estar sobre él y mirarlo a los ojos, era la primera vez que dudaba de si mismo- Porque lo preguntas?- sonrio- Es obio que si, has echo un buen trabajo con Kasumi, ademas eres muy paciente y cariñoso, lo haras perfecto- deposito un sueve beso en sus labios y Kenji recupero su seguridad.

-Eso espero, porque tendremos una docena- Temari solo solto una risa

-Vas a terminar conmigo! pero, no me importa

Regreso a sus labios, ese hombre le llenaba el alma con una paz increible, ahora su duda de si lo amaba ya no estaba, la respuesta era clara.

* * *

**()Akane: Rojo intenso, recuerden que Aka es Rojo (de ahi el bello nombre de Akamaru XD pero ese es otro tema) tambien hay quien lo traduce como niña enojona.**

**Perdon por el cap. tan corto y por el titulo XD no se me ocurrio otro**


	36. Siempre

**Ok, por ahi han dicho que Temari es la unica que sufre, por eso le puse que ama a Kenji, porque? Para rehacer su vida? Algo asi, pero recuerden que esto es un ShikaTema, asi que amenos, que ustedes digan que quieren que se quede con Kenji, pues asi sera (aunque a mi me gusta mas con Shikamaru XD) Pero, hago una duda, dicen que Shika no ha sufrido, y seamos sinsenras, se ha comportado como un maldito con Temari, casi casi la ha tachado de zorra ( XD Ironico no?) asi que me ha entrado la duda de si quieren que haga sufrir a Shikamaru, asi aprendera lo que Temari sinte, esa es su decision y espero una respuesta, por lo pronto aqui otro cap.**

* * *

Shikamaru tenia el cejo fruncido, no en señal de enojo sino de curiosidad, "Es extraña" penso, mierando a la mujer frenta a él, Hiyori, la habia colocado en la cama de su antiguo cuarto y aprovechando que dormia, aunque en realidad seguia inconciente, podia distinguir sus facciones mucho mejor, tersa piel a simple vista, labios delgados y rosas, nariz pequeña, pestañas risadas y un sonrojo natural en las mejillas, delgada y de baja estatura, "Nos veremos extraños" rio al pensarlo pues ella tan bajita y el tan alto era divertido, ademas parecia ser timida y sumisa, eso seguro, si, ella era...No problematica? Si, asi era ella, oh si, era ella, ella era la mujer que habia deseado toda su niñez, No parecia ser para anda problematica.

-Donde estuviste cuando tenia 13 años?- Le dijo aprovechando que no lo escuchaba- Me hubiera casado contigo enseguida.

Si, ella era la mujer que habia deceado! Era...como si la vida lo castigara, como si ahora le mandara a Hiyori para recordale sus errorres, como si quisieran que llegara justo ahora cuando el ya no queria una mujer asi, cuando la deseaba la vida le mando una mujer que era todo lo contrario, era problematica, fuerte, obstinada, y muy, muy hermosa, y cuando deceo a ella, la vida le mandaba entonces a la que quiso primero, si, era un castigo, y lo entendia.

-Me lo meresco- se dijo a si mismo y luego se sento en la cama tomando la mano de su prometida- Pero no te arrastrare conmigo, tu no tienes la culpa, intentare ser un buen esposo.- Hiyori fue despertando poco a poco y lo encontro frente a sus ojos tomando su mano, lo cual proboco un sonrojo muy fuerte.

-Ha yo, ummm, este...yo...

-Supongo que no comenzamos muy bien.

-Si- bajo la mirada a la sabana que la cubria- Eso creo.

-Tienes miedo?- pregunto por su mirada baja, y ella asintio timidamente.- De mi?

-No!- se apresuro a contestar para verlo a los ojos, pero solo unos segundos antes de bajar de nuevo la mirada- Es solo que...esto es...extraño, todo fue tan...rapido

-Si, he de pensar que tu tenias tu vida ya hecha y luego te anuncian un compromiso.

-Pero...no es seguro, digo...si usted encuentra a alguien con quien casarce, nuestro compromiso se rompera.

-Si yo fuera tu, no me haria a esa idea.

-No buscara esposa?- levando tu mirada con un poco mas de valor.

-Me han consedido seis meses, pero no planeo usarlos, despues de todo, no encontrare una mujer a que amar en tan poco tiempo, y tu...¿Quieres casarte?

-Yo fui criada desde pequeña para ser la esposa perfecta de alguien, si el compromiso es arregledo o no, no es de importancia.

-Si lo es, o esque no te has enamorado alguna vez?

-No, y no espero que usted me ame, solo espero que me considere una esposa correcta.

-Eres bastante peculiar- comento levantandoce de la cama y extendiendole una mano para que hiciera lo mismo- Vamos, mi madre preparo la cena y todo el clan esta abajo. Debes conocerlos.

La "Pareja" bajo las escaleras encontrandoce con al menos 30 pares de ojos que los miraban como intentando decifrar algo.

-Han...tardado-Dijo un anciano sonriente, y Shikamaru lo reconocio enseguida, era el mismo hombre que cada mañana iba a su casa a preguntar por el clan, aunque él sabia que era solo para ver a que hora regresaba, como lo odiaba.

-Hitoshi-sama, un placer verle- Dijo lo mas educadamente que pudo forzando una sonrisa, que todo el clan sebia perfectaente que era fingida, disculpen la tardansa.

-Oh, no pasa nada, supongo que se estaban conocendo mejor- Shikamaru entendio la directa y ganas de romperle la cara no le faltaron, pero Shino movio la cabeza negativamente indicandole que debia calmarce, ademas Minako, Hiyori y Yoshino no entendieron su comentario, y esque Minako, al ser amiga de Hiyori, habia sido invitada a la reunion, y porsupuesto que su prometido la acompañaba.

-Mejor, pasemos a comer- Indico Shikako salvando a su hijo de que el reto del clan profesara su opinion de como su hijo pasaba su tiempo libre. Antes de entrar al comedor, donde una gran cena les esperaba echa por Yoshino a la cual le habia tomado mucho tiempo, Shino sujeto del brazo a Shijamaru.

-Un hombre debe ser fiel a su esposa, no lo olvides.

-Eso es amenaza?- pregunto burlon

-Hiyori es amiga de mi prometida, mas no mia, asi que no tengo porque amenazarte, pero se que para Minako, Hoyori es como un hermana, asi que te voy a pedir ser un buen esposo para ella o dejarla.

-Dejarla? Esque quieres que cancele la boda?

-No, yo no lo quiero, eres TU quien lo quieres.- Shino salio de ahi dejando a Shikamaru en la sala vacia.

-...Loco- Dijo despues de unos segundos y luego entro al comedor- Permiteme- Retiro la silla para que Hiyori se sentara, la cual respondio con una sorisa timida y un sonrojo adorable en sus mejillas.

-Adorable pareja debo admirar- Comento Hiyori con su simpre falsa sonrisa.

-Son una pareja adecuada- Comento otro hombre cuando vio a Shikamaru sentarce a un lado de Hiyori, al otro lado de ella, se encontraba Minako y luego Shino, y al lado de shikamaru, estaba su madre y en la cabeza de la mesa su padre.

-Bueno, Hiyori es una joven hermosa, ademas de inteligente y educada, sera la esposa perfecta para el joven Nara.- Dijo otro invitado

-Si, me parece que si, no lo cree usted Shikamaru-kun?- Shikamaru le devolvio ua mirada fria a Hitoshi

-Eso solo el tiempo lo dira- alego Shikato pues veia como su esposa cerraba los puños.

Asi pues la cena sigui su curso, Hitoshi no perdia oportunidad para decir que Hiyori era ideal para Shikamaru, a lo cual ella solo se sonrojaba, Shikamaru respondiendo con monosilabos (N/A: Que cueris!! Yo quiero oirlo con monosilabos!! Cof cof me sali del tema) Shino y Shikato parecian ayudarce para sacar a Shikamaru de comentarios indecentes por parte de algunos miembros del clan e insidentes de todo tipo.

-Hiyori, Vamos, te llevo a tu hotel- La joven asintio y despues se volteo a despedirce con la mano de su amiga, pues al ser casi media noche los demas presentes ya se habian retirado. Shikamaru iba varios pasos atras, mirandola, y esto solo la ponia mas nerviosa, dio un suspiro y la alcanzo hasta ponrce a su lado.- Lamento que terminara tan tarde.

-No hay problema- sonrio dulcemente.

-Tambien lamento las indiscresiones por parte del clan y los comentarios que hicieron respecto a si serias apropiada para darma hijos.

-Esta bien, despues de todo, para eso me criaron.

-...Tenia otro concepto de ti

-A si? cual?

-No se, solo pense que eras...diferente.

-Lo desilucione?- Pregunto preocupada

-No, solo, fuiste diferente, aunque supongo que yo tambien lo soy a como esperabas.

-No tanto, Hitoshi-sama me ha hablado sobre usted.

-Ya me imagino que cosas te habra dicho.

-Me dijo que es lider de escuadron ANBU, que ha sido uno de los pocos en lograrlo tan joven, que es un gran ninja y que antiguamente daba clases en la academia, ademas me dijo que es usted muy inteligente y considerado uno de los genios de la aldea, asi como el primero en convertirse en Chunnin de su generacion- Sonrio al final y Shikamaru se extraño, ese viejo le habia dicho sol cosas buenas, debio decear que se casara pronto, pues no le encontraba otra explicacion.

-Sabes muchas cosas de mi, mas sin embargo yo de ti no se nada, apenas y hablaste durante la cena.

-Que es lo que quiere saber de mi?

-Cualquier cosa para conocerte mejor.

-Pues mi vida ha sido simple, soy hija unica, mi padre es ninja y mi madre agricultora, cuando cumpli 15 años me fui a vivir a la casa de Minako, su padre es amigo del mio asi que no hubo problema, ella ha sido como un hermana para mi, mi sueño es ser tan buena veterinaria como ella asi que me ha estado enseñando.

-Hiyori- tomo sus manos entre las suyas- ¿Estas segura de esto?.

-Si no me caso con usted sere comprometida con alguien mas, al menos usted me inspira confiansa- sonrio- Espero ser una buena esposa.

-Lo haras, lo se- sonrio antes de besarle la mano e irse.

* * *

Temari se incorporo rapidamente, sentia que acababa de soñar algo terrible, pero no recordaba que, su pecho dolia y la angustia la mataba, habia algo que no estaba bien, era un sueño, se repetia en la mente, pero no podia calmarce, sentia que sudaba frio y su respiracion era mas agitada de lo normal.

-Cariño, estas bien?- Pregunto Kenji incorporandoce para recarcar su espalda desnuda en la cabecera de la cama

-Yo...-Temari sujeto la sabana contra su pecho cubriendose, y luego se arrojo al pecho de su esposo, que sorprendido por su llanto, solo la abrazo mientras acariciab su espalda.- Acabo de soñar algo muy malo.

-Que soñaste?

-No lo recuerdo, pero...-Levanto su mirada para verlo a los ojos- Se que era sobre ti.

-De mi?- Temari asintio debilmente y volvio a esconter su rostro entre e su pecho- No pasa nada, estoy bien, nada malo va a pasarme, fue solo un sueño.

-No me dejes, por favor, tu no, todos me han abandonado, no lo hagas tu tambien.

-Yo jamas te dejare, siempre estare contigo.-Sonrio antes de besarle la frente-...Siempre...


	37. Te amo

Temari abrio los ojos pesadamente, y se levanto del musculoso pecho de su marido, sentia como los ojos le picaban, seguramente se quedo dormida mientras lloraba, quiso levantarce pero Kenji la tania sujeta en un abrazo, quito su mano con cuidad y envolviendose en la sabana salio de la cama.

Entro al baño y prendio la luz, se miro durante unos segundos en el espejo no gustandole lo que veia, algo malo pasaria, estaba segura.

Figandose que la sabana estaba bien sujeta y no se le caeria, abrio el grifo y se inclino para lavarse la cara, el agua fria parecia despertarla, pero algo estaba mal, esa idea no dejaba de rondarla, apreto la sabana sobre su pecho, su corazon no mentia, su preocupacion era por algo.

-Kenji- Susurro, maldita sea su memoria al no recordar- Fue solo un sueño, solo eso- Intentaba calmarce, pero sabia que dificilmente lo lograria, se asomo por la puerta viendo como su esposo dormia profundamente, piel morena, cabello negro, ojos oscuros- Te pareces a él- Penso divertida, pero luego mas seria- No, ustedes son diferentes, tu si me amas, y tu si luchaste por mi amor- Cerro de neuvo la puerta quedandoce dentro del baño, aun se preguntaba que habia echo para que Kenji la amara, jamas intento nada, ni le hablo, ni lo miro de menera especial, jamas hizo nada, ¿podia una persona amar a alguin sin que esta hubiera echo algo?...Si, era posible, ella lo hizo. -Shikamaru.

* * *

Shikamaru seguia dando vueltas en su cama, 3:15 a.m y el no podia consiliar el sueño.

Por primera vez en su vida la cama se le hacia enorme, tan sola. Cruzo las manos bajo su cabeza mirando al techo

-Que estas haciendo? Shikamaru- Se hablaba a si mismo- Te estas comprometiendo con una mujer que no amas, y a la que amas no esta contigo.- Abrio los ojos sorprendido- Pero que estas diciendo!? Tu NO la amas, ya estas delirando, solo sabes decir idioteces- Se dio a vuelta de lado, odiandoce a si mismo por ontradecirce, ya auna vez habia admitido que si la amo, pero ya no lo haria, solo recordarlo era doloroso- No la amas- Intentaba convencerse- No la amas, jamas lo hiciste, Ni lo haras! No te enamoraras de una mujer casada, no lo haras, podras ser todo lo que digan los ancianos, pero aun tienes honor, no caeras tan bajo...no le quitaras a un hombre la mujer que ama.

* * *

Temari miro a Kasumi que dormia y despues se sento en la cama- Si, definitivamente seras un buen padre- Dijo al acaricierle la frente a Kenji.

Suspiro un momento antes de pararce y tapar bien a su marido y sobrina, busco algo de ropa en el closet, se vistio y salio a la calle, el frio viento le dio en la cara haciendo que un escalofrio recorriera su espalda, pero no regreso por ningun abrigo pues temia que al hacer ruido despertara a su esposo y le preguntara a donde iba, pues ni ella misma lo sabia.

* * *

-Estupido, ah, porque estas cosas me pasan a mi?.- Se preguntaba Shikamaru mientras terminaba de hacerce su coleta alta.- Mendokusei

Shikamaru termino de vestirce y salio de casa.

* * *

-AH!...Estupido gato! menudo susto.- Casi grito al timpo que espantaba a gato blanco, el cual solo salio corriendo mas rapido. Temari se abrazo a si misma el viento frio le calaba en la piel, el vestido corto de tirantes no fue una buea opcion- Sera mejor volver a casa- Penso resignada, si Kenji se despertaba, seguro que se preocupria.

* * *

-Aun intentas escapar de tu dueña?- Shikamaru acaricio al minino que acababa de encontrar pues venia corriendo hacia el y le aflojo un poco el moño que tenia atado en su cuello, era un gato viejo, ya acabado, al menos habia alguin que no perdia las esperanzas con el pasar de los años, penso melancolico, pero luego vio a lo lejos una figura.

* * *

-Ashu!

-Salud- Temari sintio como una caliente chaqueta era colocada en sus hombros y volteo a un lado- No debiste salir tan descubierta, aun estas enferma y esto solo te hara mal. Porque saliste tan tarde?

-No podia dormir- Admitio ella siguiendo a Shikamaru pues el ya habia comenzado a caminar, una vez que lo alcanzo se coloco a su lado- Y tu porque estas aqui?

-No eres la unica con problemas de insmnio sabes?

-Supongo que tendras tus procupaciones.

-Algunas.

-Y supongo que seran por Hiyori...Parece una chica agradable, ademas es muy bonita.

-Lo es.

-Aun creo que no debes casarte solo por que te lo han pedido

-Tomando en cuenta tu matrimonio, no estas en posicion de decir eso.

-Yo lo hice por mi aldea, para formar una alianza

-Y yo lo hago para dar herederos al clan.

-No eras tu el que decia que para tener hijos no es necesario el matrimonio.?

-Lo sigo pensando, pero mi clan no lo veria bien, si yo tubiera hijos sin estr casado, verian a la mujer como una cualquiera, tienen la idea de que una mujer solo debe tener relaciones con el hombre que se case y darle hijos a él, lo cual me parece bastante estupido.

-Tu clan sabe sobre...tus "costumbres"?- Shikmaru asintio sin darle importancia- Y no dicen nada?- Él sonrio.

-Les parece vergonzoso que haga eso, por eso hacen lo posible de uqe nadie mas lo sepa, mi madre es la unica que no se ha enterado, han llegado al punto de pedirme que mantenga mis "actividades" para cuando nodie vea, parece que ya se rindieron de que yo pueda combiar.

-Y puedes cambiar?

-No lo se...quiza..si encuentro a alguien por quien hacerlo.

Temari lo miro sorprendida, no por lo que acababa de oir, sino por como le hablaba, parecia tan abireto cuando estaban a solas, como si no temiera decirle nada, como si lo que paso hacia tiempo no importara y la viera como su vieja amiga, pero cuando estaban con alguien mas se comportaba frio, la trataba como si no le importara, como si no fuera nadie importante.

-Y cres que por Hiyori cambiaras?

-No tendre opcion, jamas le seria infiel a mi esposa.- De nuevo, las contradicciones, ¿no era el quien le dijo a Chuji que oirque le seri fiel a una desconocidad? Bueno, quiza era porque Hiyori parecia dulce, no creia que ella se mereciese eso.

-Aun si no la amas?

-Un hombre tiene honor.

-Por lo menos una de tus ideas no ha cambiado.

-Y tu?

-Yo?

-Le serias infiel a Ryosuke?

-No.

-No?

-Él no se lo merece, es un gran hombre, cuando me entere del matrimonio esperaba a un anciano pervertido y enojon, pero...fue todo lo contrario, Kenji es dulce y me trata buien, es amable y fuerte, el es...

-El hombre que amas- termino con él con una sonrisa falsa.

-Si, tambien lo es.

Shikamaru se sintio mal, porque Chouji le habia mentido asi? Solo lo hacia sufrir-_No la amas, no debe importarte si ella ama a su esposo, tu no la amas, esto no debe afectarte, tu pronto te casaras...no la...amas? _Dedo irme

-Espera- Pues él ya se habia marchado- Bueno, despues le devolvere la chaqueta.

* * *

15 minutos mas tarde Temari entro a su departamento, coloco la ropa de Shikamaru en su mochila para que Kenji no la viera y con cuidado se recosto a su lado, lo abrazo aspirando su aroma y se sintio extraña al recordar que siempre se encontraba con Shikamaru, Konoha era una aldea grande, pero solo era a él a quien se encontraba, lo cual era raro, ¿porque de entre tantos aldeanos debia ser él? si tan solo...El ruido de la puerta fue escuchado, alguien tocaba, se levanto aprisa para atender y que Kasimi no se despertara. Abrio la puerta encontrandoce con Kiba que udaba notablemente, parecia agitado y bastante preocupado.

-Kiba, estas bien?

-K-Ke-Kenji- Dijo al fin- La Hokage lo busca.

-Pasa algo?- Pregunto Kenji desde atras de Temari pues se habia despertado con los golpes, su cabello aun esta algo despeinado y solo se habia colocado los boxers, pero parecia mas atento a Kiba.

-La... aldea de la cascada...ha sido atacada...Sin Neji, Chouji y Lee, es necesario las cosas se estan complicando

Kenji y Temari se quedaron congelados, pero Kenji fue el primero en reaccionar- Enseguida voy- Entro al apartamento para ponerce su ropa ninja y buscar su arma, Temari entro despues dejando a Kiba en la puerta.

-Yo voy

-No- Kenji le sujeto la muñeca para detenerla- Tu quedate aqui.

-Se te olvida que ahora vivo en la cascada? Tengo la obligacion de ir!- Pronuncio ofendida, pero Kenji no se molesto, solo la miro con calma.

-Esta enferma, no puedes pelear, y Kasumi no puede quedarce sola.

-Sakura podria cuidar a Kasumi, y yo estoy bien.

-Temari...-Coloco las manos en el vientre femenino-Por favor...quedate.

Temari dudo unos segundos antes de asintir levemente y Kenji deposito un beso en su mejilla para despues salir.

-Kenji! -él se volteo antes de cruzar la puerta-...ten cuidado...porfavor.-Kenji sonrio y regreso a besarla para quesupiera lo mucha que la amaba, y ella correspondio al beso con la misma intencidad, solo separandoce unos centimetros al terminar- Te amo- Susurro ella, y el pudo notar un escalofrio placentero, habia esperado tanto para oircelo decir.

-Jamas me lo habias dicho.

-Es porque no lo crei necesario.

-Te amo Temari.

-Y yo a ti.

Volvio a besarla y despues salio del cuarto para ir con Kiba, solo mirandola unos segundos antes de partir, ahora que sabia que lo amaba estaba en paz.


	38. Refugio

**Puff, espero les guste el capitulo XD**

* * *

Habian pasado ya seis dias dede que media aldea se fue hacia la guerra, y Temari seguia preocupada, todos los dias llegaban ninjas para ser atendidos de emergencia, usando pergaminos como el que Kankuro uso una vez para llevarla a la cascada donde se caso.

Decenas de ninjas corrian de un lado para otro cargando camillas con cuerpos malheridos o muertos, pero ella no tenia noticias de nadie, la aldea entera estaba intranquila, algunos de los aldeanos habian intentado marcharce pero los ninjas no se los avian permitido por su seguridad asi que los tenian en sefugios.

Debia ser cerca de la media noche y la aldea entera estaba en penunbras, solo las luces de unas cuantas casitas que los aldeanos habian olvidado apagar por tanta prisa.

Los pocos ninjas que se habian quedado en la aldea cumplian la mision de protegerla de invasores, formando barreras alrededor de la aldea, Temari no queria quedarce enserrada ahi, se sentia tan sola.

-Señorita, no deberia esar afuera,acompañeme porfavor- Indico un joven ninja de 15 años aproximadamente antes de conducirla hasta el domo de la hokague y tras un pasadizo entrar a un refugio escondido.

Temari solo pudo mirar hacia atras una vez para angustiarce por el infierno que se vivia, las calles estaban solas y solo unos ninjas corrian de un lado paraotro, habia ropa, cajas y ptros objetos que los aldeanos habian abandonado pues no se les permitia llevar muchas cosas,en caso de qeu tubieran que sacarlosd e improvisto de la aldea, porque apesar de que la batalla era en la aldea de la casca, unos cuantos ninjas del sonido habian llegado a Konoha y segun lo que hsbia escuchado, tambien querian entrar a Suna.

Con una mano se coloco bien la mochila que cargaba en la espalda y despues la enorme bosa que cargaba consigo pensando en que queria ir a Suna, necesitaba saber como estaban sus hermanos, seguramente Gaara estaria bastante preocupado, no solo por la aldea, sino tambien por su hija. Arropo mas a Kasumi y la abrazo con cuidado de no despertarla. Entonces entraron al refugio, si a eso se le podia considerar como tal.

Vio a su alrededor, era una especie de cueva, o al menos esto parecia pues estaban rodeados de rocas, estaba completemente oscuro iluminado solo por algunas antorchas colocadas en las paredes, parecian estar debajo de algun ducto pues se escuchaba en correr del agua sobre sus cabezas, ademas en una esquina caian algunas gotas. Las siluetas de los aldeanos se viean en el suelo, habian colocado algunas mantas donde se habian acostado en familias.

La gente permanecia en silencio, los padres trataban de tranquilizar a sus hijos pues estaban asustados en parte por la guerra y en parte por el encierro y la oscuridad. Algunas madres habian prendido fogatas con algo de la madera que habian traido consigo y intentaban cocianr algo para que sus hijos dejaran de llorar.

Temari parpadeo un par de veces y luego cerro los ojos intentando concentrarce en el lugar de donde escuchaba pequeños sollozos, parecia que venian de su derecha, por lo que con cuidado de no tropezarce camino hasta alcanzar a ver un niño pequeño, estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando sus piernas con sus bracitos, tenia la cara escondida en sus rodillas, era pequeño, no debia ser muy grande tovadia, eso penso pues la luz de la antorcha de habia a un lado de él no alumbraba mucho, a su lado habi una mujer que le acariciaba la cabeza y susurraba que todo estaria bien

Era un lugar lujubre sin duda, no le gustaba pero nada podia hacer. Dando algunos pasos mas se sento en el suelo mirando al niño, o intentandolo.

-Estas bien?

El niño levanto su carita al reconocer la voz- Temari-chan- Se arrojo hacia ella rodeando su cuello en un abrazo.-Temari...chan-sollozo contra su cuello.

-Temari?

-Sakura? Estas bien? Tambian a ti te han traido

-Trajeron a todos los aldeanos, los mas cercanos, a otros tuvieron que llevarlos a otros refugios.

Temari se separo del niño- Todo esta bien Asuke.

-Quiero a mi mamá- Suplicaba el niño- Quiero a mi mamá.

-Ya veras que pronto la estara contigo. Ahora intenta dormir.

El niño asintio limpiando con sus manitas sus lagrimas, mordia su labio inferior tratando de no volver a llorar y finalmente se recosto en la manta que habia en el suelo, golpeando la almohada que habia traido consigo. Temari son decir nada para impedir preocuparlo mas, se quito la bolsa del hombro donde cargaba la ropa y comida de Kasumi, saco una manta y recosto a la niña en ella, a un lado de Asuke, despues se quito la mochila y sacando una gabardina de ella, la doblo formando una especie de colsonchito donde coloco a Kasumi y tomanto la primera mantita que saco la tapo cubriendol a del frio. Espero entonces a que Asuke durmiera y cuando comprobo que lo habia echo miro a un lado donde Sakura se habia recostado tambien a un lado del niño, quedando Sakura, Asuke, Kasumi y luego ella.

-No me gusta como estan las cosas- Murmro bajito, pues la mayoria de la gente ya se habia dormido. Sakura se incorporo con lentidud apoyando su espalda en la pared.

-Han llevado a todos los ninjas, solo se han quedado los mas jovenes para proteger la aldea en caso de que vengan mas ninjas, los que tienen mas experiencia se han ido. No nos dejan salir de aqui.

-Yo intente ir a ver a su Hokage, pero no la encontre, el Domo esta vacio, al igual que la ciduad, casi no hay nadia afuera, solo un par de ninjas jovenes.

-Yo no he salido, ¿como estan las cosas afuera?

-Por lo que he visto, parece que todos los dias han llegado ninjas con heridos, hoy vi a unos salir de la aldea, aun tenian heridas, los curan, pero no es suficiente.

-Lo se, me han traido gente a que cure, al no poder salir debido a mi estado- Dijo mirando su vientre- Me piden ayuda de este modo, decearia poder ayudar mas, pero por el momento es todo lo que puedo hacer.

-Te entiendo.

-Temari ¿donde estabas? porque no habias venido aqui?

-Estaba en otro refugio, pero logre salir pues como te dije, queria ver a la Hokage; era mas pequeño que este, pero estaba mejor iluminado.

-Este ya es viejo, aqui solo hay una manta para cada persona, ademas solo tenemos un baño y no hay muchas antorchas, pero en algun lugar tenemos que estar, ademas el almacen esta lleno de comida enlatada.

-Supongo que es mejor que estar afuera, haya todo esta peor.

-Para que querias ver a la Hokage?-Pregunto curiosa.

Temari apreto la tela de su vestido y se recosto en la sabana, despues escucho mas tela haciendo friccion, lo que indicaba que Sakura tambien se habia acosatado.

-Queria saber si habia noticias, no he visto a nadie, nisiquiera me han llegado noticias de Kenji, generalmete cuando se vade mision me envia un alcon para indicar que todo esta bien, pero en los dos dias que estuve fuera no vi ninguno.

-Estan en guerra, no podemos decir que tenga tiempo para enviar una carta.

-No me refiero a una carta, es solo eso, un alcon, si lo veo en danvo vueltas en circulos por los cielos, puedo saber que todo esta bien, tiene la capacidad de invocar a varios animales, mas que nada aves, por lo que no le toma mas de 2 segundos mandar a alguna, asi yo puedo dejar de preocuparme por el.

-Eso es muy tierno...quiciera poder saber algo de Naruto- Susurro mas para si misma que para Temari.

-Debes estar pasandola mal.

-Yo no queria que fuera, pero entiendo que es su deber, ademas seria egoista de mi parte quejarme cuando no soy la unica que su marido a dejado por irse a pelear.

-¿Has visto a alguien mas?

-Un miembro del clan Hyuuga vino hoy, parecia que le habian lo atacaron con un gas venenoso, antes de volver a irse me dijo que vio a Neji.

-Pobres, acabando de regresar de sus vacaciones como recien casados y ya han tenido que irse.

-Parece que los demas tambien han ido, no creo que sea una linda forma de pasar su luna de miel.

-Somos las unicas que nos hemos quedado.

-Ya te han dado los resultados?

-No, todavia no- Dijo acariciando su vientre.

Ambas cerraron los ojos dispuestas a dormir, hablar de todo aquello era muy doloroso, ambas esperaban que su esposo regresara sin tener noticas de él, ambas esperaban a sus amigos y querian pelear a su lado, pero no podian, maldita impotencia.

Temari abrio los ojos cegada por la repentina luz del dia que la entrada habia dejado pasar, un hombre estaba de frente a la luz impidiendo ver mas que la siluta, entonce hablo, con voz firme y decidida, tan fuerte que desperto a todos

-Arriba ahora!

* * *

**jajaja se las dejo ahi, ¿quien es el hombre? ¿que paso con kenji? bueno, lo averiguaran pronto**


	39. Traicion

-A donde nos llevan?

-No lo se, no lo se- Dijo Temari dulcemente al niño que se aferraba de su vestido, el pobre Asuke era el que mas miedo tenia, o al menos eso parecia, pues algo le decia que las cosas no estaban bien.

Ese hombre habia despertado a todos y los habia obligado a recoger sus cosas. Era un hombre musculoso, moreno, alto y de cabello corto cafe, tenia el cejo fruncido y la boca apretada, su ropa estaba sucia y con restos de sangre.

Asuke apreto mas fuerte la tela y Temari solo sustuvo a Kasumi, atras de ella venia a paso lento Sakura.

El hombre los condujo hasta afera del refugio, y ellos pudieron ver al fin su aldea

-Sakura-Murmuro bajito- ¿Quien es ese hombre?

-No lo se, nunca antes lo habia visto.

-¿Como es posible que siendo ninja de aqui no conoscas a los demas?

-Bueno, que esperabas? No salgo mucho ultimamente...pero a él si lo conosco- Señalo a un joven rubio de ojos verde que se acercaba al hombre, de cerca se le podian apreciar las pecas, ademas sonreia encantadoramente.

-¿Quien es?

-No se su nombre-la chica recibio una mirada furiosa por parte de Temari- Pero lo veia continuamente en la oficina de la Hokage, me parece que el el hijo de un señor feudal o algo asi.

-Algo no me gusta

-¿A que te refieres?

-Aun no lo se.

* * *

-¿Que vamos a hacer con ellos?- Pregunto en un murmullo el hombre moreno.

-Prenimero, sacarlos- Se puso a su lado para no ser oidos- Aqui no es seguro, luego...nos divertiremos un rato-Sonrio el joven.

-Que estas pansando hacer? Zenko.- Pregunto con una sonrisa y una idea de lo que queria.

-Yo?- Sonrio fingiendo inocencia- Nada, porque haria algo?

-Aja

-Mejor demonos prisa.

-Uh? Porque? Nadie nos sigue, y dudo que sospechen.

-Claro que no sospechan nada, por algo soy tan buen actor, pero ya viste quien viene con nosotros?

-Un monton que gentuza- Respondio con fastidio.

-Te equivocas, es la hermana del Kazekage, la embajadora del pais del Viento.

-Que? Yo no la vi.

-No voltes- Dijo rapidamente antes de que el hombre lo hiciera- Hay que salir pronto, antes de llegar aqui me llego una carta, no se como esten las cosas, pero no creo que sean muy buenas, la mayoria de los ninjas de Konoha y Suna ya han regresado.

-Entonces a donde los llevamos?

-A donde sea, solo salgamos de esta aldea rapido.

* * *

- Estas bien? Shikamaru- Pregunto una jovencita de uos 20 años, apesar d eque el se cubria la cara con su mascara ANBU, ella sabie quien era, pues pertenecia a su escuadron, cabellos rojos y figura envidiable, ninja exelente y...pasada aventura de Shikamaru.

-Si, solo es un rasguño- Dijo apretando la herida de 10 c.m. que tenia en el brazo.

-Dejame ver- Lo tomo del brazo deteniendolo de saltar al siguiente arbol y comenzo a examinarlo.- Casi mueres haya atras, de no ser por ese lobo ahora...bueno, que tampoco se que hacia un lobo defendiendote.

-Era Kenji- Bajo la vista

-El...?- No termino la pregunta pues Shikamaru asintio sabiendo lo que queria decir.

-Lo siento.- No lo vio a los ojos mas, pues sabia que habia cometido una imprudencia al mencionarlo, asi que sacando una sustancia rojiza, comenzo a apliarla en la herida.

-No importa.

-Ustedes dos!- No se retracen, ya casi llegamos- Dijo Kiba emocionado- La chica asintio y sonrio al verlo.

-Casi no ha habido muertos, me alegro por eso.

-Con que haya habido un muerto significa que hemos fallado- Contesto con amargura Shikamaru.

-Lo se, pero ahora solo quiero llegar, espero que la aldea este bien, mi hermana esta embarazada, asi que no ha podido venir, solo quiero verla.- Dijo volviendo a saltar- Escuche que la hermana del Kazekage se ha quedado por lo mismo.- Shikamaru que tambien habia comenzado a avanzar, se quedo congelado.

-Como dices?- Pregunto por primera ocacion, conm interes en lo que la chica decia.- De nuevo?

-De nuevo? a que te refieres?- Pregunto pues no sabia que ya antes habian tenido la sospecha e un embarazo.

-Quiero decir, que si es verdad?- Corrigio no estando dispuesto a dar explicaciones.

-Son rumores, eso solo la Hokage lo sabe, pero me parece que si, yo la vi en el hospidar un par de veces, ademas de que se le ha visto diferente, pareciera mas alegre.

-Entonces esta embarazada- Dijo con amargura

-Si! No es fabuloso!?- Chillo contenta

-Pero Kenji...

-Yahoooo! al fin en casa!- Grito Kiba

-No se confien!- Advirtio Neji, acecandoce a un guardia- Como estan las cosas?

-Bien, los ninjas del sonido se han retirado, la hokage ha pedido verlos en cuando llegaran.

-Entonces vamos.

Poco a poco los nijas fueron entrando, mirando su villa sola, con algunas cosas tiradas, las casas destruidas, y un sin fin de cosas, pero sin duda mejor de lo que esperaban.

-Adente- Se encucho tras algunos golpes en la puerta.

-Queria vernos?

-Si, Neji, como veran la ald...

-Hokage sama! Hokage sama!

-Pasa algo? Shizune.

-El...el...- La mujer apenas y podia hablar despues de haber corrido tan rapido- El refugio...

-Habla ya!

-El refugio B-13...-Tomo aire antes de seguir- Esta vacio.

-Que? Debe ser un error, Zenko ha ido por ellos.

-Hokage...busque al señor Keishi- La Hokage la miro sin comprenter, Keishi era el padre de Zenko...fue encontrado muerto en el la aldea de la Cascada.

-Pobre hombre.

-No Hokage, fue acesinado...por atacar a la aldea.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron notablemente, solo una palabra aparecio en su mente..._Traicion._

* * *

Un grupo de ninjas estaba parado en el bosque, al llegar al refigio lo habian encontrado solo, asi que siguiendo el rastro de una prenda que habian dejado olvidada, buscaron a los aldeanos, ahoa miraban a los hombrs frente a ellos.

-Vaya, perece que nos han encontrado, lastima, esperaba poder divertirme un poco con la gente antes de tener que matar a alguien- Burlo Zenko.

-Suelten a la gente-Demando Shikamaru

-Oh? Mira niño bonito, a mi nadie me da ordenes, asi que aprende a respetarme si no quiereres que te pase algo malo.

-Dije que dejaras a la gente- Se mostro mas molesto, en realidad queria matar al tipo, pero temia que si se moviera el tipo acesinaria a alguien.

-No lo creo- El otro hombre arrojo a los pies de Zenko a la chica que tenia tomada del brazo. Zunko la levanto del cabello y ella soltama pequeños quejidos por el dolor, queria atacrlo, pero no podia pues la habia tomado sujetando la cabeza con una mano, y las manos de ella con la otra.

-Temari- Se escuho su voz suave y preocupada- Ella la vista mirando a sus oscuros ojos, pero siempre tan calidos

-Kenji?

**Vale, admito que no me quedo muy bien el cap. pero esba demaciodo cansada como para que mi mente funciona.**

**Seguro que muchas ya daban por muerto a Kenji XD pero nooooo**

**Inner: Incluso yo lo creia muerto**

**-Y tu que haces aqui?**

**Inner: Como que que? No he salido desde el capitulo 12!**

**-Oh si**

**Inner: Ya recordaste que me arrojaste un cuchillo!!**

**-La la la la **

**Inner: No finjas demencia!**

**-Bueno, como sea, ojala les guste el cap y dejen algun comentario.**


	40. Inconciente

****

Bueno, aclaro a las que me preguntaron, Shikamaru NO embarazo a la chica peliroja, ella solo es miembro del escuadron ANBU donde él es el lider y con la que tuvo un "rato de juego", ahhh, y a las que quieren saber quien es la chica peliroja y quien es su hermana, jojo, pues tendran que esperar, aunque la verdad ya salio su hermana, no es un personaje de importancia, pero ahi esta.

* * *

Temari sintio los ojos arder, su corazon latio con fuerza, quiso correr hacia él y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, comprobar que estubiera bien y besarlo con mayor pasion que nunca...pero la mantenian sujeta.

-Sueltala- Su tono no fue elevado, y eso era aun mas peligroso, por primera vez, se le veia furioso- Que no ve has oido, he dicho que la sueltes- Siseo mientras sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente y daba un paso al frente.

-Es esa una orden?- Solto una carcajada- ¿Y que van a hacerme? No son suficientes ni para lograr tocame.- Rio una vez mas y bruscamente volteo a Temari para ver su cara.- Una linda chica, hermana del Kazekage y embajadora del pais del Viento, Talvez esto sea divertido.

-Solo lo repitire una vez mas, sueltala.

-Y ese interes por la chica? Ohhh, de seguro la conoces- Espero a ver su reaccion y entonces rio- Vaya, estas enamorado de ella? Oh, pero que tierno.

-Que no sabes quien es el? Zenko, el es...su esposo.

Zenko miro con asombro a Kenji, tenia el cejo fruncido, los puños apretados, no tenia ni el mas minimo rasguño y sus ojos brillaban, ante él se encontraba un hombre imponente y de gran caracter, pero sobretodo, poderoso

-Ryosuke eh? Vaya, me habian hablado de ti, pero nuinca crei tener la suerte de encontrarnos. Tu esposa es muy bella, ansio divertirme con ella unos momentos antes de tener que matarla.

-Kenji, no hagas nada- Susurro Shikamaru a su lado, pues desde que Kenji le salvo la vida se sentia en deuda con el y algo de respeto se habia formado, haciendo que dejara de llamarlo de una forma tan despectiva- No sabemos lo que pueden hacerle.

-Un chico sabio, De verias hacerle caso Ryosuke.

-Debemor irnos- Menciono el otro hombre.

-Hazlo tu si quieres, yo me quedare un rato mas, llevate a los aldeanos.

-MUevance-Dijo a los aldeanos.

-No! Temari chan, no quiero- Lloraba el pequeño Asuke- Quiero a mi mami.- Sakura dio un paso al hombre, pero este moviendoce mas rapido le puso un kunai en el vientre.

-No intentes nada bonita.

Sakura trago saliva y miro al niño y despues a Temari- Ve con él, Sakura- Dijo Temari.

-Tem...

-Yo estare bien- Sakura asintio y camino con el resto de la gente.

-Vallan tras él- Ordeno Shikamaru a su equipo el cual fue tras el hombre.

-Algunos ninjas no podran con Junko- Rio - Por cierto, mi nombre es Zenko Hasekura, un placer.- Dijo con burla a Shikamaru y Kenji que se habian quedado parados en el mismo sitio.- Umm? En tiendo los motivos de Ryosuke para quedarce, pero no los tuyos- Miro a Shikamaru- O eres una persona muy solidaria, o tienes el mismo problema que Kenji kun- Rio un momento- Vale, tambien podrias estar enamorado de Ryosuke- Zenko paro su risa para sostener mejor a Temari que habia comenzado a forcefear -Deja de moverte, no quiero lastimarte, tengo mejores planes- Dijo antes de morderle suavemente el lobulo de la oreja izquierda.

Kenji y Shikamaru sintieron una enorme ira dentro de ellos, no querian ni pensar que pasaria si no lograban llevarce a Temari. Solo cruzaron miradas.

-Sueltame maldito bastardo.

-Pero que chica con semejante caracter, no te enseñaron a respetar a los mayores?- Rio pese a nos ser mas de dos años mayor que ella. Temari se movio un poco mas y sin llegar a soltarce conpeo con su rodilla la entrepierna de él con tanta fuerza que el hombre instintivamente la solto y dio un paso hacia atras con gran dolor- AGH Maldita perra! Ahor...- No alcanzo a terminar la frase porque sintio un dolor en el pecho, muy cerca del corazon.

-Te adverti que la soltaras- El hombre vio a Kenji que estaba frente a él con un kunai en la mano, despues miro hacia abajo mirando como su sangre manchaba su ropa hasta caer al suelo en grandes gotas. No podia creer que un simple descuido le costara tanto.

Zenko cayo al suelo y Kenji sintio unas pequeñas manos abrazandolo por la espalda.

-Estas bien- Dijo Temari mas para si misma que para Kenji, él sonrio y tambien la abrazo.

-Tu tambien.

-Gracias

Shikamaru se sintio incomodo, y por un momento entendio el dolor del hombre en el pecho y llego a envidiar que al menos, el dejara de sentirlo- Ire a buscar a los aldeanos.

-Yo ire contigo

Kenji se sepero y dio unos pasos hacia Shikamaru, que solo lo miro y asintio no muy convencido, despues volteo a ver a Temari.

-Me alegra que estes bien.

-Gracias a ti tambien- Shikamaru sonrio, pese a sentir que no habia echo nada, pero le agradaba escuchar la voz de Temari dirigida hacia el.

Pero entonces vio algo que no le gusto nada, él hombre se estaba incorporando un poco y tomando un cuchillo largo de su pierna que tenia encondido con el pantalon, lo hizo hacia atras para tomar impulso y lanzarlo. Kenji se giro y tambien lo vio. Shikamaru quiso gritarle a Temari pero...no lo hizo a tiempo.

Temari volteo hacia abajo mirando como su vientre sangraba, y temio lo peor.

-Kenji- Murmuro antes de caer al suelo y golpearce la cabeza, logrando quedar inconciente.

**Vale, se que es corto y que no tiene mucha pelea.**

**Inner: Casi nada ¬¬**

**-Si, pero no me gusta escribir mucho sobre las guerras, no me sale, asi que mejor casi no lo menciono**

**Inner: Como quiera fue cruel de tu parte clavarle un cuchillo a Temari en el vientre, mira que ella...**

**-Hasta luego!**


	41. Kenji

Sintio los brazos adormecidos, las piernas apenas las sentia, los ojos le picaban y la boca estaba seca, cada vez que respiraba el pecho se movia lentamente cusandole una pequeña toz.

Comenza a brir los ojos y con una mano cubrio la luz brillante del sol que la habia cegdo por el momento, despues oyo como la cortina era corrida y la luz dehjaba de entrar.

Abrio los ojos un poco mas aun sin ver del todo, solo distinguiendo una sombra al frente.

-Que..?- La toz no dejo que terminara de hablar.

-Estas en el hospital de Konoha.

-Sa..Sakura?- Abrio un poco mas los ojos- Donde...Donde esta Kasumi? Que paso? Quien...?- Intento sentarce pero sintio un muy fuerte dolor en el vientre.

-Temari, tranquilizate, ya todo termino, Kasumi esta bein, la esta cuidando Hinata y Lee, la Hokage...

Sakura siguio hablando, pero ella se quedo congelada en el instante que miro hacia abajo, cuando intento sentarce la manta cayo hasta su cintura, su pecho y estomago estaban solo cubiertos por ventas, y a su mente vinieron todos los recuerdos, su mano la llevo hasta su boca y sus ojos se abrieron al maximo, comenzo a llorar silenciosamente, sentia una oprecion en el corazon, y sentia que debio morir.

-Temari...- Sakura se sintio mal- Espera, hay alguien que quiere verte.- Sakura salio de la habitacion a paso lento, comprendia su dolor.

No pasaron ni 10 segundos de que cerrara la purta y esta volvio a abrirce, entrando un hombre casi corriendo como si hubiera estado esperando atras de la puerta todo este tiempo, y asi era, su corazon latia con fuerza.

Temari estaba acostada con los ojos cerrados, sus manos en su vientre mientras lloraba con fuerza, el hombre se le acerco y sentandoce en el borde de la cama le tomo una mano, manteniendolas aun en su vientre.

-Yo...Temari

-Porque? Porque?-Él sintio muy mal, sabia el deceo de ella de ser madre, pero no podia hacer nada.- Kenji...

Vovio a llorar amargamente, y él se acerco a abrazarla, casi recostandoce sobre ella, la apreto contra el como si sintiera que se iba a desvancer, la amaba con todo el corazon y no podia aliviar su dolor, ¿porque todo tenia que pasarle a ella? si el la amaba, porque la vida no la dejaba ser feliz? ella no habia echo nada para merecer todo esto, queria aliviar su dolor a cualquier costa, haria lo que fuera solo por verla sonreir una vez mas, necesitaba verlo, sentir que ella era feliz.

-Temari, debes descanzar, has estado inconciente 2 semanas.- Trato de sonar tranquilo, pero no podia ella no dejaba de llorar, y él jamas habia soportado verla sufrir.- Porfavor...No llores...no quiero...que sufras- Sin darce cuenta una lagrima habia salido, pues nada le dolia mas que verla asi.

-Porque no mori? Porque?- Se aferro a su cuerpo tambien, mojando su ropa y mordiendoce el labio- Kenji- comenzo a repetir su nombre na y otra vez, y él comenzo a recordar

**Flash Back**

Temari habia entaba en el suelo inconciente, y Kenji se agacho con dolor a tomarla en brazos, vio como de su vientre salia sangre y sintio una gran ira, quiso levantarce pero no pudo, solo cayo a su lado.

Shikamaru corrio enojado por lo que aquel hombre la hebia echo a Temari y enojado tambien por haberlo creido muerto, tomo un cuchillo y corto su cuello de lado a lado, matandolo de una vez, despues se acerco a Kenji y Temari, volteo a Kenji boca arriba para comprobar los daños.

Y esque cuando el hombre le lanzo el cuchillo a Temari, Kenji habia corrido hacia ella y girandola habia interpuesto su cuerpo entre ella y el arma, el habia sido atravezado, pero gracias a Kami y su acto de amor, Temari solo habia recibido la punta del arma, aunque eso no impedia el dolor que sentia de verla sangrar.

-Eres un idiota! Mira lo que has echo!

Kenji solo miro el vientre de Temari- Maldito bastardo- Maldijo al hombre que le hizo aquello.

-Ire por ayuda- Shikamaru iba a levantarce cuando Kenji lo sujeto por el brazo.

-Que haces? Sueltame, debo traer a alguien a que te cure.

Kenji lo miro sonriente- Sabes que no servira de nada- Hizo una mueca de dolor.- Yo voy...

-Calla!- Grito Shikamru enojado. En eso un ninja de los que habian salido por el hombre regreso, era la peliroja, que al verlos se apresuro hacia ellos, veia que era el de mayor daño.

-No, curala a ella- Sonrio señalando a Temari, la mujer supo que apensar d ser ninja medico no podria hacer nada por el, asi que fue hacia Temari para comenzar a dalde primeros axulios.- Shikamaru, no me queda...

-No te atrevas a decirlo! No lo haras! Me oyes maldito! Tu no moriras!- Apreto la tela de sus hombros levantandolo unos centimetros del suelo.- No te atreveras a dejarlos solos! Te juro que ire a donde quiera que estes y te traere!

-Asi que sabes de su estado eh?- Kenji rio- Se suponia que esperariamos a llega a la Cascada. Por eso quiero que la curen, aun no comprobamos nada, pero probablemente lo este, ella...no debe perderlo, pase lo que pase, no debe, yo...no quiero que sufra.

-Y como no sufrira si la dejas como madre soltera! Maldicion! Ella te ama! No le haras esto!- Shikamaru podia haber odiado a Kenji, pero Temari lo amaba, y el queria que ella fuera feliz, sin importar el costo, no impotaba lo que fuera de él, ademas ella podia estar embarazada, y un niño debe crecer con ambos padres.

-Yo tambien la amo...ella lo sabe.

-Maldicion Kenji! No puedes hacerles esto!- Agacho la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el pecho de él, sintiendo las lagrimas correr por su rostro y Kenji sonrio.- No puedes dejarla sola.

-No esta sola...te tiene a ti.- Shikamaru levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos.- Debes cuidar de ella.

-Kenji, yo...

-Por favor...Shikamaru...cuida de ella...la conosco bien, aparenta ser fuerte, pero no lo es.

-Entonces quedate con ella, hazla feliz y dale todos los hijos que decean, solo...hazla feliz.

-Ojala pudiera-Sonrio amargamente- Cuidaras de ella?

-...- Shikamaru dudo, de verdad no queria que todo eso pasara-...Si- Kenji sonrio tranquilo.

-Gracias...La dejo en tus manos Shikamaru, mas te vale hacerla feliz, o te juro que regresare por ti.- Shikamaru tambien rio, apesar de estar a punto de morir, Kenji no cambiaba, hubieran sido grandes amigos.

Kenji se mordio el dedo pulgar sacando sangre mientras Shikamaru solo lo veia, entonces movio sus manos de manera muy rapida formando algunos sellos y al terminar una nube de humo se formo en sus manos y al disiparce un halcon blanco aparecio frente a el. Alzola mano donde el ave esta posada y esta salio volando, girando en el cielo.

-Ahora todo estara bein, Takara se encargara de decircelo. Y Shikamaru, hazme otro favor

-Lo que quieras.

-Ya...-comenzo a tocer algo de sangre, pues hablar tanto lo habioa cancado- Ya dile...-Cerro los ojos con una sonrisa- que...la...amas...

**Fin Flash Back**

Shikamaru permanecia abrazado a Temari, pensando el las ultima palabras de Kenji, sin saber que hacer.

-Kenji...Porque no mori yo? Porque tenia que ponerce en medio? Porque siendo un genio hizo eso?

-Porque te amaba, su cuerpo reacciono solo.

-Lo amo, Shikamaru, lo quiero de regreso. De seguro ya fue enterrado, y yo no estube ahi.

-Fue proclamado como heroe en su aldea, no saber lo mucho que ayudo en la guerra, salvo a mucha gente.

-Pero no pudo salverce a si mismo.

Shilamaru la abrazo mas fuerte, el tambien queria que regresara, si Kenji podia quitarce ese dolor, entonces no queria que muriese nunca. Alguien toco la puerta y entro sin pedir permiso. Shikamaru y Temari se separaron lentamente, viendo a Shizune temerosa de hablar.

-Pasa algo?- Pregunto Shikamaru.

-Yo...me pidieron entregar esto- Le extendio un sobre y Shikamaru lo tomo- No se si sea buen momento para abrirlo- Inclino su cabeza y señal de respeto y dar el pesame y salio de la habitacion.

Shikamaru comenca a brir el sobre y leyendolo sonrio levemente, despues se lo mostro a Temari y ella comenzoa leer tambien, despues abrazo a Shikamaru y lloro mas, pero ahora aliviada. Shikamaru dejo caer el papel para abrazarla tambien. Es cierto, que despues de la muerte de tu esposo y haber despertado de dos semanas y acabar de ver cosas tan horribles, no es buen mometo para que le dieran los resultados de la prueba de embarazo, pero al menos ahora tenia algo menos de dolor que cargar...Aunque le hubiera encantado tener algo de Kenji para recordarlo, si hubiera estado embarazada y lo hubiera perdido, no lo hubiera soportado.

* * *

**() Takara: Tesoro**

**Puff, a que no se esperaban eso? Pero bueno, aunque a mi me encante Kenji no podia hacer que Temari perdiera un hijo, podre hacerlos sufrir mucho, pero con los niños yo no me meto.**

**Ojala les haya gustado y me digan que opinan hacerca de la falsa alarma de Temari, lo que ha prometido Shikamatu y la muerte de Kenji.**

**Otra cosa, yo pense que si se entendia que lo que Temari y Kenji habias prometido, era formar una familia, lo hubiera dicho antes, pero como escribi que la promesa no se realizaria, no podia aclarar.**


	42. Un nuevo viaje

**Mis queridas lectoras, aclaro: Kenji no sabia que Temari ama a Shikamaru, solo sabia que Shikamaru a ella si, no quice hacerlo pues Kenji no merecia morir sufrido, por eso mismo pude que Temari al fin le decia que lo amaba (porque tambien amaba a Keji), Kenji se merecia escucharlo! El hombre era un amor! Por eso mismo comence a hacer un TemarixOC, donde el OC es Kenji, pues Shikamaru (Que era el prometido de Temari) le fue infiel, se que a muchas no les agradara, pero si a alguna le gusto el personaje de Kenji, o creen que merecia algo mejor, las invito a leer, ya va en el cap. 2**

**Gracias.**

* * *

-Estas segura de esto? Apenas ayer saliste del hospital, deberias descansar un poco.

Kankuro estaba muy preocupado, las manos le temblaban levemente mientras sostenia las de su hermana, parados en las puertas de Konoha se encontraban el, Temari, Kasumi,Shikamaru, la peliroja y su hermana, pues habian ido a despedir a Temari y Shikamaru, que partian rumbo a la aldea de la Cascada, se quedarian hya unos dias y despues irian a la Arena a llevar a Kasumi con sus padres, todo habia sucedido muy rapido, parecia que apenas ayer Temari le habia comunicado la decicion de volver a su hermano, y este queriedo impedirlo, corrio a pedir ayuda a Shikamaru, mas cual fue su sorpresa cuando este entro a la habitacion del hospital y tomando la mano de Temari, que permanecia recostada y en recuperacion aun, le dijo con su voz tranquila y fria que el la acompañaria, claro que Temari se habia negado, pues Shikamaru no podia dejar a su prometida para irse con una...amiga?, bueno, no, nisiquiera eso, mas bien una conocida, pero él dijo que el haber dicho que iria con ella no era una peticion, era un aviso, temblando y dudasa, Temari accedio, pues no tenia otra opcion, aunque la verdad no le apetecia tenerlo cerca.

Kankuro no podia ir, pues tenia una responsabilidad, al menos por los proximos 8 meses, por lo cual debia quedarce la mayor parte del tiempo en Konoha junto con Akane, la linda chica peliroja, hermana de la que le habia salvado la vida a Temari, era algo gracioso ver a las dos hermanas casi identicas e incluso en el color de cabello, aunque era un lindo color, y teniendo un hermano pelirojo, era posible que su hijo lo fuese tambien, porque si, la pequeña y algo timida Akane estaba embarazada, la cara de Kankuro cuando se lo dijo fue un sin fin de muecas, preimero el quedarce congelado, la incredulidad, el pensar que era broma, el desengaño, la sorpresa, la confucion, miedo, la tonta pregunta de "¿como paso?" y el golpe recibido por ello, hasta caer en un sutil sonrojo y una minuscula sonrisa sin saber como comportarce, solo atino a tomar la mano de la chica y darle un casto beso en los labios, le hibiera gustado que el fuera el primero en enterarce y no la hermana, pero suponiendo que ella era ninja-medio estaba bien, despues de la hermana fue Kankuro, que como feliz padre primerizo se encargo de comunarcelo a todos sus amigos como si acabara de romper el record mas dificil del mundo e incluso mando una carta a la Arena para Gaara comunicandole que por dicha razon, se quedaria un tiempo en Konoha, aunque quedo con la nostalgia de no comunicarcelo a su hermana pues aun no despetaba, y cuando desperto lo hicieron esperar unos dias para que se recuperara un poco.

A Temari realmente le hizo bien el saber que su hermano seria padre, pues aun apesar de no estar casado y tener un caracter bastante impredecible, parecia estar encantado con la idea, muchas veces se jacteaba de que su hijo seria un gran ninja, talvez un famoso escritor o doctor, y si era niña, pues podia ser la kunoichi mas fuerte, el no seria el tipico padre que le compraba muñequitas a su nena, no, el le mostraria algo mejor que eso, su hija seria una gran marionetista!. Temari recrdaba con gusto esas palabras cunando Kankuro las dijo con el puño bien en alto, y gritando que nadie podria vencer a su hijo o hija, parecia que Akane tendria dos niños que cuidar, pero era lindo ver como esque Kankuro trataba a Akane, lo que Temari no sabia esque tres dias despues de que Akane le dijera a Kankuro que seria padre, ella lo iba a dejar ¿Porque? Porque Kankuro le dijo que se quedaria con ella y el niño, y Akane penso que solo lo hacia por el hijo, ella no queria un padre que se hiciera cargo de su hijo ayudandola economicamente, o visitandola cada mes, ni que vivieran juntos solo porque el se sentia con el derecho de acostarce con ella cuando quisiera; ella queria un padre o nada, una relacion formal, entonces fue necesario que Kankuro aclarara que si la queria, no solo al bebe, que lo hacia por los dos y que aun si no estubiera embarazada, el la querria igual, porque cuando Kankuro quiere, llega a ser muy maduro.

La relacion de Temari y Shikamaru seguia siendo igual, de echo, desde que el dijo que iria con ella, solo la habia visto una vez, y solo unos minutos porque estaba cuidando a Asuke, pero debia planer cuando irse, el niño habia insistido en entrar al cuarto, y fue un problema cuando le dijo que tendria que esperar afuera, Al pequeño Asuke no le gustaban ls hospitales, pero queria ver a su tia, como el le llamaba ahora, pues habia adoptado la costumbre de decirle tio a Shikamaru, y como su medre se vio en la necesidad de explicarle que era un matrimonio con palabras simples como "Una relacion entre dos personas que se quieren mucho" el niño soñaba con ver a sus tios casados, llegando al punto de preguntar cuando lo harian.

En fin, Temari aun seguia dolida por la muerte de Kenji, y aun le lloraa por las noches, s le hacia increible como es que sus dos hermanos, sin estar casados ni tener una relacion formal, hayan conseguido ser pade o estar a punto de hacerlo, y ella, que si lo queria, y que si estaba casada, con un hombre al que amaba no lo habia conseguido, en mas de una ocacion, cuando vio a Kankuro con Akane y recordo a Gaara y Matsuri, recordo lo felices que se veian "Echos en uno para el otro" era la frase que rondaba por su cabeza, y haciendola estar de acuero con Neji, sobre el destino, pues segun el, era el destino quien se habia encargado de juntarlos y mostrarles con quien deberian formar una familia, por eso a veces pensaba si era el destino quien le habia quitado a Kenji, y le habia negado un hijo, porque si no era Kenji con quien debia pasar el resto de su vida, etonces no sabia quien era.

Shikamaru miraba disimuladamente a Temari, le dolia ver a Temari con ese vestido que, aunque corto, era negro, mostrando asi su luto que le guadaba a su esposo. Decearia ver aquella sonrisa que le daba miedo cuando joven, pero no era asi, Temari se veia mucho mas cansada y palida, cada dia que estuvo en el hospital por ese mes, él fue a verla, aun si no entraba a la habitacion y pedia que no informaran de su presencia, el estaba pendiente por si tenian noticias sobre cuando despertaria, por eso, aquel dia habia entrado tan rapido, fueron dificiles esas dos semanas que estuvo dermida sin saber si reaccionaria, y si lo hacia cual seria sureaccion a saber la muerte de Kenji, y cuando desperto tampoco quizo verla, mas ahi estuvo, fuera de la habitacion por casi tres semanas, esperando que ella se recuperace para hablar e intentar hacerla sentir mejor, pero sabia que esa era solo una excusa para permancer ahi, pues no tenia el valor de hablar.

Ahora ambos se dirigian a la Aldea de la Cascada, para en ella, arrojar las cenizas de Kenji, pues como ninja elite e hijo d un señor feudal, era tratadocon respeto y cariño.

-Si, ya descance suficiente.

-Al menos espera a que yo pueda ir contigo, solo una semana o dos.- Apreto mas fuerte las manos de Temari

-No, tu quedate con Akane, te necesita mas que yo- Anque su voz comenzaba a quebrarce, intentaba permanecer fuerte.

-Temari-san, yo estoy bien no se preocupe, Kankuro mejor ve con ella.

-No! No hace falta, ya Shikamaru va conmigo.

Kankuro solto a su hermana mirando a Shikamaru- Estas seguro de ir? No te meteras en problemas con tu clan y tu prometida?

-A Hiyori ya se lo he comunicado, solo a ella debo una explicacion.

-Kankuro tiene razon- Dijo Akane- deja que el vaya, a tu clan no le agradara.

-Que se jodan.

Kankuro rio un momento sosteniendo su estomago- Bueno, entonces ya deben partir, espero que Kasumi no les de problemas y tengan un buen viaje- Se acerco a su hermana y deposito un bes en su mejilla, pespues se inclino hacia sus brazos e hizo lo mismo con Kasumi quien dormia por ser de madrugada.

Entonces, entre besos, abrazos y estrechadas de manos, partieron rumbo a la Cascada.

**No se si fue corto, pero necesitaba dar algunas explicaciones :P **

**Inner: Jojo, mi nene Kankuro sera papá, soy feliz!**

**-Hasta el sig. cap.**


	43. Familia

Shikamaru arrojo de un empujon a Temari al agua, y esque ya no queria verla sentada a la orilla del rio mirando a la nada, ya estaba por anochecery entodo el camino la chica no habia hablado, vierto que cuando a el le daba flojera hablar, y de varios meses a la fecha se habia vuelto frio, pero necesitaba escucharla, sentia dolor de verla aun sufriendo por la muerte de su esposo, pero no la culpaba, el hombre la amaba hasta el punto de sacrificarce por ella, y ella tambien lo amo, aun recordaba cuando en el hospital ella le dijo que le hubiera gustado estar embarazada y tener un hijo de él, pues aunque Kenji muriera, ella se quedaria con una parte de su ser.

Aparto esos pensamientos de su mente cuando la niña que reposaba sentada en el suelo comenzo a jalarlo del pantalon para ser cargada, Shikamaru se inclino sonriente y la tomo en brazos, pero sintio que algo era arrojado a su cara impidiendole ver, con su mano retiro el objeto para encontrarce con al obi de Temari, la cual ya habia sacado la cabeza del agua, Shikamaru lamento el verla vestida de luto, el maldito yukata negro no se transparentaba en nada, pero al menos el agua lo habia echo pegarce a la piel, nisiquiera intento reprenderce por el deseo de verla, ¿para que negarlo? sabia que era lo que queria, ya sea por no tener relaciones desde que la chica lo escucho en el baño, o ya sea por tratarce de ella, la deseaba.

-Se puede saber porque me empujaste!?-Pregunto molesta, él sonrio, al menos ya le habia dirigido la palabra. Shikamaru no respondio, se sento a la orilla del lago y recostoa la niña a un lado para quitarle su vestidito, entonses se quito su camisa y luego los pantalones, no traia sus sandalias puestas porque habia estado durmiendo en su tienda de acampar y no salio hasta hace un instante- Que haces?- Temari estaba curiosa del porque Shikamaru se haia metido al agua y tomo a la niña con él, pero Shikamaru solo se encogio de hombros.

-Kasumi y yo tomaremos un baño- Como al agua le llegaba al pecho la niña estiro sus manitas y dio chapotazos en el agua, soltando lindas carcajadas cuando el agua salpicaba y hacia ondas al caer de nuevo.

-Vale ya, y por eso tenias que empujarme?

-Estabas sentada, crei que querias entrar, yo solo de di el valor que necesitabas.

-Hacerte el inocente no sirve conmigo- Abrio el yuyata y lo arrojo sobre la hierva. Shikamaru sonrio, despues Temari se solto el cabello y se acerco a Shikamaru para jugar con Kasumi.

-Entonces que debo hacer para que confies en mi?

Temari dejo de jugar con la niña y lo miro a los ojos, ella si confiaba en su amigo, tenia que recuperarlo, pero no dijo nada, solo sonrio levemente, cosa que Shikamaru agradecio y coloco la mano en su pecho, de luto y aun llevaba el collar, ella esta solo en ropa interior y con el collar, se veia muy linda a pesar de que al agua no dejaba ver mucho pues ella era mas bajita que el, pero a su mente vino el recuerdo de ella desnuda el dia del festival, recordando asi que nunca habian hablado sobre ello, pero porque? incomodidad? olvida? arrepentimiento? pena? Porque no hablaron del asunto?.

Temari junto sus manos y tomo aguan, con una sonrisa que Shikamaru no entendio hasta que lo hizo, lo mojo y comenzo a reir, entonces Shikamaru tambien rio, ella...reia, despues de tantos dias de dolor, reia, y no era por cualquier cosa, no era a cualquiera en particular...reia con el, solo con él y para él.

Con una mano y sonteniendo a la niña en la otra tambien la mojo, las gotas se escurrieron entre sus senos y se perdieron en el agua, pero poco importo cuando ella fingiendo estar ofendida volvio a mojarlo y de nuevo rio, el agua la cubria pero podria jurar que la mano que no tapaba su boca en un inutil intento de no reir tan fuerte, estaba sobre su estomago sosteniendolo con fuerza

-Que infantil!- Replico cuando se sotaba el cabello pero entes de volver a hacerce la coleta, Temari volvio a mojarlo, asi que se dejo el cabello suelto, ademas no podia atarcelo con solo una mano.

Temari rio mas fuerte y le saco la lengua, si, definitivamente era infantil en esos momentos, y Kami! Como le gustaba eso! La niña divertida comenzo a reir y chapotar mas, haciendo que ambos "adultos", si se les podia llamas asi en esos momentos, la mojaran levemente, pero a la niña poco le importo y siguio riendo, ls risas de los tres ya eran mas fuertes, como si siguieran siendo amigos y todo lo pasado estuviera olvidado.

Temari dio un mal paso hacia atras y por poco se cae de espaldas, era agua, no le hubiera pasado nada, de echo era aun mas pligroso el brazo que la sostenia.

Shikamaru habia logrado colocar su brazo al rededor de su cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, con el otro a un lado para no aplastar a la niña que incluso dejo de reir, estaba callado, mirando su boca, queria beber el agua que resbalaba por su cara y se perdia entre sus senos, verla nuevamente con ese collar debajo suyo, no lo admitia ni a si mismo, pero de verdad la deseaba, no importaba si trataba de engañarce, la deseaba, pero ella no se entregaria nuevamente a él, lo sabia, ya no, fue muy doloroso la vez anterior, las cosas no acabaron bien, ella ya no tenia un compromiso con su marido, pero el si, no podia hacer algo cuando estaba comprometido, Hiyori lo esperaba en su aldea, ansiando su boda, y ademas Temari estaba de luto...

Temari lo miraba en silencio, preguntandoce porque aun no la soltaba, sus ojos parecian mas brillantes que nunca, su mejillas se habian sonrojado levemete y habia abierto su boca como intentando decir algo, pero no lo hizo, asi que entendio que queria algo, pero no supo que.

Se escucharon unos pasos, pero aun asi no se separaron, solo voltaron a un lado y vieron a una niñita de cinco o seis años que los miraba desde la orilla, entonces la pequeña encogio sus hombros y tomo aire para gritar

-Es un familia, papá!- Aviso la niña pus habia escuchado riuidos y se escapo de con su padre para ir a ver.

-Hija! Vuelve aqui, ¡Ahora mismo!- Se escuho a lo lejos.

-Hai hai, ya vooooy!- Respodio cansadamente, pero luego les sonrio- Bonita hija!-Adimiro señalando a Kasumi y luego se echo a correr.

Shikamaru y Temari se miraron avergongados y se separaron, muy a persar de sus pieles que habian encontrado la comodidad estando con el otro.

Él se hacerco a la orilla y sento a Kasumi, despues salio él y se coloco los pantalones rapidamente, volvio a cargar a la niña y tomo su playera sin llegar a ponersela.

-Quieres quedarte un poco mas?- Pregunto a Temari antes de irse, sabia que por lo que habia dicho la niña iba a volver a quedarce sin hablarle. Ella asintio apenada y él se fue al campamento.

Temari se quedo un rato ahi mientras su ropa volvia a secarce, era triste que no haya sido madre, necesitaba que alguien le explicara porque, Kenji era perfecto, fue un gran hombre y marido, ¡Y hubiera sido un exelente padre! ella era fuerte y valiente pero tambien muy noble y dulce, una madre maravillosa, pero las cosas no se dieron.

_-"Todo pasa por algo"_-Recordo las palabras que Gaara le habia dicho en una carta dias atras.

Suspiro pensando en que ahora viviria en Suna, ya no tenia razones para quedarce en la Cascada, y ella era la embajadora de la arena, tenia obligaciones con su pueblo.

No se quedo mas de 20 minutos porque el agua comenzaba a darle frio pues ya era de noche.

Se vistio colocandoce el yukata sin cerrarlo bien pues aun estaba algo humedo y ahora pesaba mas, no le dio importancia y camino hasta el campamento que tenian cerca. Al llegar vio a Shikamaru con unos pantaloncillos corto y a Kasumi en su regazo con un lindo vestidido celeste, seguramente Shikmaru lo habia tomado de su bolso, solo esperaba que de nuevo Kankuro no haya metido cosas vergonzosas en el, o que dejara algun caramelo y alguna prenda masculina, ese hermano suyo dejaba las cosas en cualquier lugar, solo esperaba que no perdiera a su hijo cuando naciera, bueno, por lo menos por los proximos meses no lo haria, ya lo imaginaba llegando tarde al hospitar preguntando "¿Donde esta?", daria risa ver cuando Akane gritara "¡Pues donde lo dejaste!". Claro que esa era solo su imaginacion, pues no sabia, que eso, realmente pasaria.

* * *

**Ok, ultimamente hago los cap. mas cortos, pero esque no tengo mucho tiempo y si muchos fics :P**


	44. Primer amor

Temari desperto al oir pequeñas risitas, se habia ido a la cama dejando que Shikamaru cuidara a la niña, pues ella se reusaba a dormir y él se paseaba de un lado a otro arruyandola, hasta que le habia pedido irse a dormir, asegurandole que todo estaria bien, entonces Temari accedio, sin darle importancia al echo de que compartirian la misma tienda, se habia quitado el sosten y se coloco un pequeño vestido de tirantes para dormir, como si despues de estar con tantas mujeres, fuera decearla a ella, penso, sin saber porque, tristemente.

Pero ahora Shikamaru estaba a un lado de ella, sentado en el futon, la niña jugaba y le jalaba el cabello, Shikamaru tenia cara de aburrimiento, pero de vez en cuando hacia una mueca de dolor.

Se acerco a él y tomo a la niña, la recoto en el futon y le cerro con cuidado sus ojitos, despues deposito un beso en cada parpado y la niña se quedo con los ojitos cerrados, dispuesta a dormir.

Volteo con Shikmaru y él le regreso una mirada confusa, entonces ella procedio a explicar.- Cuando despertaba por las noches y se ponia a jugar, Kenji besaba sus parpados y ella se quedaba dormida.

-Pudiste habermelo dicho antes- Se recargo en una mano fastidiado

-Estas a punto de casarte para dar un hredero a tu clan- Recodo ella- Debes aprender tu solo.

-Y como iba a saber semejante cosa!?

-Shhhhhhh, despertaras a Kasumi- Shikamaru bufo e inflo sus mejillas, a Temari le parecio sumamente encantador haciendo pucheros- No es que aprendas eso, esos son trucos personales, debes encontrar la forma de hacer tus trucos.

Shikamaru se levanto con otro bufido, y ante la mirada de sorpresa de Temari, se metio en el mismo futon que ella, a su espalda, quedando ella entre Kasumi y él, mas no reclamo nada.

-Pretender enseñarme a ser padre?- pregunto dicertido con las manos tras su nuca mientras veia el techo de la tienda de acampar, Temari tambien se coloco boca arriba.

-No se ser madre, asi que no puedo enseñrte nada.

-Pues eres mejor en esas cosas que yo- Dijo refiriendoce al cuidado de Kasumi.

-Aun si fuese madre, esas cosas no se enseñan, se aprenden al serlo en el curso.

Shikamaru no dija nada por unos segundos, no sabia si debia hablar de hijos, era el segundo sia de vieje, y esa era de las pocas veces que Temari habia hablado, estaba seguro que aun pensaba en lo que la niña del rio habia dicho.

-Sigo pensando que eres mejor en eso que yo-

-Dime algo, Shikamaru ¿Tu quieres ser padre?

-A que viene esa pregunta? Sabes que lo he deseado desde niño.

-No, tu querias ser tener hijos, pero ser padre es diferente.

-Jamas abandonare a un hijo mio, si es que piensas.

-Se que no, pero me refiero a criarlo.- Shikamaru no hablo, dandole de entender a Temari que no sabia a que se referia- Mira, Hiyori, es una dulce chica, Ino me ha hablado de ella- Shikamaru no entendio porque Ino le platicaba a Temari sobre su prometida- Segun me ha dicho, esta dispuesta a darte hijos, herederos a las sombras, como esta planeado, se que quiere ser padr, y no dudo que los quieras y cries, noi que les enseñes las tecnicas de tu clan, pero quisiera saber si solo seras su padre por deber y cariño o porque de verdad los deseas.

-Claro que los deseo

-Entonces porque no tubiste hijos antes? Porque esperaste hasta que tu clan lo eligiera.

-Temari, tengo 21 años, te parece que estoy preparado para ser padre?

-Eres lo suficiente maduro para esa responsabilidad.

-No lo soy, quiero ser padre, pero en una familia.

-Con Hiyori tendras una familia.

-No, con Hiyori tendre una esposa, mi familia formalmete sera ella y los niños, pero realmente solo seran mis hijos.

-Lo dices por la sangre?

-No, lo digo por el amor, se que amare a mis hijos- Temari lo miro sorprendida, era extraño oirlo hablar de amor despues de tantos meses de frialdad, y mas con ella.- Pero a Hiyiri...-Suspiro- Mira, nuestro matrimino es arreglado, ella no espera que yo la ame ni yo espero que ella ami, quiciera que eventualmete establecieramos una relacion, que encontraramos el agrado con el otro, o incluso desarrollar cariño, pero...

-De amor no hablas con ella? Es decir, No piensas en que puedes llegar a amarla?

_-Ya ame una vez, y el resultado no fue agradable._- Comenzo a pensar en todo lo que trajo su estupidez por no darse cuenta hasta que ella se caso, Dios! incluso sus padres lo sabian! Bueno, solo su madre, pero era increible que el no lo haya aceptado hasta entonces.

-Shikamaruuuu

-Eh?

-Te has quedado callado.

-Lo lamento.

-No me has respondido- Supuso que Kasumi estaria bien, asi que se dio la vuelta para quedar de lado y verlo, un segundo despues, Shikamaru tambien se giro.

-Hablas de amar a Hiyori?- Temari asintio- Tu volverias a amar?- Temari se quedo congelada con la pregunta, ¿como que volver a amar?

-Ya antes has amado a alguien?

-No me respondas con otra pregunta.

-Porque no? Tu acabas a de hacerlo, asi que dime, ¿ya has amado?

Shikamaru sin saber porque, se pego mas a ella, sus cuerpos se sintieron de nuevo y sus bocas casi se tocaban,sintiendo el alinto del otro en su cara.

-Importa?-Susurro lentamente. Ella no respondio nada, solo lo miro a los ojos.

-...-Temari se mordio el labio inferior

-Temari- Queria saber, no, neseritaba saber- Kenji fue el primer hombre que amaste?

* * *

**Kiiiiia, me van a matar por dejarle aqui, pero no se si el prox cap hara que me maten o les gustara, fui, tres actualizaciones en dos dias, jojojo, bien! **

**Bye**


	45. Ya cerca, pero aun no

-No, dejalo, no es algo en lo que deba meterme- Dijo Shikamaru dandoce la vuelta, ella pensando el el frio del inverno, vio que Kasimi estuviera bien cobijada y despues se volteo de lado tambien, mirando la espalda de Shikamaru, si aun no estuviera de luto y amara a su esposo, quiza solo si aun no pensara tanto en el, habria abrazado a Shikamaru, bueno, talvez...

Shikamaru sontio una pequeña, pero tibia y suave, mano rozar con miedo la piel de su abdomen, Temari sabia que él lo necesitaba, hasta que lentamente, con la timidez de que él la apartara, fue rodeandolo hasta abrazarlo, Shikamaru tenia los ojos cerrados, esa mujer hacia que su cuerpo reaccionara de manera exquisita con tan solo pensa en ella. Inconcientemente sujeto la mano que tenia sobre el estomago, ligeramente mas abajo, por un momento Temari penso que la apartaria, pero el solo la apreto y se dio la vuelta, dejando que Temari lo siguiera abrazarla, pero el solto su mano y la tomo del menton, necisitaba...no, no podia, ella estaba de luto, apenas estaba ganando algo de su confianza otra vez, pero ella estaba ahi, con ese bendito vestido que tanto se transparentaba, podia incluso ver perfectamete al tono de la piel de sus senos, aun con poca luz, el los conocia tan bien, aun recordaba como era tener su ser, pero a la vez parecia haber pasado tanto tiempo...

Shikamaru la acerco lentmente a él, Temari no reacciono, esta sin saber que hacer, no entendia porque Shikamaru se estaba comportando de esa manera, pero el la apreto mas, parecia querer saber si iba a alejarlo o iba a corresponder, ella solto una exclamacion al sorprenderce con como el cuerpo de Shikamaru habia reaccionado, sintiendo la prueba deeso contra su vientre, pero no dejo de pensar en eso cuando Shikamaru paso su lengua por sus labios, abriendola un poco.

Él no pedia nada, ella no parecia querer corresponder, pero tampoco se estaba negando, asi que se coloco levemente sobre ella, sin sentir pudor de que ella sintiera su cuerpo, pero ella cerro los ojos, y comenzo a corresponder al beso, suevemente, a diferencia de él, que lo hacia con pasion y lujuria.

Shikamaru acaricio su cintura, un poco, temia que si hacia movimientos bruscos despertarian a la niña, y mas que nada, que Temari se apartaria.

Ella lo abrazo suavemente, ya sea porque queria dejar de pensar en su esposo aunque sea un rato, porque hacia timpo que no estaba con un hombre, tal vez fueron las ganas de olvidarce de su dolor y sentirse viva nuevamente...de sentirce mujer.

Pero mas que nada, era el amor que aun sentia por él, tal vez mayor que el que sentia por Kenji, pues ni el tiempo y otro hombre lograron que lo olvidara, pero la ultima vez las cosas terminaron muy mal, esperaba que ahora fura diferente.

Shikamaru bajo sus cara y comenzo a besar su cuello mientras sus manos exploraban bajo el mestido y se entretenian en la piel de su entrepierna, ella parecia no querer hacer nada, pues sus manos eran las unicas que se movian acariciando el cabello del chico y soltandolo en el acto. Él bajo un poco mas y subio una mano para quitar uno de los tirantes del vestido, despues el otro y bajo el escote un poco, solo un poco, pero lo suficientes como para hundir la cara entre sus senos y seguir besandola...

Entonces Temari por fin participo, levanto la cara de Shikamaru y se le quedo viendo unos segundos, ninguno sabia que decir ni que hacer, las palabras querian salir de sus bocas mas ambos no tenian el valor de hablar, en los ojos del otro encontraron el castigo de sentirce culpables por lo que hacian, pero no eran capaces de detenerce, asi que se besaron...con lentidud, con suavidad, con anhelo, con ternura, con...amor.

-Shikamaru...-Susurro ella contra sus labios, sin atreverce a decirle todo lo que en ese momento sentia, todo lo que siempre sintio, solo por temor, que si él la veia como a las demas chicas, solo queria acostarce con ella y despues no la volveria a ver, tenia miedo de que para él no fuera diferente a las demas, que solo fuera un cuerpo mas para jugar, solo eso...su nuevo juguete.

Shikamaru sontio que quria llorar, asi que se separo del beso, la miro unos segundos, tratando de guardar su imagen, entoces se alejo de ella que lo miraba sin entender lo que pasaba, asi que sin decir nada, salio de la tienda.

* * *

Temari caminaba al menos 15 metros detras de Shikamaru, no entendia nada, por la noche todo habia sido muy confuso para ella, se sentia tan confundida, pero sobretodo se sentia tan estupida, ahi estuvo ella, dispuesta a entregarce a él, y que hizo Shikamaru?: Se alejo, simple y sencillamente, fue todo, la beso, la acaricio y depronto...Paro!

Se sentia utilizada, ella hizo a un lado la idea de que el solo la tomara y la dejara porque queria estar con él, sentir de nuevo sus besos, queria escuchar su nombre de sus labios sin ningun tono frio ni haciendo una burla, pero simplemanete no habia pasado nada, una parte de ella estaba furiosa, ella no era mujer de juegos! queria algo, aunque sea poco, pero necesitaba saber que algo queria con ella, compañerismo, amistadad, simple atraccion! lo que sea! necesitaba algo! Y para colmo, él no le habia dirigido la palabra.

Él por su parte se sentia el ser mas despreciable que pudiera existir, sabia qu la mirada baja de Temari o que no jugara con la niña era por culpa de él, sabia que él y solo él, habia echo eso, pero esque simplemente no pudo continuar, no podia formar una relacion con ella, habia demaciadas heridas echas de su parte como para que ella saltara a sus brazos profesandole amor, seguramente despues de lo pasado en la noche ella no le volveria a dirigir la palabra, y no la culpaba, si él pudiera, tambien se alejaria de si mismo.

Y es que no continuo porque recordo su promesa, habia dicho a Kenji cuidar de ella- _Que clase de hombre seria si me acostara con una recien vuida?...esposa de aquel al que prometi cuidarla...no debo hacerlo...por respeto a su memoria, y por el dolor de ella._

Pero algo no se explicaba, ella habia correspondido, no al principio, pero depsus lo hizo, correspondio cada una de sus caricias y dios! Hasta habia suspirado su nombre! Como podia describir la felicidad que enconces sintio? era lo mejor que haya experimentado, oirla decirlo no lo superaba nada, no habia dinero que lo lograra, ni mujeres, ni sexo, y él sabia muy bien en cuando a esos temas, pero definitivamente no podia describir esa felicidad...amor? eso era lo que sintio cuanado lo dijo? debia admitir que esta posibilidad le gustaba, porque talvez su corazon aun era capaz de amar, no como el creyo, quiza se habia equivovado al decir que no volveria a amar jamas, aunque...quiza nunca dejo de amrla.

Por lo menos sabian que una atraccion fisica si sentia el otro por uno, y eso ya era mas que lo que tenian antes.

En silensio llegaron a la aldea de la Cascada, el sol brillaba en lo alto formando un arco-irirs en el agua, los niños corrian de un lado a otro siendo este el unico ruido aparte de las docens de vendedores que gritaban haciando promocion, pasaron por una tienda de vestidos donde una señora de ropajes verdes y cabello negro de probablemente unos 45 años, inmediatamente salio a recibir a Temari, Shikamaru se detuvo a esperar que terminaran de hablar para que Temari indicara donde debian ir, miro de reojo a las dos mujeres y vio como la mayor la abrazaba cariñosamente con uan sonrisa triste. Siguieron asi un poco mas y despues Temari le entrego una caja de oro la cual Shikamaru no habia visto, pero la mujer solo lloro mas y besando en la frente a Temari s alejo de ahi.

_-El pesame-_ Dedujo enseguida, Temari llego a su posicon y antes de hablar aun ninja llego de nuevo hasta ella, nadie les pidio ninguna identificacion, pues Temari era la vioda del honorable Kenji, conocido por ser el hijo del señor feudal, pero tomado en cuenta por el amor a su aldea y su notable experiencia en batalla, querido por el pueblo y llorado por todos.

Asi como el ninja muchos ma se acercaron, desplazando a Shikamaru poco a poco, algunos de ellos la abrazaron, se escucharon algunas palabras de consuelo, él contemplo sorprendido a Temari, debia tenerles mucha confienza si se permitio derramar una lagrima delante de ellos, sin intentar ocultarla ni parar a las que le siguieron.

Pero finalmente fueron guidos a una mansion, donde fueron atendidos por las sirvientas que les hicieron esperar en la sala.

-Hija querida- Saludo un hombre mayor de no mas de 50 años, entrando por una puerta laterar y llengo hacia Temari, vistiendo impecables ropas bancas con el escudo familiar sobre su hombro, piel blanca como la nieve y profundos ojos negros al igual que su cabello, no hacia falta ser my listo para notar que se trataba del padre de Kenji. Temari le dio la niña a Shikamaru y despues abrazo a al señor.

-Padre.- Se aferrro a sus ropas, hundiendo la cara en su pecho.

-Lo lamento mucho.- Sintio ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo.

-Las cosas no siempre salen bien, verdad?- Sonrio falsamente contra él todavia.

-Mi niña, debemos ser fuertes, por algo pasan las cosas- Ante eso Temari se sintio un poco mas confortada, eran las mismas palabras que le habia dicho su hermano.- Si te hace sentir mejor, ya puedes irte, mi mujer me dijo que le has entregado ya las cenizas de Kenji. Shikamaru inmediatamente recordo a la mujer que salio a recibir a Temari, no sabia que la madre de Kenji vendiera vestidos, peo eso explicaba porque Ino le dijo que Temari habia llevado a Konoha hermosos kimonos y que segun dijo eran regalados, haciando comentarios deque los vestidos de la Cascada eran presiosos.

-Pero...

-No tienes que quedarte a sufrir mas, su matrimonio, despues de todo...

-Yo ame a Kenji si es que lo esta dudando- Dijo Temari decidida al tiempo que se alejaba del hombre, no para mostrar ofensa, solo para verlo a la cara.

-Y el lo sabia?- Temari asintio- Entonces hiciste bien ,fuite una buena esposa y una buena mujer, no sufras mas- Limpio una lagrima de Temari y sonrio- Anda, he mandado traer un pergamino para que sean transportados de inmediato a la Arena, yo me encargare de todo.

**Inner: Shikamaru-Baka, Kenji dijo que la cuidaras, pero no dijo que no pudieras acostarte con ella ¬¬**

**Jo! Etto...como decirlo...errrr...Ya casi se acaba este fic, repito: ESTE FIC mas no esta historia, solo que sera en dos partes, asi no sera tan larga, ademas de que me enfocare en los nuevos problemas, como la prometida de Shikamaru, una pelea con el clan, Kankuro con la paternidad, al igual que Gaara y quiza algo de Sakura, la boda de Chouji e Ino, como vereis, son cosas que direfentes a este fic, una nueva etapa en la vida de Shikamaru y Temari, y ...un problema que surgira, si quereis saber, tendreis que seguir leyendo, pero lo vuelvo a decir, es la misma historia, asi que...**

**Pedro: Se que no te gusta Naruto y no has visto la serie, se que este fic no te gusta y prefieres ver uno de Dragon Ball en peleas y solo lo estas leyendo porque te niegas a rendirte, pero lamento desilucionarte (Eso fue sarcarmo jojojo tu sabes que no lo lamento) Pero al llegar aqui te habras rendido pues no leeras el otro, y yo sere feliz de echartelo en cara. Para que aprendas a no decirme cositas ¬¬**


	46. Inicio de la convivencia

**Jo! No se preocupen, cuando yo digo que un fic ya se va a acabar, bien pueden ser en dos capitulos como pueden ser 10, solo es para que ya chequen que rumbo tomara la historia, intentare hacer los cap un poco mas largos para hacer menos y ponerle final de una vez XD**

* * *

Despues de que el humo del pergamino se disipara, Temari entro a la aldea con Shikamaru cargando a Kasumi atras de ella. La Arena no habia cambiado en lo absoluto, tenia la misma elegancia que la ultima vez que estuvo ahi, los mismos niños jugando y corriendo, la misma señora gritandole a su marido por llegar tarde, el mismo hombre sabio que contaba leyendas a los niños que sus madres le habian encargado antes de ir al mercado, un par de hombres sacando a su compañero de la cantina y cientos de costumbres mas, habia extrañado todo eso.

El ver a su aldea la hacia incluso olvidar quien la acompañaba, y lo que ello habia traido, debian parar aquello y hablar tanquilamente si querian tener una convivencia remotamente comoda, pero pese a todo eso, sabia que seria dificil, una no va por ahi acostandoce con su mejor amigo del cual esta enamorada, y sigue como si nada, las cosas cambian, muy a su pesar.

Escucho una discucion asi que volteo para encontrarce con dos jovenes de 15 o 16 años apriximadamente, pidiendo nombre y motivo de visita a Shikamaru, ademas de la de la bebe, camino de regreso hacia el y despues de aclarar que venia con ella los guardias se retitaron de ahi alegando estar felices por verla regresar.

-Matente cerca de mi- Dijo apenas en un susurro que gracias a que él caminaba junto a ella pudo ser escuchado, e interiormente se alegro por ello, al menos habia vuelto a escucharla hablar, pero se preguntaba si solo seria en esta vez.

-Lo recordare.

Temari callo unos minutos, caminando en silencio hasta llegar al Domo del Kazekage, no sabia si debia hablar con Shikamaru sobre lo socedido anoche, o solamente fingir que nada ocurrio, aunque la segunda opcion era mucho mas tentadora, pero sabai que tarde o temprano tendria que hacerlo, pero por el momento, simplemente no estaba preparada, él bien podia decir que todo fue un error, que le alegraba haber parado porque eso bien pudo terminar en tragedia como aquella vez, o tambien podia decir de la manera mas descaradaque deseaba tener algo con ella, pero sin ataduras de por medio, admitia que pasar una noche con el en la cama era un sueño, pero no sabia que diria si él le proponia eso, que tal si el solo queria hacerlo una noche y despues nisiquiera hablar de ella, justo como lo hacia con las demas, pero sentirse un cuerpo mas que el habia usado paa satisfacerce y despues desechar no le agradaba, o si queria mantener una relacion libre, nada mas que sexo casual, fornicar, como se dice vulgarmente, y ser libre de mantener una relacion con alguien mas, solo sexo hasta que uno de ellos encontrala a la persona adecuada.

Ese ultimo pensamiento le oprimio el pecho en seña de remordimiento, él iba a casarce, ya Ino le habia contado sobre eso, asi mismo le dijo lo de los seis meses, lo cual le habia puesto en claro que él no deseaba ninguna atadura emocional hacia con ella, si el almenos la quisiera le hubiera hablado y cancelado el matrimonio, él tenia la oportunidad de escoger a su esposa y parecia no importarle quien fuera, si, Shikamaru habia cambiado mucho, ya no era mas su amigo, no le sorprenderia que el le pidiera ser "la otra" aunque con amargura reconocia que el no haria eso, despues de todo, en su aldea tenia a hermosas jovencitas de su edad dispuestas a hacer lo que sea solo por tenwer una de sus caricias, y no a ella, una mujer tres años mañor, vuida y de otro pais, ah claro, sin mencionar que ya habia se habia acostado con ella, despues de todo él le habia dicho a Chouji que no lo hacia mas de una mez con la misma chica para no hacerles creer que queria algo serio, pero pensando mas en aquella vez que lo hicieron recordo con verguenza que lo habia disfrtado, y el era apenas un novato, indudablemente ahora tendria mucha mas experiencia, no queria imaginar de lo que seria capaz hoy en dia, bueno quiza si...

Shikamaru vio a Temari bajar la mirada y si sus sentidos no le fallaban, juraria que lavio sonrojarce, y de que forma! sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, brillantes como si su cara fuera a explotar, no sabia si debia preocuparce o reir a carcajadas, pero la sonrisa de lado que se le habia formado, nadie se la quitaria, ella se veia tan linda asi de sonrojada, aun con ese vestido negro por su luto se veia tan jovial, el ya no era un niño, sabia lo que era tener una mujer, y por kami! como deseaba a esa, si ella no estuviera de luto ya la habria llevado al primer hotel y se lo habria echo como nunca, pero esos eran otros tiempo, ahora debia comportarce, demostrarle que habia cambiado, si bien no habia vuelto a ser el mismo chico dulce y simpatico que una vez fue su amigo, tampoco era ese hombre sensual y experimentado que gozaba de seducir chicas; ahora era un hombre maduro que, aunque frio y distante, segua siendo igual de sensual, sabia como debia tratar a una mujer, lo que lo hacia preguntarce si debia ser su amigo y confortarla o si debia intentar ganarce su amor, aun tenia tiempo, aun podia cancelar la boda, si, podia hacerlo, su corazon podria estar roto y haber perdido la esperanza, pero sabia que si habia alguien que pudiera hacer que el aprendiera a amar, ese alguien era ella, solo ella podra enseñarle eso, pero sabia que eso tendria consecuencias, la custion era si era tan valiente como para afrontarce a todos en su clan y cada obstaculo que intentara separle de ella.

_"Te querria aunque todavia fueras un cobarde"_

Recordo lo que ella de habia dicho tiempo atras, de verdad aun le querria, tenia que saber si lo que Chouji le habia dicho era cierto o solamente se habia confindido, realmente ternia que saber si Temari le amaba, preguntarle seria doloroso, tendria que averiguarlo por si mismo, seria dificil pero era necesitaba saberlo, porque si eso era verdad las cosas serian simples no? Tenia la esperanza de que asi fuera.

Hubieran seguido en sus pensamientos a no ser porque notaron que habian llegado hasta la oficina de Gaara sin darce cuenta, Temari toco la puerta y la voz penetrante de su hermano indico que pasara, abrio la puerta lentamente y dio dos pasos hacia adentro, Shikamaru hizo lo mismo y se coloco a un lado.

Gaara estaba sentado en su escritorio, tenia una torre de papeles frente a él impidiendole el contacto visual de su visitante, Mantzuri que estaba a un lado de él leyendole lo que parecia ser un informe alzo la vista y su boca se abrio de golpe, no dijo nada pero los ojos le birllaron demaciado, al fin su hija habia regresado.

-Habla rapido que estoy ocupado.- Dijo Gaara sin levantar la vista ni dejar de escribir, pues creia que se trataba de alguna secretaria.

-Tan ocupado que no puedes venir a abrazar a tu hermana?- Pregunto con burla y su hermano sorprendido por eso paro de escribir y por accidente tiro el tintero sobre la carta que escribia, sin importarle eso se paro y vio a su hermana sonriente, camino hasta ella sin hablar y la abrazo, Temari se sintio cohibida, su hermano habia crecido demacido, parecia que estaba destinada a ser mas baja de todos los hombres que la rodeaban.

-Temari san, que gusto volverla a ver-Dijo que Matzuri quien limpiaba el desorden que su esposo habia causado en el escirtorio aunque lo hacia de manera algo torpe por la prisa, pues rapidamente corrio hacia ella y despues de dar un fugaz abrazo a Temari tomo a su hija de los brazos de Shikamaru, fue ahi cuando Gaara noto su presencia.

-Nara san- inclino su cabeza en un saludo.

-Kazekage sama- Hizo una reverencia respetuosamente y espero a que Gaara levantara su cabeza para volver a enderezarce.

-Porque has acompañado a mi hermana?- Pregunto con desconfianza y recibió un codazo por parte de Temari.

-Gaara! No seas tan irrespetuoso.-Gaara solo bufo mientras Matzuri le pasaba a Kasumi.- Shikamaru se ha ofresido a traerme porque con...el accidente- Los tres notaron la tristeza en su voz- Quede herida y se me pidio descanzar, ademas de los problemas de salud que tenia antes- Shikamaru rcordo que en varias ocaciones desde que pensaron que estaba embarazada, la habia visto seguir tomando la medicina.

-No sabia que aun estubieras mal.-Alego Matzuri preocupada

-No lo estoy- Sorio nerviosamente y movio las manos en frente de ella compulsivamente en un gesto alegre para que su hermano no se preocupara- Ya saben como son los ninjas de la hoja, se preocupan por cualquier cosita.

-Es cierto, no saben lo fuerte que es un ninja de la arena- Dijo Gaara un poco mas tranquilo y Shikamaru rodo los ojos.- Te quedras o volveras a tu aldea?- Pregunto mirando a Shiakmaru y hablando normalmente, aunque aun sentia algo de desconfianza.

-No te presipites-Intervino Temari dirigiendoce a Gaara- Me parece que seria muy cansado que regresara hoy mismo.

-Aun tengo que tratar un asunto con Temari, Kazekage- Dijo Shikamaru para sorpresa de todos, pues ni Temari sabia que era lo que tenian que tratar.- Asi que me temo que permanecere en Suna un poco mas.

-Y que asuntos tienes que tratar con mi hermana?- Dio un paso hacia el mientras le pasaba la bebe de nuevo a Matzuri

-Ya Gaara- Temari se coloco entre ambos hombres y coloco las manos en el pecho de Gaara pare detenerlo, su hermano era realmente protector.- Lo que Shikamaru y yo tratemos es aunto nuestro, asi que el se quedara en mi casa.- Shikamaru la miro sorprendido y Gaara molesto, pero no podia interferir en sus desiciones, despues de todo, desde que se caso con Matzuri se mudo a vivir en el Domo, y la casa se la quedaron Kankuro y Temari, pero como Kankuro estaba con la novia y segun habia dicho en la carta, llevaria a su no via e hijo a vivir ahi pero seria en unos meses mas, asi que la casa quedaba solo para Temari, y eso era lo que no le agradaba, despues de todo, a ningun hermano le gusta que su querida hermanita duerm bajo el mismo techo que un hombre al que apenas conoce.

-Bien podria quedarce aqui- Dijo algo fuerte, dando un toque de celos- A lo cual Shikamru sonrio pues le parecia sumamente divertido.

-De eso nada, y si nos disculpas, ya debemos irnos, debo comprar algo para cenar.

-Con mayor razon para quedarce aqui, no me agradaria que hubiera una guerra por envenenar a un ninja de otro pais- Dijo en un susurro mirando a un lado.

-Te he oido!- Temari suspiro cansada- De igual modo, ya nos vamos, Matzuri, hermano, me dio gusto verlos.

-A nosotros tambien- ContestoMatzuri haciendo una reverencia mientras Gaara abrazaba a Temari.

-Cuidate.

-Lo hare.

Shikamaru hizo nuevamente una reverencia y abrio la puerta a Temari para dejarla pasar y despues salio él.

-Algo no me gusta- Murumuro Gaara tan pronto la puerta se cerro.

-Te preocupas demaciado, Shikamaru san es un buen hombre.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa...que ya es un hombre- Camino hasta su escritorio dejando a Matzuri sin saber a que se referia.

* * *

-Cual es el asunto que tenemos que tratar?- Pregunto Temari cuando salieron del Domo y comenzaron a andar por el mercado.

-Eso lo hablaremos despues, haz lo que tengas que hacer y despues muestrame un hotel.

-Ya dije que te quedaras en la casa- Alego despues de soltar un suspiro y pasar una mano por su cabello para acomodar el flequillo que l nublaba la vista.

-Me sentiria mas comodo en un hotel, no quiero importunar.

-Y no lo har...-Shikamaru giro enseguida y la atrapo en el aire antes de llegar a tocar el suelo.

-Temari, Temari, Mierda!

La tomo en sus brazos y salto al tejado de una casa para despues comenzar a andar hacia el hogar de ella, al llegar busco en la mochila de ella y como pudo abrio la puerta, entro y arrojo el quipaje a un lado; sin siquiera mirar al rededor camino hacia el fonto y subio las escaleras rezando porque su habitacion siguiera sindo la misma pues habia pasdo mucho desde que la habia ido a visitar, por suerte asi fue, parecia que esa hacia mucho nadie entraba ahi, pues varios muebles estaban cubiertos de polvo y sobre la cama reposaban las mismas zabanas lilas con bordados de flores como la ultima vez. Con cuidado la acosto y checo su frente, cuello y mejillas, tenia la temperatura ligeramente subida pero francamente no sabia el porque de su rependino malestar, durante el viaje no parecia estar cansada, incluso no pidio llegar a su casa a descansar y prefirio ir directo al mercad, un cargando las cosas. Bajo las escaleras deprisa y rebusco entre las cosas de Temari hasta encontrar la medicina y salio de la casa.

* * *

-Te sientes mejor?- Temari abrio los ojos lentamente y encontro a Shikamaru sentado en lacama a un lado de ella, parecia haber ordenado un poco la habitacion y ademas demostraba estar algo cansado, en sus manos tenia apretado algo y parecia ser tela, miro a un lado y sobre el buro habia una bandeja, parecian ser fideos calientes, algo de arroz endulsado y un plato con sushi, un baso con zumo y otro de agua, un plato con fruta picada y un frasco con liquido azul que delataba ser su medicina ademas de otro recipiente repleto de agua.- No se si tus gustos hayan cambiado desde la ultima vez asi que prepare lo que crei mejor- Comento y despues le sonrio, enjuago el pañuelo en el agua y lo exprimio.

-Tu me has cambiado?- Pregunto mirando hacia abajo, traia una pijama que era demaciado corta para ella, parecia que si habia crecido en ese año que no vivio en casa, pues la sentia algo floja de la cintura y un poco mas apretada del busto.

-Si no yo, quien entonces?- Rio un poco y Temari se sonrojo mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama quedando levemente sentada y jalaba las sabanas para cubrirla, pero Shikamaru las aparto enseguida.

-Si te cubres, tu cuerpo volvera a entrar en calor y tu temperatura aumentara de nuevo.

-Pero tengo frio-Alego de manera infantil y Shikamaru se permitio reir a carcajada limpia.

-Normal, ya pasara- Le coloco en pañuelo sobre la frente y lo dejo ahi, despues tomo el frasco de medicina, lo abrio y se lo paso a Temari quien lo tomo de un trago antes de recibir el vaso con agua que Shikamaru le ofrecia.- Come y descansa, yo terminare de arreglar la casa- Se paso y le paso la bandeja.

-Si te quedaras?

-Debo hacerlo

-A que te refieres?

-Ya te dije, despues lo hablamos, ahora come y duerme que ya es tarde y pronto anochecera.

-Con mayor razon debo taparme- Comento alegre mientras jalaba una cobija- Durante la noche hace mucho frio.

-Esta bien- Sin pensarlo se acerco a ella sonriente y retiro el pañuelo para besar su frente.- Regresare en un rato por los platos, y entonces hablaremos- En un gesto paternal la cubrio mejor y despues salio de la habitacion.

* * *

-Voy a entrar- Aviso Shikamaru mientras abria la puerta solo para encontrar la cama vacia, asi que camino un poco mas alarmado de donde estubiera-Temari?

-Aqui-Se escucho en un susurro y Shikamaru volteo rapidamente hacia la ventana para verla sentada en el marco de esta.

-Me asustaste-Solto aliviado en un suspiro y despues tomo una cobija de la cama- No ma dijiste hace rato que aqui el clima es muy frio por la noche?- Dio a modo de reprovhe mientras le colocaba la cobija sobre los hombros.- Si ahora llegara tu hermano y te viera sin nada mas que esa bata pensaria mal.

-Lo dices por experiencia?- Shikamaru se quedo callado, no habia notado el semblante triste de ella ni la lagrima que habia resbalado por su mejilla- O esque nunca te atrapo el hermano de ninguna chica.- Pregunto quitando la vista de la ventana y mirandolo por primera vez, sus ojos negros brillaban en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

-No quiero hablar de eso- Giro la cabeza a un lado molesto.

-Poque? No creo que te averguence.

-Tu no entiendes

-Tienes razon, no entiendo, realmente no te entiendo.

-Tu no sabes porque hice todas esas cosas, no tienes derecho a juzgarme.

-No te juzgo, pero no se como tratarte, Shikamaru, en un momento me tratas mal, luego eres indiferente y despues vuelves a ser grocero conmigo, me insultas, desprecias y maltratas, reprochas la relacion que tenia con Kenji y luego...luego haces algo lindo, como cuando te preocupaste y me cuidaste, y me confundes, no se que estamos haciendo, quiero que todo sea como antes, pero a estas alturs nos hemos echo tanto daño que...Shikamru, no se que pensar, no se porque te quedaste aqui, no se si lo hiciste porque quicieras o porque te sentiste obligado al verme mal.

-Yo...Debemos hablar.

-Es lo que intento.-Limpio las demas lagrimas.

-Veras, cuando Kenji murio...-Paro unos segundos sin saber como continuar pues Temari parecio mas afectada- Temari...Tu amabas mucho a Kenji?- Ella asintio lentamente, y Shikamaru entendio que no podia hacrlo, simplemente no podia recuperarla, no la habia perdido hace un año, la habia perdido en el momento en que ella llego a su aldea y él no hizo mas que despreciarle, y dolia, dolia demaciado el saber que era su culpa, y todo lo que habia pensado en la mañana se convirtio en una ilusion.- Ya veo.

-Porque lo preguntas?

-No por nada- Pregunto fingiendo que no le importaba y las esperanzas de Temari de que él estubiera interesado en ella desaparecieron.- Antes de morir el me hizo prometer que te cuidaria.

-Es decir que...estas aqui solo por una promesa?- Pregunto sorprendida, molesta y sobre todo, desilusionada.

-Yo, veras...-Intento explicarce antes de que ella pensara todo lo que eso llevaba.

-No! No intentes corregir nada, entiendo lo que hizo Kenji, lo entiendo porque se que me amaba, pero tu...quedarte atado a mi solo por...-Apreto fuertemente los puños intentado conterner las lagrimas y la rabia que sentia.- Shikamaru...quiero estar sola.

-Temari...

-Por favor.

Shikamaru se alejo de ella quitando la mano con la que intento tocarla, ella perecia estar muy dolida como para queres habla, lo mejor era dejarla sola.

* * *

**Inner: Como pudiste escribir eso? Y yo que pense que ya los ibas a arreglar. Maldita desgraciada ¬¬ **

**-Gracias n.n Yo tambien te quiero n.n**

**-Te odio ¬¬**

**-Si, yo tambien te amo n.n**

**-Por lo menos fue un poco mas largo.**

**-Anda, y lo malo es que ya no puedo estar en la compu mucho tiempo, por eso me tardo mas :S**

**-Bue, lo que sea, despidete que quiero escribir el fic de Neji-Ten, ya sabes, tu te encargas de este que es puro drama, y yo me encardo del otro que es mas...educativo.**

**-Pervertido querras decir ¬¬**

**-He dicho EDUCATIVO**

**-Bueno ya, adios y hasta el proximo capitulo! n.n**


	47. Ultimo dia

**Hemos llegado al antepenultimo cap. snif, me pongo melancolica, snif snif, si, ya les habia dicho que bien podian ser tres cap. y esque despues de este fic quiero tomarme unos dias para escribir el placer de una mentira, pero conociendome, seguro que el fic que le sigue a este lo comienzo enseguida.**

* * *

¿Cuanto dolor puede soportar una persona y hasta donde esta dispuesta a llegar pra parar? ¿O esque acaso una persona no puede apreciar la felicidad sino ha sufrido antes? ¿Es realmente cierto que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde? Y esque cuando uno siente tanto dolor el tiempo pasa relativamente lento, y la soledad se hace presente, y solo aquella persona que fue la causante del sufrimiento es capaz de pararlo, pero ella no esta ahi, nadie esta ahi, y esa soledad que se odio en un principio, es la unica amiga que queda, consumiendote, desgarrando el alma y haciendo que las personas que te rodean se alejen, porque se quieres estar sola, no, necesitas estar sola, y ahogarte en ese dolor que se aprendio a aceptar, y que se cree merecer, pero no es asi, no se merece tanto dolor, e intas pensar que es una prueba, y que si la pasas ganaras algo a cambio, que esa persona que tanto anhelas estara contigo, porque ves una esperanza, tenue, tan pequeña e insignificante que no parece real, pero la soledad ya a acabado con tu ser y dodo lo que alguna vez fuiste, por eso quieres la esperanza, porque necesitas algo a lo que sostenerte para no caer, porque nadie estara ahi para levantarte.

Y despues de vivir tanto tiempo en las sombras aprender a mirar a tu alrededor, inseguro de lo que te rodea, desconfiando de los demas, poque aquella persona que amarte ya no esta contogo, porque la vida fue cruel y te lo arrebato, burlandoce en tu cara, mofandoce de ti y de tus esperanzas y sueños, haciendote saber que no eres nadie, que nadie necesita de ti y eres remplazable, que no eres de importancia, que nunca lo has sido y que las personas que creias tus amigos solo se han vuelto conocidos, rostros solamente.

Pero estas condenado a seguir con esto, esperando una mano que te sujete, suspirando entre la agonia su nombre, rezando al viento porque lleve tus palabras y esa persona acuda a ti mientras tu lloras en la oscuridad, temeroso de lo que pueda pasar si te atreves a hablar y pedir ayuda, porque no quieres que él se ria de ti, porque apesar de tanto dolor, aun no eres inmune a el, aun puedes sentir mas, y lo saes, porque él puede hacer que toques el cielo con las manos o te hundas en el infierno, todo en un segundo, solo con una palabra.

Y esque si tan solo supieras que él pasa lo mismo...

-Me estas escuchando?

Giro su cabeza, regresando a la realidad en que vivia, una asquerosa realidad, y mira a su alrededor, entre las calidas cobijas de su cama, y su cabello desordenado, con el rostro palido y los ojos apagados, mientras aquella que se ha convertido en su amiga intenta alimentarla.

-Lo siento mucho, Akane- Y la mujer la mira con dolor, porque es la hermana del hombre que ama, y sabe que no merece todo aquello. Pidiendo a los dioses que conoce porque aquello pare, mientras baja el tazon lleno de comida y lo poza unos segundos sobre su vientre inchado.

-Han pasado ya tres meses desde que regresaste a la Arena, y poco mas de uno desde que estoy contigo.-Solo tres meses, pero juraria que fueron años.

-Él esta en casa?

-No- Bajo la mirada mientras hablaba lentamente y con pena- Le pedi ir al mercado. Temari porque él esta aqui?

-Lo sabes, ya te lo he dicho.

-No, me has explicado los motivos por lo que esta en Suna, pero tu casa...

-Es tu casa tambien- Interrupio rapidamente con la esperanza de cambiar el tema.

-No me acostumbro a vivir aqui- Reconocio con voz amarga.

-No te gusta?

-No es eso! Pero...todo es tan...diferente. Si no amara tanto a tu hermano hace tiempo me hubiera ido.

-Si bueno, eso y si no te hubiera embarazado

-Jaja, no, yo jamas estaria con un hombre solo por un hijo, eso significaria que no me quiere y solo esta conmigo por responsabilidad, y yo asi no quiero estar con alguien. Aunque, me resulta algo comico que siendo tu familia gente de gran sabiduria, tus dos hermanos hayan embarazado a sus novias.

-Vale, al menos, Gaara se caso.

-Eso es porque realmente esta enamorado.

-Tu no te quieres casar?

-No!- Temari la miro sorprendida y ella siguio- Osea, si, bueno, si las cosas se da, ya sabes, yo amo a tu hermano, el me ama, pero debemos esperar, somos aun jovenes, por lo pronto vivir en unios libre parece estar bien, ademas mirame, no me voy a casar con esta barriga!

-Cuando nace?

-Cinco meses!- Grito profundamente orgullosa.

-Me alegro por ti.-Comento sonriendo y Akane se preocupo.

-Temari...no se si deba hablar pero...

-Que pasa?

-Ya pasaron cuatro meses de la muerte de Kenji y...tus hermanos estan muy preocupados...No has dormido bien, te las has pasado en tu cuarto, ya ni siquiera bajas a cenar, y si Shikamaru san no te trajera aqui, estoy segura de que no comias nada!

-El...me cuida-Dijo en un susurro apagado.

-Temari...de verdad lo quieres aqui? Tu me dijiste que estaba contigo solo por...

-Lastima, lo se pero...lo necesito, necesito estar cerca de él, y asi es la unica forma en la que podre.

-Debes reconstrur tu vida, no puedes vivir con el recuardo de tu esposo, ni con un amor pasado, dijiste que aun amas a Shikamaru, entonces porque no...?

-Porque se casa en un mes!- Grito en medio de lagrimas y se abrazo las piernas, Akane dejo la comida a un lado y se sento en la cama, abrazandola tan fuerte como su vientre le permitia.- Piensas que no lo he deseado? Que no he intentado decirle que lo amo? No sabe slo dificil que es verlo entrar cada mañana, animando a levantarme, diciendome que debo hacerlo, por mi sobrina y mis hermanos, por mis cuñadas y por Kenji...y es ahi donde recuerdo que solo esta aqui por lastima, por la maldita lastima! Porque solo eso es lo que le doy! Porque cuando habla de todo eso jamas me pide hacerlo por él! Por que simplemente para el no valgo!

-Temari, ya, ya-Trato de calmarla mientras le frotaba la espalda y hablaba al oido- Se que le importas, lo se.

-Como que!? Como una amiga? Yo no quiero ser su amiga, Akane, no quiero, quiero que me vea como una mujer...o lo que queda de una.

-No hables asi, seguramente el si te ve como mujer, y una muy valiosa, si tu hablaras con el...

-No! Ya no voy a intentar nada, se que nada puedo hacer, el va a casarce y yo no nada escencial en su vida.

-No has pensado que tal ves el tambien te ama?

-Claaaro y es por eso que se casara con otra, no? Me ama tanto que correra a la cama de otra!

-No digas eso! El cambió- Termino no muy segura pero lugo decidio continuar- Ademas no fue eso lo que tu hiciste? Casarte con otro

-Fue diferente, yo tenia un matrimonio con una responsabilidad hacia todo el pais, no tenia otra eleccion, pero él...a él se le concedieron seis meses, seis meses para encontrar esposa, no cres que si me amara me lo hubiera dicho ya? Por dios! Se casa en un mes y nisiquiera intento buscar pareja.

-Talves no lo hizo porque ya esta enamorado, o porque ha estado aqui, dia tras dia, viendote sufir y protegiendote.

-Yo le dije que podia irse, que buscara a alguien, pero el me contesto que no importaba, lo entiendes? le da igual con quien se case, y yo no formo parte de sus planes...

-Puedo pasar?- Se escucho tras la puerta y las dos chicas se apresuraron a separarce, Akane se sento el la silla que antiguamente ocupaba y Temari limpio sus lagrimas.

-Adelante-Pronuncio mucho mas bajo y falto de fuerza de lo que queria y la puerta fue abierta lentamente para dar paso a un joven, no, a un hombre, que se acerco a ellas con paso lento, de su cabello caian algunos mechones sobre sus ojos y el sudor producido por el calor hacia que le brillara la piel, cubierto con una camiseta de malla y unos pantaloncillos cortos, tenia demaciado calor como para arreglarce, pero el problem era que se vistiera como se vistiera, sus ojos siempre brillaban haciendolo tener un aspecto increible.

-Oh, Akane, no esperaba encontrarte aqui, me alegra verte.

-A mi tambien me da gusto verte de nuevo, has traido lo que te pedi?

-Lo deje en la cocina, esta sobre la mesa, perdona por no colocarlos en su lugar.

-No te preocupes, ya lo hago yo, ahora debo irme, seguro que Kenkuro ha vulto ya de la guardia y estara buscandome, ademas quede de ir con Matsuri a comprar ropa para los bebes, y Temari, porfavor piensa lo que hablamos- Dijo ya desde el marco de la puerta y la cerro tras de si para dejar a Shikamaru a solas con Temari, si bien ya habia hablado con él antes, esperaba que su noticia no le afectara mas a Temari.

-Como estas?-Pregunto sentandoce sobre el borde de la cama y colocando la mano en su frente para ver si no tenia fiebre, pero Temari giro rapidamente la cabeza ocultando su mirada baja su cabello suelto, lo escucho suspirar e ignorandolo se acomodo para recostarce en la cama- Has dormido ya suficiente, no te parece?

-Estoy cansada-Contesto secamente y cerro los ojos antes de cambiar de posicion dandole la espalda, como si fuese a dormir, pero en realidad solo no queria verlo a los ojos.

-Ya, vale- Bajo la mirada, sin saber si preguntar el porque de sus ojos llorosos, aunque solo los haya visto unos segundos, dudando por momentos y tomando valor para hablar- Yo...vine a decirte algo.

-Que es?

-Temari...yo voy a...casarme-Susurro muy bajo, como si se sintiera avergonzado, tal vez culpable- Y debo...es decir...

-Dilo rapido-Interrumpio demandante, pero esque no queria hablar de ese tema.

-Bueno...veras...esque...Mierda-Mascullo bajito y apreto los puños sobre sus rodillas pero antes de seguir maldiciendo Temari se giro y lo miro a la cara, esperando lo que fuera a decirle sin importarle sus enrojecidos ojos.

-Te iras, cierto?- Pese a que fue pregunta sono mas a afirmacion.

-Te juro que si pudiera quedarme mas yo...

-No importa-Interrumpio dulcemente, ella ya se esperaba eso- No puedo tenerte aqui para siempre, ya sabia que te irias algun dia.

-Temari...quiero que vengas conmigo.-Le tomo de la mano y ella se le quedo mirando a las manos entrelazadas, sonrio con amargura y hablo bajo.

-Sabes que no puedo, a los ojos de los demas no se vera bien que tu estes casado y sigas cuidando de mi- Decidio no decirle que apesar de querer estar cerca de él, hacerlo y verlo con una esposa le iba a doler.

-Y que importan los damas!?- Pregunto enojado y ajeno a su dolor

-No quiero que me veasn como _la otra,_ entiendes?

-Ya veo, supongo, que tienes razon, debes volver a hacer tu vida y yo solo lo impedire, probablemente tu busques un hombre y si alguien te ve conmigo, aun estando yo casado...-Dejo las palabras al aire, imaginandocela con otro hombre que no fuera él.

-Ademas a Hiyori no le agradara- Sonrio y acaricio el dorso de la mano de Shikamaru con su pulgar.

-Hiyori es una buena mujer, si tu vinieras conmigo ella lo comprenderia.

-Quiza tengas razon, pero...no quiero atarte...

-Tu no me est...

-Lo hago! Estas aqui por una promesa, ni siquiera buscaste esposa en el tiempo que te dieron, te quite la oportunidad de encontrar una mujer para amar.

_-Esque ya la he encontrado-_Penso hundiendoce en su miseria.

-Shikamaru...me consentirias una ultima noche?

-A que te refieres- Pregunto sin entender

-Quiero...salir _contigo_- Shikamaru comprendio esas palabras con un sentido de amistad, pero solo pensar que ella se las diria de otra forma lo hicieron inmensamente feliz, estupida imaginacion, penso con dolor, pero no iba a negarce.

-Si eso quieres, esta bien.

-Gracias- Esclamo y se sento para abrazarlo fuertemente, y Shikamaru correspondio igual, como si quiciera que sus cuerpos volvieran a ser uno, ella le hacia falta, lo complementaba, pero su felicidad se vio apagada cuando ella volvio a separarce- Te promento que despues de esta noche, te dejare libre, ya no tendras que preocuparte por mi ni por la promesa que le has echo a Kenji, seras libre, como las nubes- Susurro al acariciar su mejilla y él inconcientemente cerro los ojos, deseaba decirle que la queria a su lado no por la promesa, sino por gusto propio, pero la caricia era tan calida...y tan _necesitada_, que no dijo nada.

Se separaron en silencio, y Shikamaru camino hacia la puerta, saliendo y cerrandola tras de si, para luego recargarce en la madera y con un suspiro salir de la casa, necesitaba un lugar para pensar, y con Temari cerca no lo hacia con claridad, cuando estaba con ella era tan natural dejar su frialdad a un lado y ser quien el mismo, tan jovial y sonriente, tn anhelante de sueños y tan..._Enamorado._

* * *

**Al fin lo subi! Yea! Algun review? Se aceptan flores y tomatazos.**

**Besos**


	48. Al fin sin juegos

-Quieres dejar ya de un lado a otro? O esque quieres ir medio desnuda?- Temari paro en seco y a regañadientes y sarta de blasfemias dejo que Matsuri terminara de subir el cierre, ajustado como una segunda piel, al menos 25 c.m sobre las rodillas en un rojo intenso y con pronunciado escote en forma de corazon y sin cubrir los hombros, las mangas en cambio eran largas y acampanadas, sujetas al vestido por el antebrazo, pero de un color guindo.

-No eso algo...llamativo?-Pregunto Akane sentada sobre la cama mientras le daba el biberon a Kasumi

-Me lo regalo la madre de Kenji-Contesto Temari en un susurro apagado y agachando la mirada.-Jamas lo he usado. Dijo que lo habia echo con tanto amor que cuando lo usara me traeria suerte para darle un nieto- Comento ya lo ultimo con un severo sonrojo.

-Lo siento Temari, fui muy imprudente.

-mmmh-Meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro para restarle importancia- Hay que ver las cosas que decia esa mujer, "Los bebes que se hacen despues de una cena romantica son mas bonitos"-Cito levantandu un dedo y riendo.

-Tuviste muchas citas con Kenji?

-MUCHAS! Aunque la primeras no sirvieron de nada.

-Que no hiciste nada con Kenji?

-Te pensabas que me iba a dejar tocar por un extraño!?- Dijo con tono ofendido aunque sin estarlo, pero luego se relajo y siguio- Pero debo admitir que el se porto de maravilla, aun cuando yo era tan grocera con él, nuestro primer beso fue accidental pues yo caí sobre él, asi que no lo tomo muy en cuenta, estabamos entrenando, era mi forma de desquitarme y me parece que asi el se relajaba al verme mas...activa. Tiempo despues dijo que él me habia visto llorar por las noches- Admitio su debilidad frente a aquellas que se habin convertido en sus mejores amigas, aparte de Ino.

-Y que paso?- Temari levanto la mirada del suelo en cuando escucho la voz de Matsuri mas lejos, que estaba sentada a un lado de Akane y no se habia molestado en tomar a su hija pues parecia mas interesada en la historia.

-Todo fue tan...rapido- Fruncio el cejo no segura si esa era la palabra mas adecuada, pero continuo- Él me...abrazo, sin decir nada, solo asi, mistras acariciaba mi espalda, lo recuedo tan bien que duele...y esque en ese momento el me recordo a...-Vacilo y el nombre le quemo la garganta impidiendole continuar como hubiera querido, saliendio asi un hilo de voz muy bajo- Creo que eso fue lo que me insito a besarle.

-Todo eso suena tan...magico.

-Lo fue.

-Y su promera vez!?

-Akane!- Regaño Matsuri a Akane que tenia los ojos resplandecientes por la ilucion.

-Nuestra primera vez es algo que no pienso contarles!- Casi grito Temari con un tono de ira fingido y la enorme sonrisa resplandeciendo en su rostro.-Asi que largaos! Que tengo que maquillarme!

-Deacuerdo, deacuerdo- Akane hizo un puchero al tiempo que Matsuri la jalaba hacia la puerta.

-Locas- Susurro Temari con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba sobre un banquillo frente al tocador y despues de colocarce las zapatillas tomo un labial rojo, pero se le quedo viendo unos momentos y lo dejo con un suspiro a un lado- Me compoto como si fueramos a tener una cita, menuda idiotez- Tomo un brillo transparente y no se coloco maquillaje, queria hacer un peinado elaborado pero solo pensar en que solo seria una cena para despues decir adios, decidio mejor solamante hacerce una media coleta y dejar el resto de su cabello suelto para darle una imagen mas simple.

Mientras se peinaba un cabello rebelde con los cabello su mente comenzo a recordar todas ls cosas que habian sucedido a lo largo de su vida y los momentos mas importantes como kunoichi y como mujer.

-_Mi primera vez con Kenji...pero que tonteria! como si fuera a contarles eso! aunque...debo reconocer que fue linda...y tan grandiosa! pero sobretodo muy especial...Kenji fue especial...y mi segundo amor, pero si comparo a los dos en la cama...o el prado, si hubo direfencia...Kenji fue increible, lo admito, pero no senti lo mismo, simplemente con Shikamaru hubo mas sentimientos de por medio, al menos de mi parte..._

-Estas lista?- La voz al otro lado de la puerta interrumpio sus pensamietos.

-Me acabas de dejar hace dos minutos!- Grito exasperada al ver a Matsuri entrar.

-Te esta esperando- Dijo con una sonrisa

* * *

-Para ya, hombre! comienzas a marearme!

-Lo siento, Kankuro

-No me diras a donde vas?- Pregunto mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y veia a Shikamaru doblarce las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos.

-No.

-Con pantalon negro y camsa blanca pareces mesero- Se burlo.

-Gracias- Dijo con todo el srcasmo que sus nervios le permitieron- _Como si tuviera tiempo de ir a comprar ropa aqui._

_-_Si fueras desnudo te ahorrarias trabajo-Comento con una sonrisa picara y alzo las cejas.

-Kankuro! No vamos a hacer nada!

-Si, lo que tu digas.

-Es la verdad.

-Pues tienes una fama que dice lo contrario, y no te vendria mal echar un polvo antes de tu boda.

-Quiza, pero no con ella, no la voy a tratar asi- Comento mas para si mismo que para Kankuro

_-_Vale ya, me callo, no quiero comenzar con sentimentalismos, pero al menos dime con quien vas.

-Que no, y no te tendrias que ir ya?

-Matsuri y Akane estan con Temari y no...-Se callo al ver a Matsuri salir del cuerto con Akene del brazo.

-Ya, ya- Kankuro! Vamonos! que no quiero perder la recervacion.

-Y yo no quiero ir a cenar- Murmuro entre dientes.

-Lo prometiste!

-No discutan, Kankuro, le dijiste a Akane que la llevarias y despues se quedarian en el Domo con Gaara y yo, asi que andando

-Que!? Pero si fueron ustedes dos lo que lo dijeron!

-Detalles insignificantes, andando.- Akane levanto a Kankuro y salieron mintras el chico iba soltando un poema de blasfemias.

-Gracias, Matsuri, ya me tenia loco.

-Si bueno, me debes una, he dejado la casa para utedes solos, ire a decirle que la esperas.

-Gracias.

* * *

-La casa estara solam para ustedes dos, asi que tomence el tiempo que quieran y no se preocupen por volver pronto, y Temari, intenta que queden en buenos terminos, no volveras a verlo.

-Lo se...bajemos.

Ambas mujeres bajaron las escaleras lentamente mientras Shikamaru estaba de espeldas a ellas mientras apretaba los puños e inetentaba controlas sus nervios hasta que sintio a una mujer al lado.

-Me voy ya, suerte, y ya hablamos...asi que dicelo!- Murmuro en regaño.

-Estas loca?

-Tienes un mes, esque acaso quieres desperdiciar la oportunidad?

-De que hablan?

Shikamaru y Matsuri se giraron para ver a Temari al pie de las escaleras.

-De nada, ya me voy, suerte, y no se preocupen, Akane y yo mantendremos lejos de aqui a los chicos- Guiño el ojo y desaparecio.

-Te ves muy bien.

-Gracias, tu tambien.

-Ehhh...nos vamos?

* * *

-En que piensas?- La pregunta hizo que Temari saltara levemente sobre su silla y mirara al rededor.

-Eh, estaba...mirando el lugar- Giro la cabeza a un lado para admirar el restaurante con gesto distraido pero el no e creyo.

-Te ves hermosa- Dijo con tono avergonzado mirando hacia la mesa, y tomando valor para hablar, esa noche era su unica oportunidad.

-Ya me lo has dicho- Sururro apenada.

-Era la verdad entonces y lo es ahora- Dijo al tiempo que levantaba la mirada y le sonreia.

-Ah, vale, pues gracias...de nuevo.

-Jajaja...me alegra verte levantada y con animos...duele mucho verte tan decaida todo el tiempo- Deslizo una mano sobre la mena y le sujeto la suya.

-No tenia razones para levantarme.

-Me tienes a mi!- Dijo con tono ofendido pero siempre con su sonrisa mientras acariciaba con un pulgar su mano.

-Su orden- Interrumpio un mesero mientras colocaba los platos sobre la mesa y ellos separaban sus manos.

-De verdad resulta doloroso ver que sufres por ot...-Callo de bruces antes de decir una tonteri, debi hablar, pero tenia que medir sus palabras.

-Por...?

-Nada.

-Shikamaru...-Temari vacilo unos momentos y apretando la cervilleta sobre su regazo tomo todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron.- Te pedi que salieramos porque deseo...arreglar las cosas.

-No me parece que estemos mal.

-Lo estamos, y lo sabes. Quiero...que las cosas sean como antes...yo no puedo verte de la misma forma, lo admito, pero aun asi quiero ser tu amiga. Me parece que nos hemos comportado como niños todos estos años, jugando a huir del otro y ver cuanto daño nos hacemos, y quiero parar, antes de que regresas a tu aldea y te cases...

-No estoy seguro de casarme- Interrumpio en un susurro para él mismo.

-Ya no eres un niño, Shikamaru, no puedes desobedecer a tus superiores solo porque te ha dado un berrinche.-Reclamo con el ceño fruncido cual madre.

-Ah ya vele, esperas que al igual que tu me case o no?- Tan parecia que no podian estar sin lastimarce y el sarcasmo se habia convertido en parte de él.

-No! Pero se te concedo este tiempo por algo, si no encontraste esposa entonces debes regresar y casarte con tu prometida. No puedo creer que no hayas escogido una mujer, no sabes lo que yo hubiera dado por tener esa oportunidad.

-Que?-Pregunto con burla- Estabas enamorada de alguien?

-Claro que lo estaba! Idiota!- Se levanto bruscamente de la silla y salio corriendo. Todo la ira y burla de Shikamaru desaparecieron en cuestion de segundos al comprender lo que habia echo, lo habia echado a perder de nuevo, se suponia que esa noche hablaria con ella, asumiendo sus responsabilidades como un hombre, pero el miedo habia sido tanto que no pudo hacerlo, asi que despues de pagar la cuenta salio corriendo tras ella y la encontro a unas cuadras de su casa, ya apunto de llegar.

-Temari! Espera!- Corrio hasta alcanzarla y la sujeto del brazo.

-Sueltame!- Demando en un grito mientras forcejeaba inutilmente se soltarce, pero Shikamaru solo la apretaba mas hasta dejarle marcas en el brazo alrededor de sus dedos.

-¡No! Dijiste que nos estabamos comportando como niños! Pues bien! Quieres saber porque me comportado asi!? Eso quieres!?

-Shikamaru- Intento gritarle pero en vez de eso se asusto por la ira que se reflejaba en su rostro y comenzo a llorar- Me haces daño. No se que es lo que quieres decir.

-Vale! TU LO HAS QUERIDO!- La tomo con el otro brazo y la jalo bruscamente a su pecho antes de inclinarce y besarla a la furza, sin el mas minimo rastro de gentileza y forzando su lengua sobre sus labios para que despues de abrirlos puduera besarla con mas pasion misntras Temari mantenia los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa y el viento frio del decierto secaba sus lagrimas sin darle la oportinidad de reaccionar, Shikamaru se separo de ella unos sentimetros para contemplar su cara llena de dudas sin siquiera parpadear. Entonces tomo todo el valor y todo el orgullo que le quedaba antes de decir lo que sabia cambieria muchas cosas, y probablemente ningura fuera buena, pero por una vez en la vida creia que valia la pena dejar su orgullo a un lado y humillarse- Te amo.


	49. FIN

**Lo siento tanto! Pero no soy buena en los finales, este es el primer fic largo que termino, asi que tenganme piedad! T-T**

**Agradesco a aquellas personas que me han seguido y me ayudaron a superar mi meta de los 100 review, a cada persona que me apoyo y me dio animos en este fic y en otros, porque todas han sido igual de grandes para mi y me suponen una gran importancia! **

**Espero hayan disfrutado este fic tanto como yo el escribirlo, y deseo realmente no haber desilucionado a nadie.**

**De todas formas hare un fic que esta basado en este fic, asi que bien se podria tomas como una continuacion si asi lo quieren ver, aunque no es necesario que lo lean.**

**Y no sigo mas porque luego me entra lo lloradera TT-TT**

* * *

Temari dio un paso hacia atras para alejarce de Shikamaru y se llevo una mano a la boca, sus ojos se llenaron se volvieron cristalinos y sin aguantarlo mas rompio en llanto, en solo unos minutos habia llorado mas que todas las lagrimas juntas que haya derramado en toda su vida, ya sea de incredulidad, dolor o cualquier otro sentimiento que su corazon ya no podia soportar.

Shikamaru se acerco a ella con paso vacilante, temiendo asustarla mas de lo que ya estaba, no supo ni como lo habia dicho, ni si fue buena idea hacerlo, pero ya no podia callarlo mas, era demaciado el dolor que sentia al estar a su lado y no poder tocarla, hablarle cada dia como si fuera cualquier tipo al que no le importaba y no el hombre que la amaba, se casaria dentro de poco, con una perfecta desconocida si ella lo rechazaba, pero si asi era, al menos podria morir en paz sabiendo que ya no tenia nada que ocultar, y esque ya no queria esconder ese sentimiento tan hermoso que en su pecho crecia dia a dia, ¿porque ocultar algo tan magnifico como el amor?

No habia nadie que pudiera separarlos ahora, él aun tenia tiempo antes de tomar una desicion y ella ya no tenia ningun deber, excepto quiza...guardar respeto a Kenji, pero si ella no le amaba como Chouji le habia dicho, si ella amaba aun a su difunto esposo...pero si ella le daba una oportunidad...Dios! Juraba por su vida que haria que ella le olvidara! Usaria cada minuto de su tiempo por hacerle saber que tenian oportinidad de ser felices juntos! Se desviviria en poemas y besos si eso le ayudaba, y si tenia que pedir perdon de rodillas por su contucta del pasado lo haria! Y si ella no queria vivir en la misma aldea en la que vivian todas las mujeres con las que alguna vez tuvo algo que ver, entonces encontraria el lugar mas remoto de la tierra y se la llevaria a vivir ahi, poco o nada importaban los demas, el que dirian le daba igual, que los ancianos de su clan se jodieran el en la miseria y la verguenza! Los unicos que le importaban eran su padres, y sabia que no se opondrian, su padre sabria que al fin era todo un hombre y su madre solo ansiaba verlo feliz, ambos podrian estar orgullosos de ahora en adelante de su hijo, porque el aceptaria cualquier precio que estas acciones le trajeran, simpre y cuando tubiera a un lado a Temari...y de ella dependia todo.

Temari dejo caer su peso inconcientemente sobre sus rodillas incapaz de sostenerce un momento mas y se inclino hacia delante, Shikamaru dio otro paso, muy despacio, apenas se veia que se movia y cuando llego hacia ella se agacho y con la misma lentitud puso su mano en su hombro, como si temiera que ella lo retirara depronto, pero ella no hizo mas que inclinarce mas hacia delante, como si se fuera a derrumbar ahi mismo, en medio de la calle solitaria aun llorando en silencio. Asi que con cuidado la tomo en brazos, sin ninguna objecion de su parte, y se levanto para caminar los pocos metros hasta su casa y con algo de dificultad entrar, cerro la puerta con un pie y subio las escaleras sin esfuerzo, encontro la puerta de la habiatacion de Temari abierta, entro y la coloco en la cama, sin prender la luz de la habitacion, pero antes de separarce la aferro con demaciada fuerza a sus brazos.

-Ya me imaginaba esta posibilidad, pero aun asi...duele tanto que no sientas lo mismo...lo lamento...no debi haber hablado- Su voz que quebro y una lagrima resbalo, rapidamente las demas le siguieron y detesto siempre terminar llorando, pero no podie evitarlo, le dolia tanto.- De verdad lo siento...no llores..te juro que ya no lo dire.- Se separo de ella y camino hacia la puerta de teniendoce en frente ella ya con la mano en la el pomo pero Temari reacciono al fin haciendolo detenerce.

-Las cosas no debieron terminar asi...-Hablo en un susurro apagado-...Se supone que las cosas no serian...asi.-Hablaba mas para si misma que para Shikamaru, con la mirada perdida hasta que sintio que él se sentaba a un lado suyo sobre la cama.

-Lo arruine todo, no?- Sonrio tristemente burlandoce de si mismo. Y Temari lo contemplo ya sin lagrimas, con el seño fruncido y la mirada de desconcierto, pero el no lo noto pues miraba las sabanas en un intent de huir de la verguenza.

-Lo que dijiste...no era...tu estabas...ah...te de verdad me amas? no es una...broma?

-Claro que no!-Grito al levantar la mirada y su mirada se volvio dulce mientras que le acariciaba una mejilla.-Porque iba a bromear con esto?

-Yo no he echo nada para que tu me ames- Intento agacharce pero el le sujeto la barbilla con la otra mano.

-Se que no...igual que yo no hice nada para merecer tu amor.

Temari abrio los ojos, sorprendida y avergonzada, quizo hablar pero solo atino a abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces como si fuera un pescadito, las palabras no salian de sus labios y aunque lo hubieran echo no hubiera sabido que decir, el lo sabia ya, no ganaria nada con intentar negarlo, él sabria que mentia, pero Shikamaru no la miraba avergonzado, entedia como se sentia ella, le costaba hablar sin vacilar ya que por dentro los nervios lo consumian, pero tenia que aclarar esto, creyo que ella no le amaba cuando no dijo nada al traerla a casa, pero si ella pensaba que era un broma tal vez aun tenia oportunidad, ya que, en unas horas volveria a su aldea y las cosas cambiarian para siempre, Kenji habia muerto en batalla, pero Hiyori no era kunoichi, las cosas no serian iguales esta vez, él seria obligado a casarce y cumplir como heredero al clan, debia dar hijos, y si Temari sentia lo mismo que el, sabia qu a ella le doleria verlo con su familia, aunque no mas de lo que le doleria a él.

-C-Como sabes q-q...?

-Chouji me lo dijo.

-Él no tenia derecho a...!

-Fue por mi, yo estaba de cabezota, no he orillado a hacer cosas que van contra su moral, no lo culpes porfavor, ademas...eso no importa. Temari- Quito las manos de su rostro y las entrelazo con las de ella, mientras se acercaba un poco mas a su rostro.- Tu me amas?- Temari se mordio un labio y giro su cara a un lado, pero Shikamaru no la volteo esta vez, solo solto sus manos y las coloco en su cintura antes de inclinarce y dejar descansar la frente sobre su pecho, y luego la rodeo en un abrazo mientras se apretaba mas a ella hasta escuchar los rapidos latidos de su corazón- Temari te prometo...no, te juro, que si me dices que no, no hare nada, mañana mismo me marchare y jamas volvere a molestarte, nunca tendras que volver a verme, pero si me dices que si...si me das una oportunidad...juro que te hare la mujer mas feliz, jamas te reprochare nada, confiare en ti plenamente y siempre me tendras a tu lado; mis brazos siempre estaran abiertos para cuando quieras llorar, mi cuerpo sera tu refugio y te protegere, no dejare que nada malo te pase y prometo que nadie te hara llorar, mis palabras jamas te doleran porque siempre voy a decirte lo mucho que significas para mi, sere el amigo con el que reiras, y el hombre que te haga sentir mujer, te doy mi palabra de que a mi lado nadie va a herirte, no mientras yo este ahi contigo hasta que deje de respirar, y aun mas haya de la muerte te voy a amar...Solo dame una oportunidad...te lo ruego...jamas te voy a defraudar, dejame ser el hombre que te haga feliz.

Temari permanecia con las manos en la boca, trataba de asimilar todo, pero no podia, simplemente a ella jamas le pasaban cosas asi, si bien no se merecia tanto dolor, tampoco creia merecer tanta felicidad, tenia que ser un sueño, solo en sueños él podia corresponderle, pero la speranza de que fuera real era muy fuerte, tanto que casi dolia. Ya no resistio y dejo caer su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Shikamaru, rodeandolo con los brazos mientras sus lagrimas mojaban sus ropas.

-Perdoname por todo lo que te he echo pasar, se que he sido yo el culpable, te he juzgado cuando te casaste sin entender que no tenias otra opcion, y te he echo daño, hable mal de ti y dije tantas mentiras, juro que jamas senti asco de cuando hicimos el amor, fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida aparte de tenerte como amiga, Temari, estube con tantas mujeres como lagrimas has derramado, intente olvidarte con cada una pero no pude, y cuando entendi que jamas lo lograria intente verte en ellas, pero fue imposible, eres tan diferente...tan inocente y pura...eres una mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, la mas perfecta, si tu perdonas mis indiscreciones del pasado jamas te vas a arrepentir, vivire por y para ti...Te lo ruego.

-Shikamaru- se levanto y sujeto las mejillas de él para hacer que la viera, sus caras se encontraron a unos centimetros mientras se miraban a los ojos, cristalinos por las lagrimas, haciendolos brillar con la luz de la luna que se filtraba atravez de las cortinas, y permanecieron asi, sin hablar mas, dejando que sos ojos dijeran todo lo que con palabras no podian, hasta que Temari se acerco mas y sus frentes se tocaron- Shikamaru-volvio a susurrar su nombre, esta vez sobre sus labios, cerrando los ambos los ojos para sentir con mas intencidad la respiracion del otro, como si solo el aire que el otro exalaba fuera aceptable, se negaban a aceptar algo que no fuera parte del otro.-Shikamaru...siempre he sido tuya...siempre te he amado.-Junto sus labios a los de él y lo jalo hacia la cama hasta recostarlo sobre ella.

-Temari...-Se alejo unos centimetros de sus labios, con la urgencia de volver a besarla, pero con el deseo de escucharla.-...Temari...dime que me amas.- Temari vacilo y se mordio el labio, haciendo que por unos segundos Shikamaru olvidara su objetivo y volviera a besarla solo para separarce de nuevo- Dimelo, por favor.

-Shikamaru, yo te amo.-Susurro y le beso la punta de la nariz, y él se sintio tan lleno, al fin las cosas salian bien, al fin la vida ejaba de ponerles obstaculos, y sobre todo, al fin eran francos, tando dolor, tanta angustia, pero sobretodo, el tiempo, se habian mentido y echo tanto dolor, que habian estado separados por demaciado tiempo, mas del que cualquiera es capaz de soportar.- Shikamaru, quiero...quiero que me hagas el amor.

Shikamaru trago saliva y la miro fijamente a los ojos, SEXO, eso era lo quetenia él, nada mas que una manera de satisfacerce, "penetrar, fornicar, echar un polvo" solo maneras de llamarlo por hacerlo de manera "rapida" sin sentimientos de por medio mas que el placer carnal, puro instinto al que se entregaba por una noche, pero "hacer el amor", involucrarce sentimentalmente, dejar su barrera de frialdad y arriesgarce a salir lastimado era un precio muy caro, pero no era nada por estar con ella, él solo habia echo el amor una vez en su vida, con esa mujer, la primera...y la ultima; no queria a nadie mas, solo a ella, queria que sus almas volvieran a estar completas. Asi que le beso la frente y se levando un poco para desvestirce con lentidud, hasta quedar competamente desnudo de la cabeza a los pies, para darle a Temari de que su cuerpo tambien habia cambiado desde esa vez que estubieron juntos, y que ahora era mucho mas apetecible, era levemente mas bronceado, pero sus musculos resplandecian por la luna, y Temari se sintio apenada mientras el le quitaba las zapatillas y volvia hacia ella, y tras quedarcele mirando por unos segundos, con delicadeza fue quitandole el vestido, muy, muy, despacio, y en sus ojos no habia lujuria, solo amor, del mas puro y sincero que jamas volveria a existir entre alguien que no fuera ellos.

Y el vestido callo al suelo, con un sonido sordo, mientras Temari intentaba que se le notara confiada, asi que coloco las manos en sus pectorares y los dibujaba con los dedos en multiples caricas y Shikamaru volvia a besarla con las manos a ambos lados de su cintura, y Temari deslizo una mano hacia una zona mas exquisita y la rodeo apretando levemente, Shikamaru gruño de placer pero Temari lo tomo de la nuca y lo atrajo a sus labios para poder besar la manzana de Adan, y él sintio las piernas temblarle y se maldijo por tener tanta sensibilidad en esa zona, tanto tiempo habia pasado y ella no lo habia olvidado, bien, pues él tampoco habia olvidado que puntos tenia que tocar para hacerla gritar su nombre, e igualmente ahora se sabia algunos trucos mas, y habia uno en especial que queria tratar con ella, no sabia si funcionaria, pues no lo habia intentado antes, pero con ella lo haria, y mientras tanto, tendria que ahorrar su chakra.

Shikamaru se separo desesperado y de un tiron rompio el sujetador de la chica, a ella le dio igual porque pronto el comenzo a besar y morder sus senos, atacando con esa lengua experta y apretandolos con las manos, ya sabia que en cuando le besara la garganta, justo en ese punto, él se volveria loco, pero habia valido la pena acelerar el proceso.

Shikamaru se dirigio al cuello, mordiendo para dejar marcas, si ella habia atacado su cuello, bien podria tomar esto como una venganza, aunque a ella no le importaba mucho porque estaba mucho mas ocupada en acariciar el miembro de chico, aunque, como si el estuviera para quejarce, la verdad esque se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo, y mas cuando se separo del cuello y le dio un beso fugazmente, fue bajando las caricias por su cuerpo, desde sus senos hasta su vientre y el detenerce en el borde de la ropa interior, la unica prenda a separarlo de sus perversos planes, y la descarto con una sonrisita traviesa, como si fuera un niño que probara el postre antes de la cena.

Con los ojos bañados en inocencia falsa y la sonrisa aun brillante bajo su cara lentamente hasta probar su piel, muy sutilmente, solo para torturarla mientras ella comenzaba a hacer ruiditos graciosos, y volvio a probar, y un poco mas, y mas, y mas, hasta convertirce en una hambre atroz que lo hacia exprimir y succionar la humedad mientras Temari habia llegado al punto en él que debia sujetar las sabanas para mantener la cordura.

Shikamaru se levanto poco antes de que acabara, en otros momentos esto le hubiera molestado a cualquier chica, pero ella sonrio debilmente por los temblores, porque sabia que lo mejor iba a venir pronto, asi que cuando lo vio de nuevo sobre ella, con su cara a pocos centimetros de la suya, lo beso y rodeo con los brazos para evitaar que se separara.

-Temari- Junto sus frentes y cerro los ojos, hablando con pena- Tu me esperaras, cierto? esperaras a que yo regrese? Me esperaras..._a mi_?

Temari lo penso, lo habia esperado casi dos años! Podia esperarlo un poco mas! Lo esperari toda la vida si era necesario, pero no queria hablar de cosas deprimetes, ya no mas.

-Eso depende de que tan bueno seas- Susurro sensualmente el su oido y a él se le escapo una profunda carcajada al inclinar su cuello hacia atras y mirar el techo, dandole a Temari una oportunidad para morderle el cuello y para quedar iguales, seguro que mañana le quedaban numeros marcas a ella.

-En ese caso...no vas a querer que me marche.

-Ya veremos- Sonrio al morderle el lobolo de la oreja.

-Solo espero...que puedas seguirme el ritmo.

La tomo de una pierna que hizo que la doblara, y ella hizo lo mismo con la otra, apretandolo con ambas, mientras él la besaba con ansias y gran urgencia. Queria acabar pronto, ya no podia seguir jugando con el auto control, porque sabia que terminaria perdiendo- Perdoname...no suelo ser tan desesperado...pero ya no puedo resistir.- Apreto los dientes con fuerza y la penetro lentamente para acostumbrarla a su invacion- Delicioso- Gruño inconciente de que la palabra saliera de su boca. Y comenzo a moverce al fin, rapido y prufundo, aferrandoce a su espalda mientras ella lo arañaba y gemia con fuerza.

-Más...más...-Pidio entre delirios de placer y el sonrio de lado, si queria más, más le daria.

Calido, muy calido...y placentero, era el recivir su chakra, desde su miembro, hasta perderce dentro de su cuerpo, calendandole la piel y sentirlo recorrer cada parte en su interior, mientras se arqueaba con fuerza hacia él, Shikamaru tomo ambas piernas y las elevo hsta colocarlas sobre sus hombros, para brindarle mayor panetracion, ahora si era de verdad profundo, y escucho sus propios gritos tapando los de la Temari, sin sorprenderce que que fuera la unica mujer con la que haya gritado, hasta que ella callo unos seguntos, con los ojos abiertos y las manos dejaron de sostener las sabamas, y él paro, satisfecho de que ella lograra su orgasmo, pero dejo de hacerlo porque siguio moviendoce hasta alcanzar el suyo, derramandoce con violencia y soltando un gruñido animal, plenamente satisfecho. Temari recobro el conocimiento cuando él echo las caderas hacia atras como si fuera a salir, pero para su sorpresa volvio a penegrarle, rapido y con fuerza, probocandole otra descarga de placer lanzando un grito y sintiendo como despues el se dejaba caer a un lado de ella.

-Glorioso- Cerro los ojos, no porque estuvira cansado, que si estaba, solo para disfrutar del momento y de que al fin se sentia plenamente satisfecho, no como anteriores veces, ya habia encontrado lo que le faltaba.

-Lo del chakra...lo aprendiste con...-Dejo la pregunta inconclusa, por la dificultad de hablar y por que no queria sentir dolor de nuevo, no mientras estuviera con él.

-Despreocupate- Hablo él con una sonrisa, sabiendo lo que queria, y con menor dificultad, pues él tenia mas fuerzas a la hora de tener relaciones.- Es la primera vez que lo hago.- Abrio los ojos para verla, seguia pensando lo mismo que cuando estuvo con ella la primera vez, se veia mucho mas hermosa despues de hacer el amor

-Como..?

-Consejo de Neji- Carcajeo y ella se acurruco sobre su pecho.- Hay que ver que las tecnicas de su clan son de admirar.

-Tenten tiene suerte- Comento con una sonrisa picara mientras dibujaba circulos con un dedo sobre su pecho musculoso.

-Vale si, pero...no es el unico que puede hacerlo- Sonrio y rodo sobre ella comenzando a besarle el cuello.

-Estaremos juntos siempre verdad?

Shikamaru se separo un poco para verla a los ojos y mirarla con todo el amor que al fin podia entregarle, la beso en la boca, con pureza, con dulsura, con amor.

-Por siempre

**FIN**


	50. Epilogo

**A peticion: Capitulo 50...pero corto por ser una especie de epilogo eh**

**Besos **

* * *

La noche dio paso al dia, y con aquello paso lo inevitable, él se marcho, dejando la primesa de volver...y algo mas...

Tal vez habian pasado tres semanas desde su partida, realmente ya no recordaba bien el tiempo, aunque ese era el tiempo mas proximo que creyo pasar, quiza ya se habia cumplido el mes o solo fueron un par de dias, pero eso no importaba, su cuerpo le decia el tiempo que él habia estado lejos, lo notaba dia a dia, creciendo en su interior, pero su mente no lo aceptaba, los dias se habian vuelto demaciado lento para su gusto.

¿Y que se sipone que debia hacer ahora? Él aun no regresaba, y pareci que no lo haria pronto, no habia recivido ni una sola carta, pero eso no hacia que ella dudara, él volveria, lo sabia, y si no, ella iria por él...a que cumpliera como hombre con las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero no, ese pensamiento solo le hacia gracia, confiaba en el plenamente, sabia que si no habia regresado ya con ella, era porque debia estar preparando todo para su llegaa, imaginaba que él debia tener problemas con su clan, seguramente por dejar las cosas para el ultimo minuto, y conociendo su caracter cuando alguien se metia en su vida privada, rezaba a Kami porque no terminara golpeando a alguien. Y ahora tenia que enfrentarce a esto ella sola, bueno...no estaba sola.

-Estas lista?

-Espera un poco mas Matsuri, deja reuno valor.

-Pero mujer, tienes casi una hora parada frente a la puerta! Él no va a regresar mientras estes hablando con el consejo.- Protesto una tercera voz femenina.

-Lo se, Akane, lo se, no lo estoy esperando, no soy tonta, se que de esta no me salvo, y ya no puedo prolongarlo mas.

-En realidad...puedes prolongarlo al rededor de dos meses todavia.-Dijo Matsuri pensativa, como recapacitando la manera de evitar que sucediera tan pronto.

-Le darias oportunidad de que volverira y juntos hablarlo.- Akane se dio un paso adelante poniendoce de lado a ella.

-No, se que es el momento.

-Pero no cres que él deberia ser el primero en enterarce?, digo, aparte de nosotras claro.

-Los miembros del consejo son muy exigentes, no saben por cuanto tiempo se encerraron con mis hermanos cuando les comunicaron que sus novias se embarazaron, y lo sabes mejor que nadie Metsuri, o ya no recuerdas que se empeñaron en casarlos cuando se enteraron? Cosa que lograron, o no? Incluso Kankuro tuvo problemas.

-Ya vale, pero Gaara es el kazekage, logico que sucediera algo asi.- Excuso Matsuri.

-Y kankuro es el encargado del grupo de marionetistas y lider de estrategas, un puesto igualmente importante, sin mencinar que es quien se encarga de la defenza de la aldea. Ah, si, casi lo olvido, YO soy la embajadora, pero que tonteria creer que nadie lo notara.

-Ya ya, entendi el pundo, no tienes que ser tn sarcastica.

-Espera un momento, Temari, si casaron a Gaara, porque a Kankuro y a mi no nos intentaron casar?

-Akane, tu no eres de esta aldea, no tienen ese poder sobre ti.

-Entonces tampoco en ti!- Exclamo feliz como si esa fuera la solucion a los problemas.

-No, es diferente, Gaara y Kankuro son hombres, yo en cambio...Podrian exigirle a Konoha que haga cumplir a Shikamaru.

-Pero que tonteria! Eso es lo que te preocupa? Si todas sabemos que Shikamaru se hara responsable!

-Pero lo hara porque el quiera, si Suna lo obliga, simpre podra decir que Konoha no tiene honor y solo hace las cosas por obligacion.

-De modo que no solo quieres proteger a Shikamaru, si no el prestigio de toda la aldea.- Matsuri sonrio orgullosa.

-Bueno, ahi vive él- Suspiro como quien no quiere la cosa- Hay que darle una buena impresion a mi hijo de la aldea de su padre...eh? y tu de que te ries Akane?

-Que mira a nosotras tres, embarazadas antes del matrimonio, jajaja quien diria que los de la Arena son tan impacientes, jajajaja...

-Parale que para eso se necesita de dos, te peinsas que me viole a Shikamaru? o que tu no cooperaste con Kankuro- Temari sonrio burlona al ver como Akane paraba de reir de golpe con el ceño fruncido, aunque siendo una chica tan alegre rapidamente recobro la sonrisa.

-Como sea- Comenzo a caminar junto con las chicas que ya iban hacia el domo, y Temari un poco mas deprisa- Por lo pronto dire que es La maldicion de los Sabaku no.

-Espero que con eso incluyas a tu hijo.

-Y al tuyo tambien queridita, no lo olvides.

-Siendo mujeres, mi hijo tomara el apellido del padre, asi que las unicas que corren el riego de ser abuelas jovenes, son ustedes dos.

Akane y Matsuri se miraron alarmadas y luego corrieron a alcanzar a Temari que ya se habia detenido frente a enorme puerta de madera y respiraba profundamente, haciendo que las dos chicas se estrellaran contra su espalda y Matsuri casi termina en el piso.

-Queries que entremos contigo?

-No, estare bien sola.

-Entonces, es hora.


End file.
